Where The Lines Overlap
by FangedLovers
Summary: Trista Bennet is the guys best friend. So she's coming along for their ride through singing, dancing, and stardom. Will the stardom get to their heads and tear them apart or will their friendship be everlasting? Come along for the ride and find out!
1. Attention

Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush.

OK so I haven't been able to write lately. And I've been babysitting my little cousin a lot lately and she was watching this show Big Time Rush. So I was like ok whatever I'll watch it with you. Well I'm watching and I'm like WHOA I know that guy...then I realize it's Kendall from Heffron Drive!

If you've read any of my other stories you will know I give you guys a song that I think goes along with the chapter. Wardrobe will also have a place to go.

Attention by The Academy Is...

The link below is what Trista wears in this chapter(**remember take the spaces out!!!!**)

http: // www .polyvore . com /ch/set?id=16489077

* * *

"Ok girls this is the last game of the year. The game that we have been playing for all year. The championship game against Riverside!" Trista said to her field hockey team. The girls in front of her roared in joy. "Now tomorrow I want you guys to put everything you have into this game and-" Trista was cut off by the feeling of water that was now spraying around them and on them.

She turned around towards the front of the field to see four boys standing there with smiles on their faces. Her, including the rest of her team, ran after the boys with their sticks in hand. They chased them down the street, passing stores and apartments in the process. The mad pack of girls followed suit as the boys turned into a brick walled alley. The boys though made a stupid decision because there was no way out. The girls backed them into the wall.

"Time out!" One of the boys, Kendall yelled for the girls to stop running. "Give James your helmet." He looked towards the boy with a hockey helmet on his head, Carlos.

"Right." Carols ripped the helmet off and gave it to James.

"I love you guys." James said slapping the face protector down.

"Ok girls," Trista smiled from the front of the group looking up at the guys. "Get them." The rest of the team ran in front of her getting their turns to beat or rip at the boys. The girls one by one turned away from the boys and started their walk back to the school.

Trista couldn't help but laugh at the four boys that sat crumbled on the pavement in front of her feet. "Did you four really think I wouldn't come after you?" She leaned on her field hockey stick.

"We didn't think you would run through the town." Logan groaned out as he stumbled to his feet.

"But it was totally worth it." Carlos said with a half smile on his lips as usual. "I mean that was the first time girls ran after me."

"Dude, that's not something to be proud of." Kendall wiped some blood of his lip.

Trista rolled her eyes. "Like you know what that feels like."

"Yeah man, I'm the one that gets all the girls." James sauntered over to Trista, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Right, Trista?"

"No chance playboy." The brown haired girl pushed him away with her stick. "Are you boys going back to the school with me or what?"

"Actually we're headed to my house. Meet us there?" Kendall asked her.

"Sure thing."

The five took their own directions. Trista strolled her way back to the school and into the girls locker room. After changing out of her field hockey gear and into comfy jeans, a dark purple shirt and her black hoodie, that wasn't actually hers but stole it from Logan, she grabbed her stuff and headed out of the school and started her walk to Kendall's.

Her and the four boys have been friends since elementary school. She remembers playing pranks on the boys when they were that young age. One in particular was when she put super glue on their hamburgers and they couldn't open their mouths for two days. From then on they have been best friends. Carlos was the impossible one of the group. He wasn't very grounded in his head, but is certainly always on the ground for his lack of gravity. He was always wearing his hockey helmet, which is a good thing because the boy would be in a coma by now. James is the playboy of the group. He is a very sensitive guy and is very into his looks. He loves to be the center of attention and will do anything to get it. Logan is the brains of the group. He is totally smart bit sometimes common sense doesn't sit well with him. He's a guy that has to find out every possible outcome for a situation before he finds a solution. But on top of all that he's a complete sweetheart who never likes to see any of his friends get let down.

And then there's Kendall, a thorn in her side that is never going to leave her. They have known each other the longest out of the five. With there moms' being longtime friends it was predictable for them to become friends. He is the guy that always has a solution to the problem. He's the guy that tries to put a smile on people's faces no matter the situation. He doesn't try to act cool but everyone wants to be like him. Finally there was Trista. She didn't find herself as one of those girly-girls. She was sarcastic and a spitfire. She never wanted to lose anything. She played as hard as the boys did but sometimes had a motherly way about her.

Trista found herself on Kendall's front porch and let herself in. Hearing groaning and yelling coming from the living room, she threw her bag down in the corner and made her way in there.

As she got a first look at them she finally noticed how ripped up their shirts were and how many bruises littered their body. "Well you boys look great!" She smiled and pushed past them to plop down in between James and Logan on the couch.

"Your team is vicious." Logan complained as he sat watching TV.

"Hell yeah! I coached those girls to kick complete ass. Which, I think they did."

"Pussycat Dolls make the pain go away." Kendall said watching their music video on TV.

"I'm gonna marry her someday." James dreamed as Nicole Scherzinger's face flashed on screen.

Logan laughed. "You're gonna marry Nicole Scherzinger? How?"

Carlos, Trista, and Kendall yelled in protest for asking that question as James jumped to his feet.

"I'm gonna be famous!" He jumped up on the coffee table. "Sing to sold out arenas, have like five houses. Make the girls go crazy." He sang, spinning on his feet. "And then, marry Nicole."

"Are you done?" Logan questioned.

"Please be done." Trista rolled her eyes.

"No, cause here's the part where I shake my booty!" He jumped on the couch next to Trista and shook his butt in her and Logan's faces. He sang his famous song, which he does more than twice a day.

"Carlos." Kendall yelled to him over the loud singing.

"Got it." He slapped his helmet on and pushed James over the back. He jumped on top of him and the two started fighting. The other three just laughed at the idiots.

_"Do you want to be a pop star?" _The five heard MTV News' host Sway say.

"Yes!" James sprang up from behind the couch.

_"Well today's your chance if you're in Minnesota. Are you ready?"_

"I'm from Minnesota."

_"I'm gonna be the next Gwen Stefani!" _A loud blonde haired girl screamed on TV.

"That's Jenny Tinkler from homeroom." Kendall stated as the five of them stood in front of the couch now, mesmerized by the TV.

Sway came back on. _"Gustavo Rocque, 90's mega producer of bands like Boy Quake, Boys in the Attic, and Boyz City, is looking for his next pop superstar. But he's even more famous for his quote in Rolling Stone when he said 'I could turn a dog into a pop star.'"_

"I sing better than a dog." James tried to persuade the group.

_"Sign-ups are until 5 p.m. So if pop stardom is on your list of things to do, you still have time."_

They blocked out the rest of what he was saying as the five whipped their heads towards to the clock to see that it was already 4:30.

"Call all moms now!" Trista yelled.

The five whipped their phones out of their pockets and dialed. "Mom, call me when you get this message. We need a ride real bad." The five said at once. The set all their phones down on the table together and sat down just staring at them.

"Ring!" James yelled, hoping that would work.

Right then Carlos' phone rang as they all tried to grab it. "Hello...yeah...uhuh...ok great, get here as fast as you can!" He flipped his phone shut.

"You're moms coming!" James smiled.

"No! But this nice lady is sending her crew over to give us a free estimate on aluminium siding!" Carlos glowed with happiness, as the rest of their smiles extinguished.

James yelled and pushed Carlos off the pack of the couch. The tables turned as James was now the one with the upper hand on Carlos. Logan and Trista both ducked out of the way as a vase came whipping at their heads, breaking on the fireplace.

"Kendall!" Logan yelled hoping he would stop this madness.

"Logan has his drivers permit." Kendall thought of an idea fast as he slung an arm around him.

"But I need an adult in the car with me." Logan explained.

"Not to mention a car." Trista looked up at him.

"Kendall, do something." James cried, letting go of Carlos and standing to his feet.

"What are you looking at me for? Logan's the genius." he pointed towards the shorter boy.

"What!" Logan freaked. "I panic under pressure then you always come up with the answer."

"What? That is so not true and-I know how to get there." Kendall's head turned in thought as if something just hit him in the face.

"And that is?" Trista raised her hands in question.

"Get your coats!" Kendall started towards the door.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Trista grabbed a hold of his arm. "Before you go into your own world, tell us what's going on."

"We ask my neighbor to just sit in the car so Logan can drive." He smiled down at her.

The four agreed with him and they rushed out the door. They made their sloppy way across the yard and onto the neighbor's porch. Kendall greedily knocked on the door. And older woman answered the door, eating cheese and meat off of a plate.

"Hi, Mrs. Machalowski. We have to get to this audition and all you have to is sit in the car, Logan will drive, and we'll shovel your walkway for free...all winter long." Kendall attempted to bribe her.

It obviously worked because a few minutes later they were literally carrying Mrs. Machalowski out of the door and into her car. With her, Carlos, and James in the back, that left Logan to drive, Kendall to ride passenger, and Trista had the bucket seat. Logan sat there going through everything he was taught to do before driving a car.

"Logan, I swear to God, if you don't start this car and aren't at the theater in 5 minutes, I'm gonna kill you!" James screamed from the back seat. On that note, Logan started the car and backed out of the driveway. Speeding through town Trista felt herself flying back and forth in her seat, since there was no seat belt in the middle.

"I didn't think this was how I was gonna die." Trista gasped out as they made another turn, she feel into Kendall.

"Quiet down there, Bennet." Kendall wrapped an arm around her waist and pinched the skin there.

The car skidded to a stop in the middle of the street outside of the theater. The five scrambled to get out of the car. James ran into the theater, as the rest of the four of them helped Mrs. Machalowski out of the car and into one of the chairs in the open room.

James skidded to a halt in front of the sign up table, where an African-American woman was taking names. "My name is James Diamond, and I wanna be famous." He started to sing a scale when the women slapped a number onto his chest.

"Fill out the rest of this sheet and wait for your number to be called." She pushed a clipboard into his chest.

As the other four finally made it towards his side they were congratulating him. All of the sudden the sound of a girl screaming her head off was coming from a door towards the right.

"I'm a star! I'm gonna be the next Gwen Stefani!" Jenny was being carried out by two large security guards. She took notice of the group. "Oh, hey guys." She finally settled down slightly.

"Hey, Jenny." They all waved to her.

"He's evil! I'm a star! A star!" She kept yelling as she was carried past them.

"You, name?" The woman from earlier came to stop in front of Logan.

"Me? Ugh, no thank you. I'm gonna be a doctor." Logan smiled at her.

"Yeah, well I'm a desperate talent scout, and you have a cute smile. And Justin Timberlake made over 44 million dollars last year." She said with a slight smirk.

"Hit me." Logan pointed towards his chest.

"I wanna be famous too." Carlos popped in and attempted to sing a scale.

Without giving him another look, she smacked a number to his chest and moved on to Kendall. "You, tall, blonde, and eyebrows. You want your dreams to come true today."

"Sorry." Kendall smiled at her. "My dream is to play center for the Minnesota Wild. But I'll also consider the Maple Leafs"

"Oh." She just smiled and pressed a number to him. She then moved behind him to Trista. "Well what's your dream? Singing for Gustavo or running off to join a circus."

Trista rolled her eyes at her. "I'd rather the circus any day." The woman was about to place a number on her but Trista raised her hand to stop her. "I'm just here for moral support."

"Fine, that's your problem." She turned away from her. She walked up to James. "810 is next." She walked back into the stage room.

James got nervous and quickly switched numbers with Logan. "Oh look, you're next."

"Dude, you don't sing." Carlos said with an obvious expression.

Trista could all but snort from the look on his face.

Logan laughed. "Carlos, that was the worst pep talk in history. Luckily I'm a genius. I'll think of something. Kendall?" He turned for an answer.

"Beat box."

"Got it." He slapped his clipboard in Carlos' chest and threw his coat at Trista.

The four of them sat down in the seats outside of the door. One by one the guys went into the performance room. Logan came out in a state of fear and soon to have a crying fit. As he opened the door they could still here Gustavo yelling at Logan to come back here and let him get a piece of his mind. Carlos was next, since James switched numbers with him as well. After a few seconds of Carlos being in the room they heard something that sounded almost as if it was a wild beast of sorts. Carlos came out of the stage room with a smile across his face though.

"812." The young woman from earlier was back at the door. "812 is up." She looked directly at James.

James tried to switch numbers with Kendall also but he stopped him.

"James, this is your dream, not mine." The two boys stood up. "Remember, opportunities like this come once in a lifetime. Now grab onto that dream with both hands and go big time!" Kendall pushed him towards the door.

The four of them ran towards the back doors of the performance room, with Mrs. Machalowski following them. They all hid behind of few seats in the middle section of the auditorium. As James began to sing, the five of them popped their heads up over the seats to watch him perform.

"Not bad." Mrs. Machalowski stated.

As James sang up a scale his voice cracked from nerves.

"Stop, stop." Gustavo commanded.

"I'm sorry I got a little nervous there. Can I start over?" James asked from the front of the stage.

"Oh yeah! Yeah, start over!" Gustavo said with a bit of sarcasm in his voice. "Why don't you go outside and then just don't come back in. NEXT!"

The group in the back just looked at each other in question, while Logan referred to him as Satan, with horns and all.

"But I'm good." James stated.

"I don't need good! I need the fire, ok! I need someone to knock me out of my seat. And as you can tell I'm still in it, because you have no TALENT!"

"No, talent!" Kendall yelled and started storming towards the front of the room. "No, talent! Your the one that has no talent! You haven't had a hit in ten years!"

"Hey!" Gustavo challenged him. "Girl To My Heart by Boy Quake was a hit nine years ago!"

"Oh, Girl To My Heart. Let me see if I can remember that Rocque classic." He pretended to remember the song. "_Girl my eyes, and girl my mind," _Kendall sang and jumped on top of the table in front of them. _"It never stops after it starts. Cause you're a girl, girl, girl to my heart, heart, HEART!" _Kendall pushed him back in his chair.

"Hey, security!" The young women from earlier, Kelly, yelled trying to push Kendall away from Gustavo.

Kendall kept going anyways. "Here a new hit for you. _Oh, you're such a turd. Oh yeah, a giant turd. Cause you look like a turd and you smell like a turd!" _

The security guys finally got to Kendall and pulled him off the table. Kendall started fighting with them to get off of him. Trista had enough of it and went down to help Kendall. One after another the guys were coming to fight the security with them. There was one to each of them. Even Mrs. Machalowski was in on the fight using her cane to beat them. Finally the security got the upper hand and they each dragged all of them out of the auditorium.

They took them towards the police cars outside. Three to a car. Mrs. Machalowski, Kendall, and Logan were in one car, while Trista, Carlos, and James were in the second one. Trista looked out the window on the way towards wherever it was they were heading to. She couldn't help but have a little smile on her face, she could finally cross being in a police car off her list of things to do. As they turned a corner she could tell they were headed towards Kendall's house. She was silently thanking God that they weren't actually headed towards a police station.

As the police parked on the curb outside of his house she noticed another car in his driveway. A car she knew way to well. Her mother was here. The one night she didn't want her mom and Kendall's mom together was tonight of all nights. The police opened her side of the car letting the three of them out. She smirked over at the other two boys that were getting out of the other car.

"We're dead." Trista whispered to Kendall as the cops pushed them onto his porch step.

The police rang the door bell before stepping back behind all of them to make sure they didn't run.

Mrs. Knight answered the door with a surprised look upon her face.

"Mom!" Kendall smiled. "Remember that time I saved you from choking? Wow, that was close." He tried to bribe his way out of this one. "And I love you."

She just leaned against the door frame with a bewildered face.

"I feel so alive." Mrs. Machalowski smiled from the front of the group.

"Thank you officers. I can take it from here." Mrs. Knight smiled the smile that they only knew as trouble.

* * *

so there's the first part of the story

REVIEW!


	2. The Forward

disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush

Thank you to everyone who reviewed my first chapter and taking a chance on this story. You might think that I'm leaving alot out of the story, well that's because it's sorta in Trista's perceptive. So things will sorta be changed and left out.

Oh and I changed Trista's last name because I remembered that's the name of the teacher. Ok so on with the story.

The Forward by Between The Trees

Trista's wardrobe, yes it is the same as the first one!(**remember take the spaces out!!!!**)

http: // www .polyvore . com /ch/set?id=16489077

* * *

Mrs. Knight told Mrs. Machalowski she could go home with a smile. But as soon as the older woman was out of side the smile faded.

"Lets go." She said to them as she moved out of their way to get into the house.

The five of them stumbled into the house and shrugged out of their coats. Trista caught the look on her mom's face automatically.

"Living room, now!" Mrs. Bennet stern voice caught the rest of the groups reaction.

The five entered the living room, heads down and shuffling their feet. They stood in front of the fireplace getting ready to be reamed at.

"Dude, how did you know those songs?" Carlos whispered to Kendall.

"They play Boy Quake on the 90's channel all day at work." He whispered back. "And I made up the Giant Turd song."

"It was catchy." Logan smiled.

Mrs. Knight, Mrs. Bennet, and Katie, Kendall's younger sister, came into the livingroom.

"What happen?" Mrs. Knight started.

"The truth." And Mrs. Bennet finished. "Now."

"Mrs. Machalowski helped us try to make James famous." Logan started.

"But this producer guy was super mean to everyone." Carlos said.

Kendall continued. "So I sang him the Giant Turd song and there was a tiny fight."

"But nobody got hurt, for the most part." Trista tried to convince their moms.

"And now I'm really sad." James looked down, with a hurt face on.

The two moms looked at each other with a shrug.

"Okay." Mrs. Knight clapped her hands together. "Who wants a sandwich?"

The five raised their hands immediatly and started following her towards the kitchen.

"Wait. That's it?" Katie looked confused and mad at the same time. "That's your interrogation? You didn't put the screw to them or slap them with the hard cheese."

The rest of them just looked at her like she was mad.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but you're not allowed to watch FOX anymore." Mrs. Knight told her daughter and continued into the kitchen.

Trista's mom took a hold of her arm so that she would walk with her into the kitchen.

"So, you're night was certainly interesting." Mrs. Bennet went to help her friend get all the food out.

"Oh yeah, it was a joy." Trista popped a grape into her mouth from the bowl on the counter, as she leaned against it.

"So whose idea was this anyways?" Mrs. Knight looked over at her as she put water to boil on the stove. "I'm making tea!" She yelled towards where the guys were.

"You're brilliant son." She said as she heard the guys singing the Giant Turd song for Katie.

The sound of the doorbell rang throughout the house. Trista could hear the guys still singing as they made their way to answer the door. The singing stopped quickly and yelling took its place.

The three women in the kitchen swiveled their head's in the direction of the door. Trista's eyes widen as Gustavo Rocque came waltzing in through the door. She caught Carlos' eyes and gave him a look in question. He just shrugged with wide eyes as well.

After telling Gustavo to wait in the living room, Kendall came running into the kitchen. He skidded to a hault next to Trista. "Mom, you remember that producer guy that we kinda got in trouble with?"

"Yeah." She said as she placed tea packets in a few cups.

"Well, he's sorta here."

"Wait, does he want to place charges?" Mrs. Bennet asked pouring the water into the cups.

"I don't know, so come on people!" Kendall was getting impacience.

Trista followed Kendall and the two moms followed them.

"Mrs. Knight," Gustavo shook her hand as they walked into the livingroom, "I'm Gustavo Rocque and this is my assistant Kelly Wainright."

It was just then that Trista noticed Kelly had also come. Trista went to sit beside James and her mom next to her.

"Hi, would you like a cup of tea?" Mrs. Knight gestured a cup towards him.

"Yes, thank you." Gustavo took the cup and sat down in a chair across from everyone sitting on the couch. Kelly stood behind him.

Trista looked over at the rest of the guys with the same expression that was filling the room. How was it no more than a half an hour ago he was screaming at kids to get off the stage and now he was being polite. Bipolar much.

"Mrs. Knight," Gustavo took off those bug eyed sunglass he'd been wearing, "I want to take your family to Los Angeles and produce some demo tracks with Kendall."

Everyone looked over at Kendall with looks of shock. "You can't be serious." Kendall semi laughed.

"It will take three months," Kelly piped in, "and we'll take care of all of your expensives.

"Kendall, you have a gift." Gustavo stated. "You have the fire. You also have anger management issues. Some people say I have anger management issues, but I also have FIVE HOUSES!" He yelled across the coffee table at him.

During the quiet James thought singing would make him have the attention back on him, and change Gustavo's mind. _"People say I'm the life of the party beca-"_

"Stop it." Gustavo cut him off. "Please, don't ever do that again. Thank you."

Trista tapped his arm lightly seeing him get sad again.

Kelly started talking again. "Kendall, we've traveled to 22 cities. We've auditioned over 20 thousand people and Gustavo's picked you."

"But I'm not a singer." Kendall looked disgusted.

"You sing all the time." Katie piped in where she was perched on the couch next to him. "In the car, at the table, you sing to me when I can't sleep at night."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do, honey" Mrs. Knight tapped his arm.

Katie continued. "When you shovel the drive way, when you answered the door two minutes ago."

"But that's not singing."

"Yes it is, honey."

"And he's always singing along to the 90's channel." Katie stated towards Gustavo.

"Katie!" Kendall begged for her to just stop talking.

"So, what do you say kiddo?" Gustavo acted all cheerful towards him. "You want to go out to LA and be molded and shaped into a big ole' star, by the Gustavo Rocque!" He pointed to himself with glee.

Kendall looked at all of us and we looked back with determination for him.

"No."

All of the sudden the sound of china breaking roared through the livingroom. Gustavo had crushed the tea cup he had been holding into a million pieces.

"I'm gonna need to take a minute." He put the tea saucer on the table infront of him. "I'm gonna need to take a meal right now." He got up and went for the door.

"Here's for the tea cup." Kelly put money on the table with a smile. The sound of more things breaking outside got their attention. "And for the planter outside." She put more money. With the more money she put down the more things were being broken. She just gave up and put down the rest of the cash on the table. "Here's my card." She handed Kendall a card with her phone number on it. "If you change you're mind call. You should really think about this, Kendall. We leave tomorrow at 2." Kelly left them with a smile.

"Idiot." Katie smacked the back of Kendall's head. She got up and went for the table. "I'm taking a 20." She grabbed a bill off the table and kept walking out of the livingroom.

"Boys, I think it's time you went home." Mrs. Knight stood up from the couch. The two mom's went to clean up the mess made by the big shot producer.

Trista hugged the three boys as they went to leave. This left her and Kendall alone in the livingroom. She sat down in front of him on the coffee table. "You want to talk?" She pulled her hoodie over her head and threw it on the couch next to him.

Kendall just shrugged his shoulders and walked into the kitchen.

"Just because you left the room doesn't mean this conversation is over!" She yelled and followed him. "I started this conversation which means the conversation is in me." She made her way into the kitchen and jumped up on the counter by the fridge he was at. "So...talk."

He just kept ignoring her and drank some of the soda he got. He had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing at her face.

"Kendall, my best friend in the world." She smiled at him, but still nothing. She turned her body to open the cabinet that was behind her head. She pulled down the case of chocolate chip cookies that she knew was his favorite. "A sentence, a cookie." She waved them in front of his face.

He just leaned against the counter across from her with his arms crossed across his chest.

Trista turned her head to see her mom and Mrs. Knight walking into the kitchen. "Mama Knight make him talk." She whined like she used to when they were kids.

"You got my daughter to whine like a girl. Good going, kid." Mrs. Bennet and Kendall laughed and high fived each other.

"Kendall, we are going to talk about this." Mrs. Knight kept making sandwiches that were forgotten about.

"There's nothing to talk about." Kendall shrugged his shoulders. "I don't want to be a mega popstar. End of conversation."

"Liar." Trista said around a cookie in her mouth. She swallowed, then continued. "Who wouldn't want to be famous?"

"So you're saying if Gustavo would have came in here and offered it to you, you would take it?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"If I had a musical bone in my body, yes." She took the sandwich that Mrs. Knight handed her.

"But again, I'm not a singer." He picked at his sandwich.

"Kid, I've heard you sing in my house. You're a singer." Mrs. Bennet stated, looking through a magazine on the counter.

"Not to mention you sing whenever you can." Mrs. Knight said.

"'God, you're making me sound like James."

"And I know for a fact that the guitar in your room is not for 'decoration'." Trista used air quotes.

"I can't take you people." He grabbed his plate and soda and made a dash out of the kitchen.

"Love you too!" Mrs. Knight smiled and called after him.

The three women left in the room just laughed from his antics.

"I'll go take care of the boy." Trista jumped off the counter. She grabbed her plate and the cookies.

"Tris, can tell Katie to come down for dinner?"

"Sure thing." Trista smiled and left the kitchen. She jogged up the steps going to the the second floor of the house. She stopped at Katie's room to replay her message. She then took the final steps up to the attic which was Kendall's room. Without knocking, she pushed open the door. She found him sitting at his computer. "Hey, loser." She kicked the door closed behind her.

He stayed silent, not even taking knowledge she entered the room. She just sighed and set the food down on his bed. She went up behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck and down across his chest. "Are you really mad at me?"

"I'm not mad at you." He sighed and leaned back into her. "This whole situation is just weird."

"True that." She rested her head on his shoulder.

To an outside person this would look like they were in a relationship. But to the two of them this was normal behavior. They have been close their whole lives and have always been there for one another. They have the friendship where nothing is hidden between the two even if they think they can. They tell each other the honest-to-God truth about anything, even if it takes awhile to get the answer out.

"I say we watch a movie and eat junk food for the rest of the night." Trista said lightly.

"I completely agree." He threw his head back on her shoulder to look at her. "Anyways, you owe me cookies."

* * *

So this was just a filler chapter basically and the big chapter should be up really soon.

please review!


	3. Live Like We're Dying

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush.

Thanks again for all the reviews! So I wrote this as I was watching the Superbowl! So if there is any intensity in this chapter it's because me and my boyfriend were yelling at each other because he wanted the Colts and I wanted the Saints! It was crazy in this place! GO SAINTS!

So there's a link over on my profile that has pictures of the group and who I portray as Trista. If you don't agree with my choice then just picture whoever you want.

Live Like We're Dying by Kris Allen

Trista's wardrobe (**remember take the spaces out!!!!**)

http:/ / www. polyvore. com /ch/set?id=16489199

* * *

"Tris, get up!" Carlos yelled as he opened her bedroom door.

"No! More sleep." She turned over on her stomach and pulled the pillow over her head.

Logan, Carlos, and James waltzed into her room. James slammed the door behind him to make her more mad. He heard a groan which meant success.

"We have work to do this morning." Logan plopped on her bed next to her.

"It's a Saturday." She mumbled from underneath her pillow. "Work can wait for a few more hours."

"Yes, but in those few hours Gustavo will be gone." James sat at the end of the bed.

Trista sprung up quickly, looking at the three boys in confusion. "What are you guys up to?"

"We have to get Kendall to say yes to this whole LA thing." Carlos spun around in her swivel desk chair.

"Even you, James?" She sat up and the blankest pooled in her lap.

"I'm so pissed. You have no idea how pissed I am, but this is a once in a lifetime thing." He ran a hand through his hair.

"In conclusion, we need to go attack Kendall about it." Logan said, leaning back against her headboard.

"I really don't think he'll go for it." Trista pulled her hair up into an elastic band. "I was talking to him last night about it."

"Well we need to get him to think opposite. So get dressed, Bennet." Logan pushed her slightly to get her moving.

"Well you boys need to get out of my room so I can change." She stood up from her bed, and stretched.

"Oh come on, Tris. It's not like we're trying to get you out of your clothes or anything perverted." James smiled up at her.

"Yeah, it can be like an anatomy lesson." Carlos stood up next to her.

"Oh!" Trista looked up at him and grazed her hand on his cheek. She smiled slightly and slapped his cheek a little harder. "Out of my room."

The three groaned and slumped out of her room. She laughed at the boys. This wasn't the first time they've tried something. Being best friends with a girl they automatically thought that they would have a free ticket into anything they wanted. Yeah, it didn't work out that way. She went to her dresser and pulled out a pair of light blue jeans and and long sleeve white hooded shirt. Throwing on a pair of shoes, she headed out of her room and down the hall. She found the guys in the kitchen with her mom.

"Morning, sweetheart." Mrs. Bennet smiled at her as she finished putting cream cheese on a some bagels.

"Morning. Mom, we have to head out." Trista swipped some cream cheese from the container and licked it off her finger.

"Already know. That's why I made on-the-go breakfast." She handed out the bagels to each of the teenagers. "I'll see you at the tournament later than?"

"Yeppers." Trista kissed her mom on the cheek. "Thanks, mama."

"Thanks, Mrs. Bennet." The three boys said through stuffed mouths.

Trista grabbed her cargo jacket and told the boys she was ready to go. The four teenagers left the house and started their walk towards the town. They knew Kendall was working this morning so they were headed towards the supermarket.

"Are you guys coming to my game today?" Trista ate the last of her bagel.

"Wouldn't miss it." Logan smiled down at her.

"Anyways, girls running around and getting all aggressive. That's hot." James said.

Trista rolled her eyes. "Is that all you guys think of?"

"We're sixteen year old guys! What do you think?" Carlos raised his hands in question.

They four laughed and kept on their way. They turned the corner and entered the parking lot of the supermarket. They saw Kendall up by the store more, collecting carts and putting them away. They sneaked their way up towards him. When they were close enough Trista took a running leap and jumped on his back.

"Jesus, Trista!" Kendall yelled, knowing she was the only one to do that.

"Morning to you to!" She smiled and slide off his back.

Kendall turned to see his three other friends standing there also. Each of them had a look on their faces that he could point out.

"What are you guys doing here?" He said to the four of them casually.

"Nothing much."

Logan grabbed a cart that was close to him. "So I did the math last night on this whole singing thing," Logan pushed the cart back and forth, "And Katie was right, you're an idiot." Logan pushed the cart away from him hoping to make it into the cart return. Instead he hit a car that was parked there. "That's breaking right."

"Guys!" Kendall was already tired of this conversation. "I don't want to go to LA with that jerk. I wanna be here with you jerks and play hockey for our team."

"But this is just like hockey." Carlos piped in. "Only instead of crashing the boards and rushing the net you're singing and dancing."

"What do you got to lose?" Logan questioned.

Carlos stood right in front of Kendall. "Dude, California. The girls, the beach, the stars, the GIRLS."

Trista bit her lip to keep from laughing, since this conversation reminded her of earlier's.

"Yeah, but none of that matters if it's minus my best friends. Add those numbers up professor." He pointed to Logan.

Logan pulled out his phone to act as if he was using a calculator. "Ok...carry the 2...nope, still an idiot."

Kendall noticed James who had been awfully quite. "What about you? You haven't said anything to me all day."

"I'm not talking to you." James looked smug.

"You just did." Carlos, Trista, and Logan said together.

"You know what!" James yelled at the three and then turned back to Kendall. "Ok! Dude, part of me hates you right now. No, all of me hates you, but call that guy back."

"That guy said you have no talent," Kendall turned to Logan, "made you cry, and broke my mom's teacup."

"But he wants to make you famous!" James got annoyed and grabbed a cart that was but him. He pushed it towards the return. Sadly, he missed though and hit a guy in the process.

"Sorry." The five apologized. The guy looked at them angrily and got up to leave.

"Ok." Carlos pulled on his helmet. "If I make a hole in one, you have to call that guy back." He took one of the shopping carts Kendall had pushed together. Pushing the cart with a running start he jumped in heading towards the return. As he almost made it a car horn blared out and ran into the side of the cart. He fell out of it and onto the pavement. The four looked on in pain for him.

"You should still call him." Trista shrugged her shoulders.

James pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket. "He's been on the cover of Rolling Stone." It was a photocopy of the magazine cover with Gustavo.

Kendall laughed and took the paper. "What other odd things do you carry in your pockets?"

"My lucky comb." James pulled it out and also more pictures. "And 8 by 10 personalized head shots. One boy next door and one bad boy."

Logan and Trista snickered behind James both pushing each other to shut up but they couldn't.

"We just want what's best for you man." Carlos stumbled his way over to Logan thinking he was Kendall in his drowsy state of mind.

"I'm Logan."

"Oh." Carlos looked around in a daze and found Kendall. "You." He pointed and fell over again.

"He got hit by a car for you." Logan said.

"And opportunities like this come once in a lifetime." James looked at him dead on.

Kendall took a second to process everything. "So let me get this straight, you're saying if you all had a chance to go to LA with a giant turd producer to record demos, you'd go?"

"Yes." The four said and handed him their phones.

Kendall looked away from them though and grabbed a hold of the cart infront of him. He pushed it towards the cart return and made it in without a hitch.

"See, the God's want you to do this." Trista smiled.

"Trista!" The four boys yelled at her.

"Jeez, can't say anything." She put her hood up.

Kendall made the phone call to Kelly and she told him that they would be over there as soon as possible. Trista helped Carlos get to his feet as Logan went to get a soda. Not to long later a long white limo came pulling into the parking lot. The five watched as Gustavo and Kelly got out of the limo and started walking towards them as they walked too.

"Don't think about him, think millions of dollars." Logan told Kendall.

"Think millions of girls." Carlos smiled.

"Thank of all the hockey games you could go to." Trista said hoping that would somehow sooth his thoughts.

Then James finished. "Think of me as a back-up singer who gets bit off into his own solo career, you know, after your second album."

The two groups finally met in the middle.

"Well?" Gustavo raised his arms in question.

"Ok." Kendall agreed. "I'll go to LA with you and record some demos...if you take my buds, and make us a singing group?"

"What!" Carlos yelled.

Logan choked. "Ohh...cola up my nose."

James looked thrilled, but Trista wanted no part in this.

"Well, you guys said that you would go." Kendall looked around at his friends.

Gustavo took off his sunglasses. "Oh, I'm sorry, are you trying to make a deal with me? I make the deals!"

"If you want me you have to take all of us."

Gustavo started laughing insanely loud, while Kelly just gave him a smile to make him happy. "Have you even heard your friends sing? Oh, that's right, they can't."

"Well, I'm no mega producer like you, but I know they sing better than dogs." Kendall pointed to James to show him the picture of his Rolling Stone cover. "And you can turn them into stars, right?"

Gustavo ripped the paper out of James hand and threw it on the ground. "Is this suppose to sway me. I'm Gustavo Rocque, I'm amazing. I'm amazing! If you think for one second that I'm so desperate of a tour of 22 cities and haven't been able to find anybody, you can think again. Because there's no way Gustavo Rocque is taking the 5 dogs from Minnesota to Los Angeles to make them stars! It's never gonna happen! NEVER!"

"So, we have a deal?" Kendall smiled sarcastically.

"Yep." Gustavo agreed.

"Wait! No, no deal for me." Trista pushed past James to look at Kendall in the face.

"Well, one's out already." Gustavo put his sunglasses back on.

Trista rolled her eyes at him. "Kendall, I don't sing. Me and singing don't flow very well."

"Well you're coming with us." Kendall looked down at her. "You can be are...assistant."

"What!" Trista and Gustavo both yelled.

"Come on, Gustavo. Who better to help us and be able to get us under control than our best friend?" Kendall wrapped an arm around her and squeezed her against him.

Gustavo took about five really deep breaths. "Fine! Kelly, tell them the information I'm going back to the limo." He stormed off.

"Ok, guys I'll drop you're plan ticket's off later. The plane leaves at 2. So I would suggest going home and packing right away." Kelly gave them some more information and then left as well.

The five just stood there staring off into space. Everything didn't quite settle in their heads yet.

"This is really happening." Carlos dazed. "Someone pinch me." Logan did as he was told. "Dude! That hurt!"

"Tris, can you go get me a soda?" James asked her.

"Excuse me?" Trista looked at him as if he had three heads.

"Sorry, just getting use to you having to do stuff for us." He smiled down at her.

She just looked at him with daggers in her eyes. "I suggest you run, Diamond."

* * *

Ok, so how'd you guys like it? The next chapter is going to be all about them heading to LA and getting settled in and what not.

please review!


	4. Ocean Avenue

Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush

HOLA! this is kind of a inbetween everything chapter basically. So think of Trista and her mom's relationship as a Rory/Lorelia relationship from Gilmore Girls.

P.S. I found out I can't watch Girls Next Door the same time as writing because my total sense writing goes haywire because i love that show so much...or The Soup for that matter.

Anyways, I just want to say again that I have pictures of Trista over on my page under the photobucket thingy.

Ocean Avenue by Yellowcard (prob one of my fav songs for life!)

Trista's wardrobe (**remember take the spaces out!!!!**)

http:/ / www. polyvore. com /ch/set?id=16489199

* * *

Trista ran home and found that her mom was still home from the car still sitting in the driveway. She ran in the door and slammed it close.

"Mom!" She yelled through the house. No answer came. "Marco!"

Trista heard a faint Polo come from down the hall. She skipped her way towards her mother's room. She found her pulling random things out of her drawer and throwing them on her bed.

"Do I wanna know?" Trista looked on in confusion.

Her mom groaned in frustration. "I can't find anything in this room, so I'm reorganizing."

"Well can you stop your OCD problem for a second, because I need to talk to you." She sat on a part of the bed that wasn't taken over by junk.

"Is it about a boy?" She clapped her hands together in excitement

"No, well...sorta."

Mrs. Bennet pushed half the stuff off her bed to sit next to her daughter. "Are you dating Kendall? No, it's probably James. He's the pretty boy of your group. I'd better just not be Carlos, he's far to insane."

"Oh God, no! I'm not dating anyone." Trista looked on in disgust. "Instead...I'm going to Los Angeles."

Her mom went from happy to quiet in under a second. "What are you talking about?"

"Well you see Kendall called back Gustavo and is going to do the demo. Well, the only way he was saying yes is if me and the guys were able to go with him. Well you know me, I can't sing without making babies cry...so I'm going to be their...assistant." She looked her mom in the eye the entire time to let her know she wasn't scared.

"When do you leave?"

"The plane leaves at two, so only a few hours." Her mom still stayed quiet. "Look, mom if you don't want me to go then I won't. I'll go call Kendall right now." Trista got up and went to grab the phone, but her mom grabbed her arm to stop her.

"No, sweetie, no." She stood up and held both her daughter's hands in front of her. "I want you to go. I want you to be able to do everything with your life."

"But mom, if you want me to stay here I will."

"Bite your tongue. You're going, so lets go get you packed." Her mom wrapped an arm around her shoulders and the two walked into her room.

The two packed everything she could ever possibly need. She had her duffel bag filled to the brim with things her mom kept throwing in, even if she needed it or not.

"Ok, I'm pretty sure that's all of what you will need." Mrs. Bennet watched as her daughter zipped her bag close.

"You do realize that I am going to come home at some point correct?" Trista threw the bag over towards her door.

"I just want to make sure you are well prepared. I'm gonna go call Kendall's mom to see about the tickets and everything." She skipped out of the room.

Trista plopped onto her bed with a sigh. She looked around her room trying to memorized everything she could until the next time she will be back here. This room had great memories throughout it. From wall to wall, floor to ceiling there had been great amounts of moments that happen in there. She looked over at her wall across from her that was completely covered with pictures. There were pictures from when they were to 6 to 16. Next to those pictures was her closet which she couldn't help but laugh when she saw the one hinge at the top slightly bent off the door frame. There were many times that the boys snuck in her room when they weren't suppose to be there, and on those few nights that her mom would knock on the door, the four boys would cram themselves into her very small closet. Thank god though the night the hinge broke her mom just left the room and the four boys came falling out of the door. Trista remember smashing her face into a pillow to not let her hysterical giggles be heard by her mom.

As she kept her eyes moving around her room more giggles were let out seeing the dent that was caved into her wall, which was a perfect indent of Carlos' head. This was when he was going through his skateboarding stage and decided to try some tricks in her room. He landed wrong or something on the hard wood floor, having him roll across the floor to fast to comprehend. Somehow he smashed his head against her wall leaving a dent for life. She looked out her window that was behind her bed. She was definitely going to miss the snow even though she always said she hated it. It was kind of comforting in a weird way. She remember one night when Kendall was staying over at her house and the two snuck out of the window to just walk the streets. They would walk the streets at night all the time. When they came back to her house Kendall was going to give her a boost into her room since she wasn't tall enough to make it herself. When he pushed her into the room, she completely missed the bed and crashed on her floor. Kendall couldn't stop laughing at her as she cursed him out for throwing her in the room.

Besides them somehow always ending up hurt, pranks were always pulled or them just hanging out. James played a horrible prank on her once where he decide to put rice on top of the blades of her ceiling fan. So when she turned it on rice went flying everywhere! That was such a bitch to clean up too. She still finds rice pieces every now and then. There were times that they would play video games all night, just chill and listen to music, and then there were those times were wrestling somehow got started on her bedroom floor. Most of the time Trista would have to sit on one of the boys just to make them settle down, which never works because they just flip her over and pin her to the floor. Then there was that one eventful night last summer where Logan decided it would be a GREAT idea to use a Ouija Board. She spent half the night hiding in his arm because everything she heard was freaking her out.

"Ok, so we are meeting everyone at the airport." Mrs. Bennet came back into the room still holding the phone in her hand.

"Guess we should go then."

Trista and her mom went out to the car and headed towards the airport. The car ride was silent. The only sound was the radio playing one of the top pop songs of the year on some cheesy station. This was weird for Trista because it was never quiet between the two Bennet's.

Her and her mom were more like friends first, mother and daughter second. After her dad left when she was six, her mom did everything in her power to not let it get to her. Her mom gave her everything she could. She would work double shifts at the hospital when she was younger to give her the life she wanted for her daughter. But when Mrs. Bennet wasn't working the two had the time of her life. They would go shopping, run around the house like complete morons with the radio blaring, have movie nights once a week, and always go to the stupid little carnivals that would come to town.

Trista looked over at her mom with a slight frown. How was she going to be able to be away from her for three months? Her mother, of course being the sensible one that she is, is even letting her go. She didn't like leaving her mom by herself though. Anyways, she was a 16 year old girl without her mother with her. She thanked God that Mrs. Knight was going because she was going to need to some girl guidance at some point.

"Stop giving me that look." Mrs. Bennet looked over at her daughter as she stopped at a red light.

"Are you sure you are ok with this?"

"Trista Marie Bennet!"

"Fine! I'll shut up." The two stayed quiet for the rest of the drive.

Her mom parked the car in the parking lot. Trista grabbed her duffel and her backpack out of the trunk, and they made their way into the airport. The two saw the boys, Mrs. Knight, and Katie in the waiting area. Mrs. Bennet couldn't go past the gate so they had to say their goodbyes there. She hugged everyone, leaving her daughter for last. With a tight squeeze and a kiss on the cheek she left her daughter go.

"Call me everyday!" Trista heard her mom yell as they walked through the security brief.

They made it through the baggage and headed towards the plane. It was a two-three-two plane. Meaning two seats, three seats, two seats. Katie and Mrs. Knight sat all the way towards the left. James, Carlos, and Logan sat in the middle. Leaving Kendall and Trista on the right. Trista insisted she took the window seat so that if they were going to go down she could see it happen. Kendall just laughed at her and let her into the seat.

"I don't get what your problem is with planes." He said putting both their backpacks in the overhead compartment.

"The last time I was on a plane was when I was ten and I cried the whole time because all the plane did was bounce and shake." She looked up at him.

"You're such a girl." He sat down next to her.

"Um...thank you?" She rose her eyebrows at him.

One of the plane attendants stood up in the front of the plane telling them all the procedures and safety measures. No cell phone turned on, buckle your seat belts, no standing during take-off, blah blah blah. The attendant left her spot and Trista felt the plane start up. As they made their way down the runway, her hands clutched onto the arm rests so tight her knuckles were white. As they took off into the sky she closed her eyes so tight she swore her eyes were going to push towards the back of her head.

"If you don't let up on your grip you're gonna break your fingers off." Kendall whispered down to her.

"Bite me." She whispered back.

"I'm just saying, pretty fingers like those should be handled with care." She flipped him off. "Look at that, I got you to break your grip."

"Whatever, Knight."

"Don't whatever me, Bennet."

"I'll whatever you whenever I want."

"OK, this is starting to sound dirty."

"It's not even sounding like a word anymore."

"Whatever." He rolled his eyes at her and smirked.

She just turned her head and looked out the window. She had to admit, he did get her to settle down somewhat.

"Hey, Tris." She heard James call over. He was sitting on the opposite side of the isle from Kendall. "You want to join the mile high club?"

She just laughed at him. "Maybe later, Hotshot."

"You and James?" Kendall looked down at the ipod in his hands.

"What? Jealous?"

"Ha! Never." He put one of this ear-buds in.

She rolled her eyes and took the other one, putting it in her ear as well. This was going to be a three hour flight and she might as well get some sleep in on the way. Trista wrapped her arm through his and rested her head against his shoulder. She watched his fingers move over the wheel of his ipod looking for a song. He finally settled on a playlist that she had made for him awhile ago. She gave a small smile to herself and closed her eyes.

* * *

"We're in LA!" Carlos yelled looking out the limo window. The group couldn't contain the smile on their faces. Kelly had sent a limo for them to get picked up at the airport once they landed. So the seven crammed themselves into the limo. This was certainly a different scenery from Minnesota. California was beautiful! The sun, the beach, the people, just...everything! Billboards, palm trees, the Hollywood sign, it was just all so surreal.

They stopped infront of a mega apartment complex. They stepped out of the limo and into the heat of the sun. The driver came around to the back and grabbed their bags from out of the trunk.

"Hey, everyone." Kelly popped up out of the blue. "I hope the flight was good." They all agreed and grabbed their own bags following Kelly into the complex. "Welcome to the Palm Woods." She stated leading them through. "Home of the future famous."

"That's the first palm tree I've ever touched." Mrs. Knight smiled touched the wood.

Kelly continued. "Every year kids and parents, from all over the world, come here looking for fame in TV, movies, and music."

"Oh, hey!" Kendall yelled and pointed out a little red headed boy being pulled by a lady. "There's that funny kid from those juice box commercials."

Said boy was complaining about one thing or another he was pulled by the group, not by willingness either. The grouped gave Kelly a confused look all at once. She just gave them a small smile and continued their walk into the lobby of the complex.

"You guys are going to love it here. The rooms are clean, you are close to the studio, and there is an amazing pool."

At the sound of the word pool, the five teens threw their stuff of the floor and ran out of the lobby into the pool area. The pool area was amazing. There were corners blocked off with seating and table areas, a couch area with a fire pit infront of it, and lounge chairs surrounding the pool.

"This is amazing." Carlos sighed and walked over to a section with four lounge chairs infront of the pool. The four boys fell down against the cushions of the seats. Trista rolled her eyes and pulled off her sweatshirt, thanking God that she wore a tank top underneath today. She place it at the end of the chair and sat inbetween Logan's legs so that she was against his chest.

"We are so not in Minnesota anymore." James sighed, closing his eyes towards the sun.

"Uh, Minne-who, now?" Logan smiled.

"What can I say? You guys were right." Kendall smiled over at the rest of them.

"Duh." Trista rolled her eyes.

All of the sudden some girl came from no where, grabbed Kendall, and slapped him across the face. "How dare you! What we had was real!" This girl was screaming at him. "But you threw it all away for Trish! Trish! My sworn enemy! I never want to see you again, Troy! Never!" She screeched the last part. She strutted away crying in hysterics.

"What just happen?" Kendall asked, with a slight red hand print across his cheek.

"You, new guys, just met Camille." There was a random voice talking to them, yet there was no one around them talking. "The Palm Woods method actress queen."

Kendall heard the voice coming from the trash can beside him. Taking off the lid, the red headed kid from earlier popped up. "The name's Tyler. Many see me acting on various juice box commercials. Only, I don't want to be an actor, I wanna be a kid."

Tyler's name was being called throughout the pool area by the women he was with earlier. Hiding Tyler back in the trash can, the women, who turned out to be Tyler's mom came running their way. "Have you seen my son.?" She asked the five of them. "Red hair, adorable, born to be a star. We've got an audition!"

The five told her that he went the exact opposite way he was at, letting him know she was gone from sight. He popped back out of the can, thanking them in the process.

"So, is everyone here an actor?" Logan asked, wrapping an arm around Trista's waist as he sat up slightly.

"No. That's guitar dude. He's a songwriter." Tyler pointed to a guy, with guitar, surrounded by some girls. "That's Lightning, the TV wonder dog." He pointed towards a dog across the pool from them, who somehow was able to wave. Trista was kind of freaked by that. "And then there's the Jennifer's. Three girls of the same name who sing, dance, and act." The three girls came walking out of the lobby and was passing by them. The four boys sat in awestruck as they walked by.

Trista swore it was a scene out of the movie. She felt herself being pushed off the lounge and fell flat on her butt on the pavement. "Logan!" She yelled up at the boy. Still, though, the four were 'in love' at the moment.

"Hey!" James yelled out to them. They turned and looked at the four. "We're a band."

"Really? Oh My Gosh!" The three said rather to giddy. But their moods changed like a drop of a hat. "And we are actress that don't care." The one with the brown hair said.

The three boys looked turned down, except for Carlos. "You want to go to the movies tonight?" He asked, not getting the hint.

"Are you guys starring in the movie." The blonde Jennifer asked.

"No."

"Then, no." Curly haired Jennifer said.

First Jennifer started again. "If that seems harsh it's because it is, and so is this town, so..."

"Later." The three girls pushed on their sunglasses and walked away in their peppiness.

"I'm so in love." Carlos dreamed, laying back against the chair.

"Can I sit, or are you going to throw me off again?" Trista looked down at Logan with her hands on her hips.

"Sorry, Tris." He grabbed her hand and pulled her to sit down again.

"Ok, reality check." Kendall said and turned to the four. "We have to promise ourselves now that we're not going to let this singing thing, or this town, change us. We are five hockey players from Minnesota and we can never forget that. Do we all agree?"

"Yes." The rest of the four agreed.

Trista rolled her eyes, knowing things were going to change quick no matter what they wanted.

* * *

BTW...that really happen to me with the rice and fan, trust me if you want to get some back, try it!

So...there we go....new chapter

please review if you want.


	5. This Week The Trend

disclaimer: I do not own BTR! hmm...but if I could I would love to own each and every single one of those boys.

Thank you all for reviewing and what not. I'm so happy you are all liking this story so much! It makes me feel like I'm doing a good job.

Thank you Gossip Girl for making my train of thought go completely out the window, by the way!

This Week The Trend by Relient K

Trista's wardrobe (remember take the spaces out!!!!)

ht tp:/ /ww w. poly vore. co m/c gi/pro file? id=13 77248

* * *

The five friends left the pool area and headed up to their apartment 2J. It wasn't exactly amazing, but they didn't care. They were still on a California high that nothing could bring them down at the moment. Trista grabbed her bag that made it's way up here and headed towards the room that she would be sharing with Katie.

"Hola, Kates." Trista smiled at her, throwing her bag on her bed.

"Hey." Katie said depressingly as she threw clothes into her dresser.

"What's wrong?" She asked sincerely. She thought of Katie as her little sister. Trista stayed close to her because she knew how it was like growing up with boys and she was going to need some kind of older girl in her life. Other than her mom that is.

"It's this whole moving thing." She threw her suitcase in the closet that the two shared. "I didn't think I would be moving out here too." Katie plopped onto her bed.

Trista sighed and sat down next to her. "I know it's a complete culture shock and I know you left everything in Minnesota with just a drop of a hat. But...this is hopefully going to give us all something good to look forward to." She knocked arms into hers. "Even you."

"No, don't get me wrong it's so cool to actually be in California. But, you and the guys have each other here. I left all my friends. I have to start over."

The older girl wrapped an arm around her and pulled her into a side hug. "Well, no matter what is going to happen you are going to always have me. So, why don't you come down with me to the pool." She smiled brightly down at her.

"No, thanks. I'm going to get settled in here more."

"Fine. Leave me with the hooligans." She teased getting the younger girl to finally laugh. She watched as Katie left the room.

Trista dug through her suitcase to find her swimsuit, that was shoved in the corner of her bag. She changed into the blue bikini top that tied at the back of her neck, and a pair of short swim shorts that were checkered black, blue, and grey. She pulled on a dull blue tanktop and black shorts over top of them. She opened her backpack beside of it to grab her sunglasses and her camera. Her camera was her baby. It was usually attached to her hip wherever she went. James said to her once that she loved it more than life itself, then she asked him about his comb. That argument ended quickly.

She pushed her feet into a pair of shoes and grabbed her towel. She headed out of the room figuring the guys already headed down to the pool. So she kept right on her way. She found the four already laying on some rafts.

"You guys are ridiculous." She laughed as she took a picture of the four of them.

"Well get in here." James commented, still lounging.

"Hmm, maybe later." She threw her things on the lounge chair that was next to her. She set her shoes underneath the chair. She pulled off the top layer of her clothing, and sat down in the chair.

"What are you wearing?" Kendall got off of his raft and leaned his arms against the arm concrete by the pool as he talked to her.

"This is called a swimsuit." She pointed down at her body. She pushed her sunglasses onto her nose.

"Don't you think it's a little revealing?" James was now standing next to Kendall.

"It's a swimsuit guys. It's suppose to be." She rolled her eyes.

"Well get in here so no one else sees you." Logan tried to giver her the stern look.

"Logan, little secret for you." She watched him lean closer. "That doesn't work!"

He just huffed at her.

"Tris, get in the pool before someone sees you." Kendall yelled at her.

"Make me." She smirked, and leaned her head back against the cushion.

"Carlos." Kendall looked over at the boy beside James.

"Got it." Carlos pulled himself out of the pool.

"No, wait, what you are you doing?" Trista looked up at him as he got closer. He grabbed her around the waist and hoisted her over his shoulder. "Carlos, put me down!" She wiggled in his arms to try to get down. The next thing she knew was the two of them flying through the air and crashing into the water. She rose to the surface spitting out water and pushing hair out of her face. "Oh, you all are so dead."

The five got into a quite harsh water fight. The guys were easily throwing her all over the pool, while she would attempt to just get them underwater. The guys wrestled their way through the water with each other. To the people outside of the pool they probably looked like idiots, but that didn't bother them. As long as they were with each other nothing else mattered. After awhile the five settled down and just floated around the pool. Trista had attached herself to James' back. He would maker laugh at moments when he would spring out of the water to quickly making her grab on to him for dear life.

Trista pulled herself out of the pool and dried off. Pulling back on her black shorts, she told the guys to watch the rest of her stuff. She pushed her feet into her shoes and grabbed her camera. Knowing that she was going to take pictures, the four boys rolled their eyes and went back to lounging around.

Trista walked around the complex looking for something that stuck out to her. Everything she saw was shiny and sparkly, not something she was use to. The palm trees kept catching her eye though. There was this one section of about four grouped together. It was the perfect set because the sun shown right above them. She knelt down on a knee so that she was looking straight up the tree. She took a couple of pictures, changing the direction of her angles each time.

"That's a nice shot." A voice called behind her. Trista turned her head and saw Kelly walking over to her. "You a photographer?"

"Um...for fun." She stood up and changed her camera to look at the pictures.

"I would say more than for fun." Kelly caught a glimpse.

"I have done it my whole life. I like to remember everything and anything." She turned the camera off and stuck it in her back pocket.

"Anyways, I'm really here because it's time for the guys to start training, which means your job starts now." She smiled at the young girl.

"Joy." Before Kelly could see her eyes roll, she slipped her sunglasses over them. She followed Kelly back towards the pool. They found the four standing together talking.

"Ok, Mom's all checked in, you're sister complained again that she has no friends so your mom letter her watched Shark Age on Fox." Kelly said as the boys turned to look at her but then turned back around to look at the three Jennifers. "Now it's time to start Gustavo's Boy Band Boot Camp."

"Kelly, we're a little busy here." Kendall said to her.

"So am I, and they won't go for you until you're famous so let's roll." She went to turn away hoping they would follow her.

"Kelly," James stopped her, "clearly you don't understand the power of the-" He cut himself off to show her his pretty boy face.

Trista grabbed her things off the chair and rolled her eyes again. Kelly gave up and stood their to see what would happen next as the guys made their way over to the three girls.

"Ladies, I don't think we properly introduced-" James stopped talking as the girls smoothies went flying at the four guys faces. "-ourselves."

"Ok." Kendall spit some smoothie out of his mouth. "Let's go to boot camp."

Trista bit her lip to keep from laughing at the four as they each took a towel that Kelly was holding for them. The six went up to the apartment, and Kelly waited for them to get cleaned up. Then they all piled into Kelly's car and made their way over to Rocque Records.

"Welcome to Rocque Records." Kelly said as they followed her down the hall of the building. "Where you are going to sing, dance, and sweat your butts off if you want to end up on these walls."

Trista looked down the collages of billboards that hung on the walls. They were all the bands that Gustavo had made into 'stars'. It was like boy band heaven in this hallway. The five stopped at the Boy Quake board, and their faces dropped in disgust.

"Do we want to end up on these walls?" Kendall asked.

"Yes!" James yelled at him.

"Guys, say hi to Nicole Scherzinger of the Pussycat Dolls." Kelly smiled as she walked Nicole down the hall to meet them.

The guys stared on in love and awe, while Trista was just starstruck by complete amazement.

"Hey, guys, what's up?" Nicole smiled at their faces. The five couldn't talk though.

"He's gonna marry you!" Carlos screeched out and pointed to James.

"Where's my ring?" Nicole asked James.

He stood there complete tongue tied, only being able to stutter out syllables. Kendall popped in to save him though. "We're recording some demo's with Gustavo." Nicole repeated the name in complete disgust. "Yeah, have you worked with him?"

"Yes, actually on my first album. Let's just say we had some creative differences." Nicole looked towards Kelly trying to figure out the best possible words to tell them.

A door opened up at the end of the hall and Gustavo appeared out of it. "Nicole, baby!"

Instead of a nice hello, a phone was thrown at his head, that was sitting out in the hall. Thankfully, he closed the door fast enough to not get hit by the flying object. "Good luck, guys." She turned back around to smile at the guys and then kept walking down the hallway away from them.

"All clear!" Kelly yelled to Gustavo, as he opened the door cautiously looking up and down the hallway.

He walked over to them, in a completely different mood. "Ok. So, you guys ready to be stars?"

The four guys agreed, as Trista stood behind them still not completely understanding why she was here.

"Then, prove to me you can be stars." Gustavo grabbed Carlos' helmet off his head. "We have three days to prove to this record company that there is something, anything, here."

"Wait, three days? What happen to three months?" Kendall questioned him.

"Ugh, the CEO of all of our butts, wants to see you guys on Friday."

"We have to be a band in three days?" Logan piped in.

"No, you have to be a GREAT band in three days. Unless you don't think you can do it, Mr. Make Us A Pop Group." Gustavo and Kendall got face to face.

"We can do it. No, problem." Kendall smirked. "Bring it."

"Oh, I will bring it. I'll bring everything I got."

"This is a little to close for me." He looked down at the very little space between them.

"Yeah, me to." Gustavo started walking away. "Dogs, come with me. Girl, go with Kelly."

"The name's Trista." She called over to him.

"Look, how much I care." He looked back to her for a second and then kept walking. They guys smirked at her slightly and followed Gustavo.

"Let's go, girly." Kelly nodded her down the hallway. Trista huffed and trudged behind her towards wherever it was she was taking her. They entered a rather large conference room that had a large table and lots of seats around it. Trista pulled out a seat and plopped down, propping her feet up on the table in front of her. "No, relaxing. You're working." Kelly threw down books, notepads, pens, and pencils on the table.

Trista sat up and grabbed the books off the table. "_The Definitive Personal Assistant_, _The Music Industry_? What is this stuff?"

"This is you're new life. Exciting, isn't it?"

"Completely." She turned the books over to read the back descriptions.

"Start reading, because I'm going to need you working soon." Kelly squeezed the younger girl's shoulder and walked out of the conference room.

She opened the first book and wanted to vomit from the cheery, go happy picture that was staring back at her. '_The six steps to being a Personal Assistant._' On automatic her eyes rolled around in their sockets.

The first step was to prepare yourself. She read that being an assistant was physically, emotionally, and mentally draining. What a joy! She was going to be bitchy no matter what the issue. She was going to be more than a mother to the four boys. She was going to be their receptionist, secretary, calendar, organizer, alarm clock, and waitress all rolled into one. The second step was to be organized. She could not help but laugh to herself at that one. She was probably the least organized out of everyone, except for Carlos. She had to know every date, time, meeting that would be taking place and what needed to be done and when. The third step was to ask question about the person you are assisting. Thankfully, this was the easiest one on the list. Kendall was right about her knowing every little detail about the four boys. She knew when enough was enough, and when they needed to get their aggression out.

The fourth, and the hardest of them yet, was to avoid arguments. Trista knew immediately that this was going to be an issue. She spoke her mind about everything, and anything. She had to learn to hold her tongue about the things she did not agree with and to keep her input to herself. She was probably going to need to get a roll of duct tape just incase of these moments. The fifth step was to speak up if something is not right. If a problem would arise somewhere she had to be the one to tell someone, and get it fixed in little amount of time. The sixth and final step was to anticipate. She had to make sure she was ready for every possible outcome of the day and to be ready to help in any sort of way possible. Trista smacked her head on the table multiple times. She felt like she had been in there for hours and she was getting way to antsy. As if on cue, Kelly came strolling back into the room.

"Hey, how is it going?" She walked over to her, looking over the notes that she had written down.

"I think my eyes are going to bleed." The younger girl rubbed at her eyes with such pressure she felt like they were going to burst.

"It's only been an hour. But I have to say you got farther than I expected." She threw the notes back down on the table. "Anyways, your job starts now. Grab another notepad and a pen and follow me."

The two walked out of the conference room and down the hall. "Where are we headed?"

"We left the boys with Mr. X, who is a dancing coach, about an hour ago. So, we have to go see the results."

Trista bit her lip, to try not say a remark about the guys dancing. She was following her steps anyways. The two met up with Gustavo and walked into the practice room. Her eye's set on the guys that were lounged out on the floor, with the exception of Carlos who was upside down hanging from a bar.

Gustavo went over and turned off the music. "Ok, so it's been an hour and-" he stopped at the sight of the boys.

"What happen to Mr. X?" Kelly asked.

"Well, first he banged his head into the wall a few times." Logan scratched the back of his head in his innocent way.

"Then he got really dizzy." The upside down boys commented.

"Then he said a bunch of bad words that started with the letter X." James breathed out.

"Then The X quit." Kendall finished.

Trista watched as Gustavo shook with rage. And with that she almost went deaf, because he decided to scream his head off in anger. She swore she would never get her hearing back. "Conference room, NOW!"

The five teens stumbled their way down the hall.

"How's your part going?" Kendall asked Trista as they walked together.

"You mean besides the insane amount of books Kelly threw at me, great." She glared up at him. The five teens sat down at the table.

"Part two of my Great Pop Group Boot Camp, the Great Look." Gustavo slammed his hands down on the table.

"When do we sing?" James asked, looking through a packet that each of them got.

"When I tell you to sing!" He yelled and sat down at the opposite end of the table.

Two management workers, walked forwards.

"Guys," the male one started talking, "we have some exciting looks that will literally transform you."

"Can't we just be ourselves?" Kendal threw the packet on the table.

The adults in the room laughed in a condescending way. "No."

The female worker started talking about the packet. "Boys, we researched and electro-shocked focus groups to determine the exact look and name that will sell millions of records."

The male started again. "Then we turn you over to the stylist to change all your clothes and possible shave your heads." Four girls came from out of nowhere that Trista guessed were the stylist.

James screeched at the sound of shaving of heads and held onto his hair. The stylist took over the boys and transformed them into 80's street kids. Not liking that one, they changed the guys into red, white, and blue nonsense. Their outfits were simple patriotic and had absolutely nothing good about them. The next and last look of the day was gothic bad boys? They were dressed completely in gothic clothing, with leather pants and platform boots included. Through every outfit Trista had to bite something to keep from laughing and this was certainly the hardest of them all. Thankfully Gustavo didn't like any of them and so the guys were clear for the day.

After the boys changed back into their original clothes, they headed into the music room. Gustavo handed them their new song which was called _Girl Time_. Kendall, being himself, couldn't keep his mouth shut about the song though and made Gustavo yell in his usual way for the second time today. The four boys headed into the sound booth, while the Trista, Kelly, and Gustavo stayed in the production part to listen to them. Trista laughed as the guys were feeling up the padded walls, completely confused on the small space they were put in. Gustavo was about to start when Kelly stopped him.

"But, remember, these boys haven't had a break all day. I think they are getting alittle punchy."

"I don't care." Gustavo ignored her. He hit the microphone button so he could talk to the boys. "Ok, so now it's time for the final phase of Gustavo Rocque's Most Awesomest Pop Group Boot Camp. The singing!" He yelled into the microphone so that the guys had to pull their headphones away from the intense sound.

"What is this place?" Kendall asked into the microphone that was in the room.

"It's a sound booth guys. It just isolates the vocals incase we need to edit or enhance them later." Kelly talked for Gustavo.

"Why are there pillows on the floor?" Carlos asked.

"Do you want us to nap, cause we will." James said.

"Oh, yeah. Great group." Trista mumbled and continued to doodle on her notepad.

"It just absorbs any extra echo or treble, just like those thick foam mic covers." Kelly shouldn't have said that because Kendall had to go straight away to play with the cover now, smacking it off his head to see if it hurt. "And I put some fruit water in there incase your mouth's get dry. Ok?"

Not listening to anything she was saying, Kendall smacked Carlos in the head with the mic.

"Funny. Do it again." Carlos challenged him.

Not backing down, he did. "Not so tough without your helmet, are you?"

Carlos grabbed one of the water bottles and squirted it in Kendall's direction. Instead of hitting his target, he got Logan in the chest. After that water was sprayed in every direction in the sound booth. The boys grabbed the pillows off the floor and started beating each other with them as well. Feathers filled the room so that you could barely see in the room. The windows were wet and the feathers were sticking to it. Trista flinched as she saw Carlos slam into the window and slide down.

"Just have the boys meet me in the studio when they're finished." Gustavo got up in annoyance and left the room.

Kelly yelled into the microphone trying to get the guys to settle down. Trista knew anything she was going to try to do was it going to work. With a roll of her eyes, she threw down the notepad she had been holding and went to the sound booth door. Wiping it open, she sighed slightly and went into the feathered room. She grabbed two guys by the ears at a time and pulled them out of the room.

"Studio, now!" The young girl yelled at them. She watched as the four feathered boys slouched their way towards the studio.

"How did you do that?" Kelly asked, as the two girls followed behind them.

"Years of experience." She pulled feathers off of her that had stuck to her body.

The four boys stood in a line. Gustavo stood infront with the rest of the group of people behind him.

He stood infront of Carlos first. "You can't sing." He moved to Logan next. "You can't sing or dance."

"But I can backflip." Logan smiled.

"Stop it." He put a hand to his face.

"Ok."

"Forever." Gustavo kept moving down the line past James, not entirely sure of what to say to him. He then came to Kendall. "And worst of all, you don't even seem to want this!"

In response, Kendall spat feather out of his mouth.

"What about me?" James cried. "I can sing, dance, and I want this."

"You reminded me alot of Matthew McConaughey." Gustavo pointed at him.

"Awesome."

"I can't stand Matthew McConaughey." This wiped any smile James had on his face off. "This group can't sing, can't dance, you don't have a song or a look, and they are COVERED IN FEATHERS! And I'd rather quit right now then commit pop suicide Friday infront of the record company. However there is one song that I would love to play for you."

Everyone turned to face Gustavo who was at his piano playing and singing.

"_Now that I'm through, lay my head, this band of dogs is officially...DEAD!_"

* * *

so yep there we go!

REVIEW! PWETTY PWEASE!


	6. Welcome To The World

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR!

Guess what people? I'm finally done with the first episode! It took long enough right! I wanted to throw my computer off my lap and do a little happy dance when the credits came up! Now on with all the fun stupid stuff, lol!

I want to say thank you to everyone that has review and liked my story and what not.

I would like to give big time thanks (haha, i made a funny) to treehillgirl1 for kicking my butt in gear and to get me to work faster on this chapter.

Welcome To The World by Kevin Rudolf

Trista's wardrobe (**remember take the spaces out!!!!**)

http :/ /ww w. polyv ore. com/c h/set? id=170 886 17

* * *

The five friends found their way towards the pool later that day. They were completely depressed in their own ways. Logan, Carlos, and Kendall sat in lounge chairs facing the pool, while James paced back and forth in front of them. Trista sat on the edge of the pool, swinging her feet back and forth in the warm water. The guys completely blew their chances with at this lifestyle. Gustavo didn't want to deal with any of their attitudes or them period.

"He's a really good piano player." Logan said, trying to make some conversation.

"And I am so depressed." Carlos lied on his back flat to the seat.

"It's the music. Guitar Dude, please?" Trista said looking over to him who had the moment had pink heart sunglasses on and she could not take him seriously.

Katie came walking towards them with a slight smile on her face. "So, has Gustavo dork made you guys famous yet?"

Kendall sat up in his seat. "We had some creative differences."

"You got fired didn't you?"

"All he did was yell and scream at us, and make us wear dangerously tight pants."

James looked at him with anger in his eyes. "Yeah, you're right. He wanted to turn us into rich and famous pop stars. What an idiot!"

"He wanted to turn us into his trained, dancing dogs." Kendall threw his arms up.

"Rich and famous dancing dogs." James hoped up and down like one.

"He's got a point." Logan agreed.

"Oh, so you're siding with James now?" Kendall snapped.

"No..maybe, kinda...yes?"

"You guys blew it." James threw the blame on them. "You blew my shot. You could have tried harder, but you didn't."

"Ok." Carlos sprung up from his position, tired of hearing the three yell at each other. "Let's all just calm down and think of nice, happy thoughts about kittens."

"You think about kittens with your bad singing and that stupid helmet." James pushed Carlos back on the chair.

Trista jumped up onto her feet. "Guys, seriously, calm down."

"Remember our packed about not letting this town tear us apart?" Logan tried to compromise.

It didn't work though, because Carlos went to tackle James. James wrestled him back though.

"Great, now we are all fight. I didn't even want to do this." Kendall grabbed Carlos trying to pull him off of James while Logan grabbed James. The four kept fighting each other off though.

"So, Katie, you want to?" Trista pointed towards the mass of guys.

"It would be my pleasure."

The two walked over and pushed the four straight into the pool. They resurfaced, spitting out water and wiping it out of their eyes.

"Trista, Katie." Kendall complained. "What did you do that for?"

"Looks like you guys need to cool off." Katie crossed her arms.

"Look what this whole stupid thing is doing." Trista pointed towards their situation. "You guys are taking sides over each other and fighting like little girls. Chill out."

"She's right." Logan said.

"I'm sorry." James tried to act sincere.

Instead of apologies back, the four went back into battle with one another. Trista watched as Katie walked away with from them with a sigh. Trista sat down on the lounge chair that Carlos once occupied and watched the guys looking like complete morons. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and took it out. She opened the message to see her moms face as she faked cried. She let out a laugh and sent her back a message saying she missed her like crazy.

"Hey, aren't you friends with them?"

Trista looked up to find the crazy girl from earlier standing there. This time she wasn't in a purple gown but just regular jeans and a shirt.

"Sadly, yet I don't like to admit it. You're that girl that slapped Kendall earlier."

"Yeah, I was in character earlier. I'm Camille by the way." She stuck her hand out.

"Trista." She shook the girl's hand. "Sit." She gestured towards the chair beside her.

"Sorry about slapping him earlier." Camille sat down.

"Don't worry, he'll deserve it later for something." Trista watched as said boy flipped his shaggy hair out of his face. "So I'm guessing you're an actress."

"Trying to be one atleast. I've had a few small roles in things."

"That's so cool."

"What about you? Actress, model, singer?"

"Assistant, for the guys." She ran a hand through her hair feeling really low at the moment. She was surrounded by people who were trying to make it big time and here she was just for the ride.

"That's awesome." Camille gave her a real smile. This was the first real smile she has seen from someone in LA since she got here.

And this was how Trista made her first friend in California. Hell, this was her first time making a friend who was a girl who she could stand. All the girls in Minnesota she couldn't deal with. They were all stuck up bitches, that always complained about the cold and how it was making their hair frizz and stuff. They would always complain about how Trista didn't care about what she looked like and how much of a guy she was. It didn't bother though, she had her guys and that's all that mattered. After that the two girls talked alittle bit more, Trista went back up to the apartment to change into a pair of jeans and a light teal shirt. That night as she was walking back into the lobby she heard singing coming from the pool. As she got closer she knew what the song was immediately. She saw the guys over by the fireplace area singing the Turd Song. As they finished the song, everyone around was clapping for them. Trista couldn't help but smile as the guys looked at everyone slightly embarrassed and surprised. She walked over to them with a small smile on her lips.

"Well, what a difference from the last time I saw you guys." She stood infront of them on the other side of the fireplace.

"I really think we should do this." Kendall smiled and stood up. He walked over to Trista and stood beside her.

"How? We got fired remember." Logan stated.

"We didn't get fired." The other four looked at him like he was crazy. "I mean we got fired. But the problem is we didn't try our best."

"I tried my best." James put his two cents in.

"We know, James." Trista looked at him with sympathy.

"Guitar Dude." Kendall turned around towards the guy who was sitting behind him. "We need some music. Something inspirational."

With an agreed nod, Guitar Dude started strumming away.

With that, Kendall went into his speech. "We are hockey players, brothers of the ice, and we do not quit. Now, are we going to dump the puck and scramble back to the bench, or are we going to grab that puck, pull the goalie, and rush the net big time."

"You really think we can make it as a boy band?" Carlos asked from his seat.

"No. But I realized three things since we got here. One, I love singing. Two, I love singing with you guys. And opportunities like this come once in a lifetime."

"What's the third thing?" Logan asked.

"It's minus eight in Minnesota right now and I'm in love with this pool." They all laughed at his comment. "So what's the play. Dump the puck or big time rush?"

"Big time rush." James bounced up from his seat. Carlos agreed smacking his helmet over his head, Logan also agreeing with them.

"Trista?" Kendall asked the girl next to him.

She looked at the four boys smiling faces and could not help the smile that was bubbling up from inside of her. "Big time rush." She hugged Kendall around the waist. "But what do we do now?" She looked up at him.

"We need to convince Gustavo that we are here for the ride." He answered with his arms around her.

Kendall called up Kelly letting her know that they were coming to the studio so they could all talk. The five headed over to the studio finding Gustavo, Kelly, and the rest of the team waiting for them at the end of the hallway. The two groups made their way towards each other, meeting in the middle of the hallway.

"Well?" Gustavo sounded still completely annoyed with them.

"Ok, we'll do it your way." Kendall smiled. "No goofing off, no pillow fights, and no questions for the next two days."

"Ok." The bugged eyed, producers agreed. "_Girl Time_ from the top." He went to turn away but Kendall's voice stopped him.

"Except for that. We really don't want to sing _Girl Time_."

"Oh, let me guess, you have a better idea. Well let's here it. Let's here the dogs better song title."

"_Big Time (Rush)_." The four boys said together.

Kendall explained. "It's a song about four hockey players from Minnesota, who have an amazing opportunity in front of them. And they're going to take their best shot."

Before Gustavo could turn them down, Kelly came to their aid. "I like it! And you got to stop using the word girl in all of your song titles."

With a little exaggeration, Gustavo also agree with the song. "We're going to be working all night because Friday is two days away. And we are in a big...time...RUSH!"

And with that the next two days had been filled with singing, dancing, and becoming the next great boy band. While the guys were doing this, Trista was filled with schedules and studying. She had a time schedule for everything the four guys had to be doing for the two days. She had never been so on time in her life. She was also reading up and studying everything she could about Rocque Records and Arthur Griffin, who was the boss of all them.

On the last day, the day Griffin would be coming to see the progress of them, the meeting was at 9 a.m. She had to make sure the guys were up by 7 so they could get to the studio in time to get into wardrobe and one last practice in for the day. Trista dressed in a dark purple tank-top that scrunched together at the back of her shoulders, also a pair dark jeans. This was the nicest clothing she had at the moment to go to the meeting in. As the guys sat in wardrobe, waiting for their final touches of their outfits, Trista went around to them seeing if there was anything they needed.

"Do you need anything my dear?" She said, stopping at Kendall's side.

"Yeah." He said. He watched her take her notepad out and a pen. He snickered and pushed them down, getting her to look him in his eyes. "I could really use a hug from my best friend."

"I don't think that's in my job description." She smiled at him.

"I don't care." He stood up and grabbed her waist.

"I don't want to get fired already." She put her hands on his chest stopping him as she joked.

He rose an eyebrow at her. "You know, you aren't the same girl I use to know."

"Oh my God. I'm being responsible! Kendall hug me, quick before I turn good." He laughed at her and brought her into a hug. He basically pulled her off the ground, she let out a quiet squeal.

It was time for them to perform for Griffin. Trista, Kelly, Gustavo, Griffin, and a few other were in the room that looked into the studio room. Trista watched as the song started and the guys went right into their routine. Biting her lip, she wiped the sweat off her hands. Her nerves were working overtime at the moment. She watched as her best friends performed on the other side of the glass, not missing a beat in their dance. Their singing was perfectly together and harmonized. As they came to their final beat, they hit their end move perfectly and in time with one another. Trista chewed on her nails waiting for Griffins response.

"I like them." Griffin smiled. "And the board's going to love them." He stood up, towering over Gustavo. "You have three months to record your demo's. Told you the boy band was back. I have to go, my pants are cold."

And with that Griffin left the room, followed by his two people.

With that Gustavo headed over to the microphone to talk to them. "Guess who's staying in LA?" The guys faces lit up and they jumped in excitement. "Stop cheering! If you thought the last three days were hard wait till you see the next three months. Carlos still can't sing, Logan still can't dance, and I still can't stand James."

"We'll work on it." Kendall said.

"Ok, now you can celebrate."

Trista went down into the room to celebrate with the guys. Each of them hugged her like the world was going to end. James was the worst since he picked her up and swung her in circles. They were now in a new world full of people who were going after the same thing they were. Their lives were about to change drastically and they were ready to take that ride. Together.

* * *

Ok, so kinda sappy ending I know, and I usually hate doing those endings but I had no idea what to do.

Ok people on to the crazy episodes now! this is going to be fun!

REVIEW PLEASE!


	7. You And I Both

Disclaimer: I don't own Big time Rush

thanks for the review like always! I can always count on you people!

So this chapter was written in incredible speed! I wasn't going to write this chapter until later on, but I don't have the other chapter because I left my computer at my boyfriends dorm. And said oh so loving boyfriend was to lazy to drive his ass to my campus to give it back! So whenever he gets home for spring break, the chapter will be up and I'm going to kill him!

You and I Both by Jason Mraz

Trista's wardrobe (**remember take the spaces out!!!!**)

ht tp: //w ww .poly vore. com/c h/set ?id =1743 2509

* * *

"Do you think British people sit around and talk in an American accent?"

Camille gave the girl across from her a crazy look. "What!?"

Trista licked some ice cream off her spoon. "This time I am serious."

"I really got to figure out when you're being sarcastic or not." Camille ate some of her ice cream.

"It takes years of practice." James said.

Trista turned her head to find the guys were now next to them. Kendall, James, and Logan each took a seat at the table while Carlos sat on the arm rest of her chair. He took her spoon and ate some of her ice cream.

"Does this look like an all you can eat buffet?" She stole back her spoon.

"Nope, I just love annoying you." They both stuck their tongues out at each other.

"So what are you girl up to?" Kendall asked sitting next to Trista.

"Not much, trying to find something to do." Trista watched as Camilla stared at Logan lovestruck. Of course he was completely oblivious though, as he was checking out his phone.

"Let's get out of here and go somewhere." Carlos stole some more of the ice cream when Trista turned her head towards Kendall.

"How about the mall?" Camille said.

"I like that idea." Logan smiled at her, which made her almost turn into mush.

"Yeah! I need more hair products." James' face turned into the brightest smile ever. The rest of them ignored his girl moment though.

"Kelly wants me to get some 'professional clothes' as she says." Trista used air quotes.

"Aww, our little Trista's growing up." Kendall pinched her cheek.

"Oh, so funny. Do you have a stand-up show sometime soon?" She slapped his hand away.

"So are we going?" Logan asked before the two friends got into an argument, that would lead into Trista pulling his hair until he agreed with her. It happen one to many times.

They all agreed and started to get up. Trista went to grab her ice cream to find an empty container and Carlos running off. "You're buying me an ice cream, Garcia!"

The group made their way to the mall. The girls took the lead in front of the boys, chatting up about girl things and what not. They boys followed behind them like dogs on a leash. They headed into the Sunglass Hut, which was the first store they were by. They walked around the store trying on different pairs. Trista couldn't help but laugh as she took pictures of the boys pretending to be models with them on.

"Are they always like this?" Camille barely got out as she clutched her stomach laughing.

"Yep. Get use to it." She chuckled as the guys put on their best kissie faces.

"Trista," James called over to her, "take my new headshot."

The group entered a store so that Trista could find some appropriate clothes. Camille helped Trista look for clothes, while the guys looked around for themselves. The two girls walked around the store grabbing everything and anything. They headed into the changing rooms. Camille sat out on one of the chairs putting together some outfits for Trista to try on.

"Thanks by the way, Camille." Trista said, pulling a shirt over her head.

"For what?"

"For helping me. I'm not use to this whole dressing like a girl thing." She pulled an a light blue, jean skirt. She looked at herself in the mirror completely surprised. She looked good. She never though she would be able to pull a skirt off.

"It's no problem really. It's fun having a girl around here that is not all about themselves."

"It's fun just having a friend that's a girl in general." Trista laughed as she took a picture of herself to send to her mom. He daughter was looking like a girl!

"You never had a girl friend back home?" Camille layed the next outfit over the door.

"Not really. I mean, I would talk to some of the girls on my field hockey team. But it was really just always me and the guys."

"You're lucky to have them."

"Yeah." She changed into the next outfit. "Speaking of the guys, I see you've got an eye for Logan."

Camille felt herself blush even though no one could see her.

"I'll take that silence as a yes." Trista pulled off the second outfit.

"Well, what's going on with you and Kendall?" Camille handed her a dress over the door.

Trista couldn't help but roll her eyes at this question. It was asked way to much, but she got use to it after awhile. That's what happens when your best friend is a guy. "Nothing. He's my best friend." She pulled the purple and black dress over her head.

"That's why you guys are always together and always touching?"

"I'm a touchy-feely kind of person. I'm like that with all the guys." Trista opened the dressing room door. "So, do I look like a girl?" She changed the subject.

"It's so pretty."

Kendall and the guys were done looking at the clothes and wanted to get out of there. So he volunteered himself to go tell the girls. As he walked into the side entrance he could hear the girls talking. He heard Camille tell her whatever she was wearing was pretty when he turned the corner. He stopped dead in his tracks as he saw his best friend. She had her back towards him, so she didn't see what Camille was looking at behind her. He watched as his best friend turned around towards him.

"I'm going to go look for some more clothes." Camille said, seeing the slight awkwardness between the two friends and leaving.

"Not a small tomboy anymore, huh?" Trista twirled around in the dress, laughing slightly.

He couldn't help but stare at her. He started from the floor up. He noticed her long legs that seemed to be miles long. He never noticed how lean and how tan they were before because of her being slightly latino. His eyes finally landed on the dress that stopped halfway down her thigh. It was a light purple and black, striped. It only covered her shoulders slightly and had a plunging neck line. He noticed that she filled out the bust line quite well.

'Oh, hell! I'm check out my best friend!' Kendall thought to himself. "You look beautiful." He scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Aw, K, you're getting all soft." She pushed his shoulder slightly, calling him by her nickname for him. "So, why are you in the girl's dressing room."

He tore his eyes away from her body and finally looked her in the eye. "Me and the guys-"

"The guys and I." She cut him off, correcting him.

"You know what I take it back. You don't look pretty." He turned around and went to walk out, but she grabbed him around the torso, hoping to stop him.

"I'm kidding. I love your horrible speaking ability!" She stifled a laugh, as she rose on her toes to rest her chin on his shoulder. He just kept walking with her attached to him.

Trista payed for her clothing and then the group looked around the mall a little bit more. After getting a bite to eat in the food court, they headed out of the mall. They agreed to go back to the apartment to drop off their bags and head to the beach. Trista couldn't believe that they had been there for a week and they had yet to head to the beach. They walked the two blocks to the beach from The Palm Woods. Once they saw the sand in view, Trista and Camille started running towards the water, somehow getting their shoes off in the process. The guys laughed at them in the process as they watched them splashing around in the water. The guys were in there with them not so long after.

Trista splashed Logan as she watched him just hanging back a little on the beach. He gave her a death look and ran after her. She ran as hard as she could as she laughed, but she felt him catching up on her. She let a squeal out as he caught her. He picked her up around the waist and spun her around. He dropped her on the sand and went back into the water with his friends. Trista shook the sand out of her hair and looked on as the guys fooled around with Camille. She smiled at the sight. New friends, best friends, and the beach; it couldn't get better than this.

* * *

It's short yes, but I wanted to post something for you guys.

I WANT MY COMPUTER BACK!

please review!


	8. Failure By Design

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR!!

I gots my computer back!!!!!!! Jump in the air for joy! I basically fell asleep editing this chapter just to get it up for you guys, so sorry for any errors.

Failure by Design by Brand New

Trista's wardrobe (**remember take the spaces out!!!!**)

htt p: //www .polyvo re.c om/c h/set ?id=17 473569

* * *

"Is it time?" Logan asked.

"It's time." Kendall answered him. At the moment Logan, Carlos, Trista and him were standing in front of the the pool looking pretty devious. They had maneuvered James into the pool, still sleeping, on one of the loungers. Trista had no idea how it even happen since she was the last one out there this morning. "Carlos, do the honors." Kendall told the boy next to him.

"Woah! FREE HAIR GEL!" Carlos yelled over the pool, directing his voice more in James' direction.

"Where!" James sprang out of his sleep and fell straight into the pool. The four of them laughed their heads off as he came sputtering to the surface. "Funny, real funny. Now, where the free hair gel!" He yelled at them.

"How sweet is this?" Carlos exclaimed. "It's like a vacation, with singing....it's a singcation!"

"My dear, that's not a word." Trista rested her hand on his shoulder.

"It is now."

"Ok, guys, dry off and get dressed. It's time to hit the studio." Kelly said, coming out of the lobby.

"Kelly!" Kendall said joyfully. "What does the great Gustavo Rocque have in store for us today?"

"Harmonies?" Logan asked.

"Breaking down some new dance moves?" Carlos did some sort of wave thing with this arms.

"A big Hollywood party to get us some red carpet exposure?" James winked at her.

"More reading?" Trista ran a hand through her hair, still tired from last nights books that she basically had to memorize cover and cover.

"Close." Kelly agreed. "You're going to school."

The five of them look at her in horror and screamed bloody murder. Those were the worst words they have heard since being out here.

"Are you serious?" Carlos asked. "This has to be some sort of joke."

"Nope, let's go guys." Kelly said and walked back into the lobby.

Carlos still wasn't quite understand as they followed her. "School. You're kidding right?"

"Carlos!" She turned around getting annoyed. "For the eleventh time, I'm not kidding. You all thought you were going to get three months off from school?"

"It was more hope than thought." Kendall shrugged.

"According to the Actors, Singers, and Performers Association, kids under 18 in the entertainment industry must attended 4 hours of school a day." Kelly watched as the teens looked at her confused. "Did you even look at the pamphlets I gave you?"

"Not exactly." The five stated thinking of how they actually used their pamphlets.

All of the sudden a rush of kids came running by them. Kelly was knocked away from them, and they lost her in the crowd. Kendall saw Tyler in the crowd and got his attention. "Tyler, where's everybody going?"

"To school at the Palm Woods." The small, red headed boy pointed and kept walking.

Trista watched as the guys stared in fascination as the Jeniffer's walked by. The four of them raced after them, following like a new puppy on a leash. She trudge behind them, rolling her eyes in the process. They made their way to a room that looked and was set up just like a classroom. There were desks filtered throughout the room and bookshelves with different textbooks. They watched as the kids sat down in their seats and greeted their teacher, Ms. Collins.

"Today class, we are going to learn about fractions." The blonde, petite teacher started. "And I thought a fun way to do this would be if we divided up some pies!" Ms. Collins pulled out two creme pies from here desk.

"I love fractions." Logan said as the five of them still looked on from the door way.

"I love pie!" Carlos exclaimed.

The teacher kept on talking. "And after we cut 'em, I guess we'll have to eat 'em." The class cheered on in agreement.

"I think we're gonna like it here." Kendall smiled.

The five went to enter the classroom, but Kelly pulled them back out. "Oh no. You guys aren't going to school here."

"What school are we going to them?" James asked.

One of the worst things that could happen did then for the five teens. Kelly took them over to the recording studio and stuck them in a supply closet. The closet was turned into a make-shift classroom with desks, chairs, and a chalkboard that was barely hanging on the wall. Not to mention behind their desks were shelves full of equipment and items that were usually kept in here by themselves.

"Welcome to the School of Rocque." Gustavo slapped the board with a pointing stick.

"I don't like this school." James cried from his seat.

"I think I'm getting more and more claustrophobic by the second." Trista rested her head in the palm of her hand.

"Quiet!" Gustavo pointed the stick in her face and then into James'. "You'll love it! Because by studying here you won't miss out on rehearsing time and recording sessions. Instead of lunch break, the School of Rocque has harmony breaks. And every field trip is to the dance studio down the hall."

"And you're are teacher?" Logan asked.

"No." Gustavo looked at him disgusted.

The five cheered in relief to that news. The less time with Gustavo the better. The door opened and Kelly came waltzing in with the usual smile on her face. "Guys, say hi to Mr. Smitty."

"But you can all call me Mr. Smitty." Said the teacher as he walked into the closet, attempting a joke. He was dressed to a T as a nerd, bow-tie included.

"Look, Logan, that's what you're gonna look like when you're older." Trista said to the boy sitting diagonal from her.

"Shut up." He threw an eraser at her.

Mr. Smitty told Gustavo and Kelly he could take it from there. Gustavo handed over the stick and walked out the door. "First up, probabilities." Mr. Smitty started talking as he watched Kelly close the door. As soon as the door shut the teachers turned into a screaming buffoon. "As in the probability that this band will fail before its first single is every released!" He yelled in their faces, slapping the stick down on James' desk. The teens just looked at him with shock on their faces.

"I don't think we're getting by pie." Carlos whispered to his friends.

Math, Trista hated math. Actually she pretty much hated school in general. It was no fun for her to learn something that she would never use again. Honestly, when was she really going to look at the shadow of a tree and wonder what angle the sun was hitting it at? So at the moment she had her head in her arms, sleeping on her textbook that was laying open on her desk. She was dreaming about laying out on the beach, while she watched the gorgeous Chris Evans fan over her. Hey, a girl could dream, couldn't she?

"All of it!" Mr. Smitty yelled, waking Trista up in the process. She had no idea what he was babbling about, but there was all of the sudden a roll-away chalk board in the room with them. "Let's turn to page 562 in our textbooks."

Trista ran a hand through her hair, watching as Mr. Smitty turned his back to them, writing something on the board. "We need to get rid of this guy. He ruined a perfectly good dream."

"Chris Evans will never be you're boyfriend." James said as if he read her mind.

"I can dream." She smirked laying her head back down on her arms, but so that she could still see what was going on in the room.

"What do you think is going on at the Palm Woods right now?" Kendall asked them. The five went into their own dream states, thinking about what fun they could be having instead of being stuck here.

"Pay attention to the board." Mr. Smitty squirted water in Logan, Carlos, and Kendall's faces, bringing them back to the present.

"Did you guys just have the same Palm Woods fantasy as me?" Kendall asked them.

"With the history assignment bungee jumping?" Carlos asked.

"Close enough."

"We have to get out of here and into that school." James mumbled towards them.

"Follow my lead." Kendall whispered.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Mr. Smitty yelled at them. "No, talking. All eyes on the board." He repeated this phrase over and over again, as he pointed to the board.

"Mr. Smitty," Kendall cut him off, "do that again."

"What?" He did this weird thing with his arm as he pointed. "This?"

"Did you guys see that?" Kendall said, giving all of them the 'go with what I'm saying' look.

"The passion, snap. You can't teach that." Logan said.

"Really?" Mr. Smitty smiled, believing that. "Well, I have to admit I was pretty good." He started to dance more.

"Which is why you should give up you're dream." James said. "And sure you might be to old for a boy band but you are perfect for a...a-"

"A man band." Trista thought up for James as she sprung up in her seat. "Which is all the rage these days."

"In Germany." Carlos said out of the blue. The four gave him a weird look but kept up their lies.

James shook his head and continued. "You got a demo? I bet it's hot."

"No, no, no. I flung those all into the ocean." The bow-tied teachers blushed.

"Then we got to record you one right now!" Kendall told him.

"No, no, no. We...we couldn't do that. It was a long time ago. I put this all behind me-"

"Stop repeating yourself man, and do the demo!" Trista sat up more in her seat, yelling at him.

Somehow the five convinced him. They headed over to the sound booth. Mr. Smitty changed into these awfully 80's clothes, while the teens put together his demo. Trista thanked Kelly silently for making her read the book about the sound production equipment. She put the boys song on, but just the music, as she pretended to actually record him singing the song. As he finished the song, Kendall put a blank cd in a case. The five teens cheered for Mr. Smitty and ran down towards him.

"They're going to love you in Germany!" James pointed at him.

"Here's your super hot demo." Kendall handed him the blank cd.

"Here's your brief case." Carlos said, handing over the leather bag.

"And here's one way ticket to Dusseldorf." Logan handed him the plane ticket.

"Oh, what can I say, except...Auf Wiedersehen!" Mr. Smitty grabbed his bags and ran down the hallway out of their sight.

"Ok." Kendall said. "Now to tell Gustavo our teacher bailed and we need to go to the Palm Woods' school and-" Kendall was cut off as the five turned around and screamed as they found Gustavo and Kelly standing behind them. For how long, they had no idea.

"Oh, of course you can go there." Gustavo said. "Now that your teacher is off to Germany there really is no other option and KELLY GET THEM ANOTHER TEACHER! Someone untrickable!" He yelled and walked off.

"Man, we were so close." Carlos pouted.

"No you weren't." Kelly stated and walked off, phone in hand.

The next teacher they had was on old, angry woman who obviously was dealing with some personal issues. Mrs. Chisdak was her name, and the five had to admit she was completely worse that Mr. Smitty. She told them there was no way they were going to be able to get her to leave. That was before Kendall gave her the keys to Gustavo's Porsche. She never saw an old women move so fast. Not long after that Kelly came back into the room

"You no he's not going to give up." She stood at the open door.

"Kelly," Kendall started, "a proper education is very important to us...and this is a supply closet." He yelled the ending.

All of the sudden a voice came over an intercom, that none of them knew they had. Of course it was Gustavo. "Attention students. All students report to Principal Rocque's office. All students to Principal Rocque's office."

"Does the man think he's God?" Trista said as they all followed Kelly down to Gustavo's office. The five took a seat in front of his desk, as he sat there sharpening his pencil.

"Boys," Trista gave him a stupid look, "and girl, I care about you. I do. I would like to tell you a story from my youth. My principal was a jerk, and I vowed someday I would be a principal. A good one. Fair, pleasant."

"But you're none of those things." Carlos stated.

"HEY!" He slammed his hands down on his desk. "Things don't always work out! Bottom line is, you guys are staying in the School of Rocque. End of story."

"Gustavo-" Kendall started, but Gustavo cut him off by taping on the little principal name board, "Principal Rocque, this school isn't meeting are social and educational needs. We need to go somewhere that actually feels like a real school."

"With girls." James stated.

"A respectable nap time." Trista leaned back in her chair.

"And field trips." Logan's eyes lit up.

"And pie!" Carlos got excited.

Of course Gustavo didn't go for it. "You go to my school, you play by my rules! And I will find a teacher that will enforce those rules. A WWE superstar super-teacher!"

The five just laughed at him, and Kendall carried on. "Who you gonna get? Chris 'The Masterpiece' Masters?"

The five laughed to soon, because the next thing they knew Chris Masters was standing in front of them. He turned around towards them and ripped off his shirt, yelling in their faces in the process.

"I did not see this coming." Kendall said blown away by the man in front of them. Literally.

"Kendall, you really need a muzzle for your mouth sometimes." Trista stared wide eyed at the big man in front of them.

After Mr. Masterpiece, as he told them to call him, finished showing off his muscles, he started class. "I believe the key to a sound mind is a healthy body. So...throw your books away."

The five teens looked in shock and did as they were told. Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as they thought it would.

"Alright, now I want you guys to lift your desks." He watched as the kids in front of him looked at him in confusion. "Lift your desks!" He yelled at them.

The five did as they were told, even Trista who usually didn't listen to anything anybody ever told her to do.

"Now give me 500 desk press'! Count them out!" He yelled.

Later on, the night was spent trying not to move their arms at all, afraid they might pop off their bodies.

* * *

so, what did y'all think?

please review!


	9. Waiting For Now

Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush.

Thanks for all the reviews and everybody reading! And wow where the hell have i been!

Yes, I am skipping the scene where they are all complaining in the lobby, because it's kinda gonna be in the apartment.

Waiting for Now by Bryan Greenberg

Trista's Wardrobe:

http :// www .polyvore. com/c h/set? id=18 187442

* * *

Trista slapped her hand down on her alarm clock and threw her comforter over her head. There was no way she wanted to get out of bed after yesterday's fiasco. She had no strength to deal with a another day of Mr. Masterpiece. She heard Katie moving around the room on the other side of her. Sighing loudly to herself and threw the covers off of her body. She looked over to see that Katie was already out of the room.

'That girl has to much energy in the morning.' Trista thought to herself as she swung her legs over the side of her bed, feeling the cold wood on her bare feet. She got up and went over to her dresser and pulled out her clothes for the day. Thanking god she took a shower the night before, Trista quickly changed into a pair of blue jeans and her white 'Don't Talk To Me' shirt. She sucked in a sharp breath as she moved her arms, feeling her muscles aching from the day before's tough workout. Pulling on a pair of socks, she left the room and headed out towards the kitchen. She noticed the guys were up, but still in bed-wear.

"Morning, Trist." Carlos said from the table in the makeshift dining room. Him and Logan sat there both eating a bowl of cereal.

Trista just simply pointed to her shirt and kept walking into the kitchen. She walked over to were Kendall was perched on the counter.

"You're cranky." He said, eating his own cereal. She just glared at him and stole a piece of his Captain Crunch. "Somebody needs to take their meds."

She chose to ignore him and opened the cabinet by his head. She groaned slightly as she had to stretch her arms to find what she was looking for. There in the back was a box of blueberry poptarts, this making a smile appear on her face. After grabbing a pack, she jumped up next to Kendall. Finally looking over the whole room she noticed one boy missing. "Where's James?" She finally said opening the pack.

"Beautifying himself." Logan yawned, massaging his own arms.

"Why did I even ask." She started eating her poptart.

"OK, guys, I'm taking Katie to her auditions today." Mrs. Knight said, walking into the kitchen.

"Ok, mama." Kendall said around a mouth full of food.

"Try to be good today." She pointed in her son's face.

"Doubt that very much." Trista said softly, rolling her eyes. She looked up to find Mrs. Knight looking at her sternly. "Kidding?"

"You stay out of trouble too. Actually, all of you stay out of trouble today." Mrs. Knight turned around in the kitchen. "I packed you all corn chowder for lunch." She yelled for her daughter to get going, and then the two left the apartment.

James finally emerged from the bathroom. "Does anyone elses arms feel like they are going to fall off?" He stood there holding his muscles.

"Yes!" The other four groaned in response.

"There is no way I can take another day at the School of Rocque." Logan stood in the kitchen now, leaning against a counter.

"We have to get into Palm Wood's school." Carlos put the dishes in the dishwasher, which made Trista raise her legs up onto the counter.

"There is no way Gustavo is going to let us switch." James said.

"Oh no, there's a way." Kendall said, pointing towards the bags of lunch that were on the counter. They all automatically thought the same thing Kendall was. Their devious minds somehow always thought the same thing. The five started walking in the direction of their rooms to finish getting ready. Trista pulled on her shoes and headed into the bathroom. Which she ran into Logan in there getting ready.

"You know I thought when we came out here I wouldn't have to deal with school anymore. How wrong was I." She ran her brush through her hair, separating it down the middle in the back.

"I don't get why you hate school so much." He said around his toothbrush.

"Simple. It's useless crap, that I'm never going to use and I'm not good at it." She braided her hair into two loose braids on either side of her head.

Logan rinsed out his mouth with water and turned off the faucet. "You are incredibly smart-no don't give me that look-you are and you know it."

"No, you're incredibly smart." She put some eyeliner on and eyeshadow.

"See that's why I love you. You never think you are good enough, but you are perfect just the way you are. You will literally tackle someone to the ground just to say hello, never let someone leave without a hug goodbye. And I have never met someone who can work a camera the way you do. I mean honestly who knew there were that many settings." He gelled his hair slightly to make it spike up.

Trista giggled and watched him in he mirror the whole time he was talking. Logan was special to her. Don't get her wrong she had a special place for all the guys. Carlos and her acted more like those two friends that shouldn't be allowed to hang out together because they get into to much trouble. James was more like her big brother. She went to him for advice about anything. Kendall was her best friend that she knew was always going to be in her life. But Logan and her were more brother and sister than anything. He and her had a sort of twin thing going on between them. She knew she could always go to him for the truth. The other guys sometimes called them the twins because how alike but different they were.

"Aw, I love you too, Logie." She tackled him in a hug, but didn't push him to the ground. She took one of her arms from around him and fixed his hair, as his hands were still wrapped around her. "There, now you're perfect." She joked and stuck her tongue out at him.

The five headed to the studio for another day of school. They entered the 'classroom' each taking their seats. Soon after Mr. Masterpiece walked in the door.

"I hope you all are rested up from yesterday." He said to them. "Now, let me jot down something on how fitness and body oil helps build a strong immune system."

As he turned around to write something on the board, Kendall gave the sign to start the plan. Logan grabbed his thermos of soup handing it off to Kendall. The plan was for James to look as if got sick. James squirted his face with water as Kendall souped up the desk in front of him. James put some in his mouth, making it look real, and then made the most retched sound he could. Mr. Masterpiece turned around completely disgusted, not knowing exactly what to do.

"Alright! Chunky vomit!" Carlos yelled in joy. The five pulled out spoons and started eating the chowder off the desk. Mr. Masterpiece didn't know what to do with himself as he watched. He kept telling them about germs and what not. Finally he couldn't take it anymore, screamed, and ran out of the room.

The five high-fived each other and yelled in accomplishment. They settled down a little when they saw Kelly enter the room. "Let's go." She sighed and directed them back to Gustavo's office. They sat down in the seats in the office and watched as Gustavo slammed a big, fat, book on the desk.

"The ASPA Official School Registry." Kendall read the title of the book, smirking as usual.

"And it's filled with every ASPA licensed teacher that I can, and WILL call." Gustavo spoke to them. "Every time you chase one off I have 10,000 waiting in the wind." He threw the book at Logan, who fell out of his chair from the weight of it.

"It's a big book guys." Kelly stated. "Your next teacher will be here in thirty minutes."

"You play by my rules! I WIN!" Gustavo stood with force. "I'm going to laugh and leave victorious now."

And that was what he did, with Kelly following behind him. This left the five teens in the office by themselves.

"Well, I guess we can kiss the Palm Woods School goodbye." James gave up.

"Maybe not." Logan said pointing to the open book in his arms. "This isn't just a list of teachers, It also has rules every ASPA school has to follow."

"I smell brain." Kendall commented and stood infront of him leaning on the desk. Logan and James stood behind him, while Trista sat next to him, reading over his shoulder.

"OK, according to this we're entitled to hot lunches, outdoor breaks, and inter-scholastic sports programs."

"We didn't get any of that." Carlos complained.

"Exactly." Logan stood up and leaned against the desk also. "So, if Gustavo wants to have a school here-"

"-he's got to play by these rules." Kendall finished for him.

"I smell plan." James smiled.

"Miss Devious, will you work on this?" Kendall asked Trista who still sat on one of the chairs.

She smiled up at him. "I'll need post-it notes, pens, and a bottle of water."

"What's the water for?" James asked.

"I'm thirsty." She said and stood up. She grabbed the book out of Logan's hands. "Now, we got thirty minutes, MOVE OUT!" She yelled and walked back to their make shift classroom.

Trista and Logan started going through the rather large book. As Logan would go through the rules that they didn't have, Trista would mark the pages and go through idea's for each. Carlos was sitting there sticking the unused notes to himself, while Kendall and James watched and listened to the planning. Kendall was so right to give Trista the job of master planning. When it came to these things back in Minnesota her mind was working from the moment she heard of an issue. There were many times she was caught in detention on her Saturdays from some odd ball thing she did around the school.

Trista told James and Kendall to quickly run over to their apartment to grab some of the guys clothes. She felt Carlos start sticking the notes to her skin since his body was completely covered now.

"If you keep doing it, I'm gonna take them and stick them somewhere you won't be able to get back." She said to him, not even looking up from her writing. With wide eyes, he ripped them of her arm, knowing she would fulfill her threat.

The sound of the door opening caught their attention. The three quickly shifted the book off the desk, hiding it from anyone that was coming into the room. They watched Kelly walk in followed by a younger man then the last teacher they had.

"Guys, this is your new teacher, Mr. Bryon." She said, introducing him. He simply waved at them and set his things down on the desk. "Do I want to know?" She asked pointing to Carlos with raised eyebrows.

"Probably not." Trista said peeling them off his face.

"And where is James and Kendall?" Pointing to the two empty seats.

"Bathroom." Logan quickly stated, making up an excuse.

"Ok, well Mr. Bryon they are all yours." Kelly made her way out of the room, running into a very flushed James and Kendall. The two just grinned and threw their overstuffed backpacks in the back of the room. Kelly just rolled her eyes and left the room.

"Ok," Mr. Bryon started, clapping his hands together, "Let's start with some history. Open your books to World Government."

Trista watched as he turned around to write something on the board. She brought out the rule book on her desk, opening to the pages that talking about teacher's expenses and what they are granted.

"Ok so we are going to start with the laws and rules that are granted in the US-"

"Like what is granted towards teachers?" Trista asked trying to look like a dumb little girl.

"Sure, something like that." He agreed with her.

"So what does a teacher get working for ASPA?" Carlos asked, finally taking the last of the post-it notes off him.

Mr. Bryan stuttered for a second."Well...I'm not exactly up to date on them."

"So you didn't you know that you are insured 5 paid sicked days, and two personal days?" Trista read off of the book infront of her, following the words with her finger.

"And did you see the weather outside today?" Kendall smiled. "So perfect."

"Yeah, perfect surfing weather. You do surf, don't you?" James questioned him.

"Well, yeah, when I get the time." He leaned against his desk, arms crossed.

"And why would you want to waste a perfect day like this inside?" Logan tried to get him to change his mind.

They watched as Mr. Bryon contemplated the day. The next thing they knew he was telling them he was taking a personal day. They five teens sighed in joy as the fourth teacher they've had ran out of the 'classroom' on them. This might be easier than the expected. Almost immediately Trista put task 2 in affect. She watched as James and Kendall gave some of the clothes in their bags to Carlos and Logan to put in their own. The plan was simple really. They were going to annoy Gustavo by making his control room into their locker.

Trista followed Kendall and James into the room, where Gustavo and Kelly were at. She watched as the two boys dumped their items all over the room. She just threw her bag in the corner, keeping the large book in her arms. Gustavo and Kelly just looked at them like they had completely lost their minds.

"Oh, hey, Principal Rocque." Kendall waved at him, as the three made their way back out.

"Hey!" Gustavo followed them out. "I hope there's a good reason my control room is filled with your sweaty socks!"

"Well," Trista shot him a sarcastic smile and opened the book to where she wanted, "ASPA rule 209 states that all students must have adequate storage for personal belongings."

"Which the School of Rocque hasn't provided." James pointed out.

"Oh, I don't like the sound of this." Kelly said, with scrunched eyebrows.

At that moment, Logan and Carlos made their way down the hall and this time into his office, closing the door behind them. Gustavo made a mad dash across the hall pushing Kendall and James out of this way. He opened the door to the two teens hanging their belongings on his shelves. Which he yelled at them for, since it was supposedly for his awards.

"You don't want to be in violation of ASAP rules, would you?" Logan asked, as the rest of the group entered the office.

"You could lose your business." Carlos mocked him.

Kelly ripped the book out of Trista's hands, and read over the part in the book that had it. "They're right." She said to Gustavo.

"Find a place for the dogs to put their smelly stuff, WHICH IS NOT IN MY OFFICE!" Gustavo yelled back at her. "And where is your teacher?"

"Yeah, we told him ASAP insures teachers 5 paid sick days and two personal days a year." James smiled.

The group heard a 'woop' of celebration out in the hallway. They followed the noise out of the office, to see Mr. Bryon running down the hallway, surfboard in hand.

"Sounds like a personal day to me." Kendall stated.

"Go back to the classroom! I'll deal with you later!" Gustavo pushed them out of his office, and slammed the door in their faces.

The third act was going to be the hardest. Trista started making some calls to set up a basketball game in the performance room, since ASPA required sports in their schools. Trista got a team for the guys to play against, which were a homeless housewives. Ironic, right? She also called up up some people to make sure they made it to the game for a crowd. She left the guys to figure out a school mascot, which they got a goat for. They completely turned the room into the basketball game, and it was the best they have ever done. Gustavo completely lost his mind at the sight. Trista and guys actually thought he might blow something from the yelling coming out of the man. "Principal's Office, NOW!" He screamed right in Kendall's face.

Like many times before, the five found their way back to the seats they had been sitting in one to many times in the past two days. They watched as Gustavo sat in front of them, anger carved into his face, gripping onto a ruler. He smacked it off the desk a couple of times, then pointed it in their faces.

"I am the principal of the school, and I do not give into demands and hooliganistic tactics DON'T SCARE ME! SABOTAGE, SMOOBOTAGE! YOU CAN NOT BEAT ME!" He watched as the five looked at him with wide eyes. "Now, what you've done here can not and will not go unpunished. Which is why I here by EXPEL YOU!"

The five looked at each other in confusion. "What does that mean?" asked James.

"It means you are KICKED OUT OF THE SCHOOL OF ROCQUE! NOW GET OUT!" He stood up and pointed towards the door. "Go on!"

The five teens just stood up, still confused beyond belief and walked out of the office. Once the door was closed, they squished against it trying to hear what was going on inside. They cheered in victory as they heard Gustavo agree to let them got to school at the Palm Woods. Kelly walked out to them rolling her eyes with a smile. She told them to get out of there and go home. Trista waited as the guys changed out of their basketball gear and then walked back to their apartment. The day seemed to get a whole lot brighter than the morning. This lifted all of their spirits and pretty much ran their way home.

"Hey, I'm heading down to the computers. I got to email my mom." Trista said once they were in the apartment. She grabbed her notebook, camera, and the cord for it and headed out of the door. She took the elevator down to the main lobby. She left the elevator and started her walk into the lobby, writing things down in her notebook. She kept walking down the hallway when someone ran straight into her. Everything she was carrying went flying all over the floor infront of her.

"What? Does every over-privileged person in Hollywood think they have a clear path?" Trista kneeled down to grab her stuff, not looking at the person.

"Says the girls who also wasn't paying attention." The person said, helping her get her things.

She rolled her eyes and stood up. She finally got a look at the guy that she knocked into. He was taller than her, which wasn't something new to her. He had blue-green eyes and dark black hair. He wore a simple light grey shirt and jeans, with a thick chained, black cross around his neck.

"Look, I'm sorry." He said, handing her the rest of her stuff.

"Are you new around here?" She completely ignored his apology.

"No, I just got back from doing a demo showcase. But obviously you're new." This mysterious guy smiled down at her. "I'm Shayne by the way."

"Trista."

"Oh, you're the girl who's friends with those Big Time Rush guys."

That's how she's known? She rolled her eyes with a smile. "Yeah. Sorry if they did something to you or anything."

He laughed at her face. "No. I just heard about them. You guys already have a big reputation for only just getting here."

"I don't know if that was something to be proud of or not?"

"Well, it was nice running into you, even if you didn't want to have a conversation." She looked at him in confusion, and he just simply pointed to her shirt. She raised a hand to her face in embarrassment. "Bye, Trista." Shayne said with a smile and turned to walk the other.

She kept standing there, biting her lip, watching him walk away. She couldn't comprehend the world around her. Only the guy that was just basically flirting with her. She ignored everyone around her until she heard Bitters yelling at her for loitering in the lobby. She just rolled her eyes at him, and continued on.

* * *

WELL? So yes I added a character, and you guys are probably gonna be mad at me but I'm not gonna make Shayne into one of those psychopath guys. I'm gonna try to get you guys to somewhat like him for the most part.

please REVIEW!


	10. What If

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush!

Thank you for everyone being amazing reviewers and readers!

SCHOOL'S OUT! this means I have time to write write write! so finally finished moving back home from college for a few months and have time to sit down and finish this chapter.

So this isn't exactly my favorite chapter but, it's finally done. I'm gonna try to put up another chapter this weekend. Cross your fingers.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY MATT! LOVE YOU!

What If by Meg & Dia

Trista's wardrobe (**take spaces out!)**

htt p: / ww w . po lyvo re . co m/c h_10/ set? id =19 096 484

* * *

Trista drummed her fingers against her chin, as she rested it in her palm. Her eyes were fixated completely on the clock across the room from her. Every once and awhile she would write something down that Kelly was saying to her, but mostly she was counting down the minutes until she could leave. Gustavo let the guys leave about a half hour ago, but she had more work to do. At the moment they were working on the schedule for the rest of the week. Meetings, school, and practices were scatter across her planner; that she found out would be forever attached to her hip. Along with a pen permanently carved into her hand. But right now, she had no interest in anything but getting home. Especially since there was a hockey game on later.

"Trista, are you listening to anything I'm saying?" Kelly waved her own pen infront of the younger girl's face.

"That depends." She leaned back in her chair. "Were we talking about letting me go home?"

"Fine." Kelly said with a sigh, and closed her own planner.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She sprang from her seat, grabbing all of her items and throwing them in her messenger bag.

"But remember to get here by 8 tomorrow morning!" She yelled to Trista as the brown haired girl ran out of the room.

She took her time walking towards the Palm Woods. LA at night was beautiful to her. The lights from the building shown onto the side walk, the car's head lights acting as her path home, and the sound of the waves slapping against the shore lines made her smile to herself. She walked to the back entrance of the apartment complex to keep alittle bit more alone time to herself. It didn't last long since she got yelled at for walking through Lighting the dog's commercial at the pool side. It seemed that dog was getting more attention around here than most human actor and actress'.

She took the elevator up to the second floor and started walking down the long hallway. As she got closer towards the apartment, Bitters came ripping down the hall say something to her about her being the 5th hockey playing hooligan. She just rolled her eyes and opened the door to the apartment. She watched as the guys attempted to patch up the pipe in the wall that had been leaking since the day they got there.

"Anyone want to tell me why Bitters was muttering something about hockey playing hooligans?" She threw her bag in the corner of the room.

"We tried to get him to give us a better apartment." Carlos placed his helmet on the dining room table.

"I'm taking it he said no."

"Not much more than failed, again." James sat on the couch in defeat.

"Where have you been anyways?" Logan asked.

"Organizing your schedule." She grabbed a bag of chips out of the cabinet. "Game on yet?"

"Just got started." Kendall said as he moved his legs so that Trista could sit back against the couch on the floor in between them.

"Hot damn, this tv sucks." She opened the bag of chips as she attempted to watch the black and white game. Not to mention the loads amount of static.

"I got this." Carlos said from the spot next to her. He got up and attempted to fix the antenna's attached to the tv.

"Damn, Carlos, you're only making it worse." Logan sighed from the last seat on the couch.

"You fix it, brainiac." Kendall grabbed some chips out of the bag.

"Wait!" James yelled, getting all of their attentions. "That's the best yet." He replied on the way the tv looked once Carlos was done.

The five sat back again and watched with intensity. The championships were starting and each of them picked out their own victories for teams. At the moment Logan and Kendall were tied for the spots and it was getting heated. At the moment though the five were screaming at the 2 foot by 3 foot box, for a stupid move the team just performed. It was coming down to the last seconds in the game. The teens had their faces practically plastered against the screen. The player was about to hit the shot when the screen went black and the back of it started smoking.

"You've got to be kidding me!" The five screamed. They each feel back away from the tv. Trista stuffed a huge amount of chips in her mouth, completely pissed off.

"Now even with this sucky apartment, we don't even have a tv that works." James sighed, as he watched smoke still come slithering it's way out of the top.

"Screw this, I'm going to bed." Trista said goodnight to the guys and headed towards her room. She had no idea where Mrs. Knight took Katie, from the emptiness in the room. She quickly changed into a pair of sweats and a tank top, throwing her hair in a messy ponytail in the process. She grabbed her phone that was sitting on her dresser and called her mother. As she heard the ringing in her ear, she plopped down on her bed. Hearing her mother say hello automatically brought a smile towards her face. "Hi, mama."

_"Hi, sweets. How are you?" _Janette Bennet dropped everything at the sound of her daughters voice.

"I'm good now that I'm talking to you."

_"What happen?"_

"The freaking tv basically blew up during the last seconds of the hockey game."

_"Wait? You blew up the tv!"_

"Not on purpose. It just sorta happen."

_"Alot of things just sorta happen when you five are together."_

Trista laughed, basically hearing her mom roll her eyes from states away. That must be where she gets it from. "So, anything new in Minnesota?"

_"Well, Mrs. Walkers finally took those annoying twinkle lights down from her porch." _Janette sat on her couch, telling her daughter about their crazy neighbor next door.

"After two years, crazy Mrs. Walkers took them down!"

_"It was like a whole town event. There were banners, music, parades."_

"Mom." Trista stopped her, knowing she was joking.

_"Ok, maybe not all that. But the whole town was in a crazy about for the past two days. Honestly, I don't think I'm gonna be able to recognize what house is ours with no lights next door."_

Trista just laughed some more from the comment. She missed her mom so much at times like these. She missed being able to just chill with her mom any time of day, when she wasn't working of course

WTLOWTLOWTLOWTLO

"We call it 'The Ultimate Teen Crib'." Emily Rant said to the crowd in the room. The five teens dropped their jaws in amazement as Gustavo, Kelly, and Griffin kept listening to the presentation. Emily, one of Griffin's set designer, was showing them a drawing of what could possible be the best room they have ever scene. "It's filled with amazing home electronics, arcade games-"

"A swirly slide!" Carlos yelled out in a pure excitement.

"Cool, right?" Griffin agreed with Carlos and turned to one of his many assistants. "Put a swirly slide in my office."

"Griffin, I don't know what this is, but I have to work with the dogs on harmonies today." Gustavo turned up his nose in disgust.

"Change your plans." He looked down on him, as if he were a small man. "Are ancient Japanese founder, Mr. Fujisaki, wants to dump are music division." Everyone looked at him with fear. "But your boys are going to change his mind."

"And we get to live in there?" Kendall pointed to the drawing.

"Yes," Griffin got there hopes up, "for two hours," and then they lost it, "while you shoot up a promotional video surrounded by RCN CBT GlobalNet Sanyoid Products. Which will show Fujisaki why our future rock stars are perfect for selling his blenders, plasma tv's, and missile defense systems."

Trista raised her eyebrows at the vast range of items. She stood behind the guys taking notes like a good girl she was suppose to be.

"Oh and do some interviews." Griffin continued as he sat down at the end of the table. "You know, why they love to sing, why they wear that helmet, and why they love RCN CBT GlobalNet Sanyoid arcade games, industrial strength playground slides, and," his assistant set a laptop in his hand, "the new XZ5 micro-laptop. Look how tiny."

"And we can all wear bandannas." James smacked his hand on the table. "It could be our thing. 'Bandanas'." Everyone just ignored him though.

"Griffin, you can't keep coming into my studio everyday and interrupting my training sessions." Gustavo complained across the table.

"Yes, I can." Griffin just stared right back in a challenge. "And do the interviews by the water. Fujisaki thinks water is lucky. It's weird."

"But you want a performance in the teen hangout crib thing?" Kelly asked, trying to make sure she had everything figured out.

"Exactly. And I need it in two days or the music division will be gone." This made Kelly and Gustavo's jaws officially drop. "But have fun with it." And with that Griffin left, just like he came in, with no knowledge to anyone.

"Ok," Kelly took over, "we'll have the teenage crib here in Studio A, I'll find a nice space location to do the interviews, and put in some calls for a hot director." She went to leave, already dialing her phone.

"I'm a hot director!" Gustavo exclaimed, springing from his seat and stopping her in her spot. "And we're doing everything here because it's easier, quicker, and cheaper. You," He pointed to Emily, "I wanna show you where you're gonna build this thing." The two left the studio. Meanwhile, Kelly told them to head home for the day, and then followed the other two.

Kendall stole the board drawing before they left the office. They headed back to their apartment, looking over to see if they could possible switch the performance to their apartment.

"No!" Logan stated. "No way, it's impossible."

Kendall slapped the board into Logan's chest. "A week ago we were a hockey team in Minnesota, and today we're a band in LA. Anything is possible."

"Oh, you have a point. But how are we gonna get all this in here?"

Out of nowhere James whipped out four different colored bandannas. "Pick any color you want."

"We're not wearing bandannas in the video, ok?" Kendall gave it to him plan and simple.

"You know what, you guys never support any of my risky fashion choices."

"That's because they have been out of style since 1999." Trista ran a hand through her hair.

Kendall went into his thinking mode. "Now the first step is getting the set designer to build the Ultra teencrib here and not Rocque Records."

"Yeah, that's simple." There was full sarcasm in his voice. "And how are we going to do?"

"Logan, are you forgetting the Palm Woods is home of the future famous?"

"So we need an actor?" Carlos asked in confusion.

"Exactly, and we all know the perfect one." With that the five ran out of the apartment and down into the main lobby. They came to a screeching hault. "Wait for it." Kendall said with anticipation. They looked around until the person they were looking for came out of nowhere, slapping Kendall across the face.

"Trevor, I trusted you with my heart, my soul, my money-"

"Camille!" Kendall cut the girl off.

"What?" And like that she changed back into her normal self.

"We need to borrow your acting."

"Sure." And with a shrug of her shoulders she was now apart of the master plan.

The group headed back up to their apartment and set out the rest of their plan. They sent Camille to Rocque Records to act as one of Griffin's assistants. There she would give Emily the card with the new number on it. The number would be sent right to Trista's phone, so she could act as Griffin's secretary, a buffer when she would then hand the phone over to Logan. Who would in turn do his Griffin impression far to well. Either it would be the best plan yet, or completely blow to pieces. At the moment though, the group was standing out in the back of the Palm Woods, waiting for the phone call.

Trista felt her phone vibrate and then go off in her hand. She took a deep breath and then answered it. "Arthur Griffin's office." She listened as Emily asked to speak to Griffin. "One moment please." She handed the phone over to Logan, who's eyes were bugging, telling her he didn't want to do it. "Do your Griffin impression, now."

He paused not wanting to, then Kendall slammed down on his foot, making him scream in pain. "Umm, hello...uhuh..yes, move that set to the Palm Woods, now...ok, I need to touch my llama now, bye." Logan hung up the phone. The five cheered in victory, while Logan still didn't like the situation. "All you've done is set us up for big time trouble."

"Oh, our little Logie. So pessimistic." Kendall joked.

"So scared of everything." Carlos continued.

"And so hot." Camille finished.

Everyone turned their heads in her directions. The guys were totally weirded out, but Trista was just surprised she finally said something.

"Okay." Logan paused slightly from her forwardness. "I'm not scared, I'm realistic. As in what are you going to tell your mom about the crew that will be invading our apartment tomorrow from 11 to 3?" He directed it towards Kendall.

"We'll just figure something out along the way." Kendall shrugged his shoulders.

Everyone split after that, going off to do their own thing. Trista and Camille headed towards the pool area. Camille went to get changed out of her 'costume' first, so Trista sat down on one of the lounge chairs. She heard the strumming of a guitar somewhere in the distance behind her. She figured it to be Guitar Dude, but she heard singing along with it. It was a completely different voice than his though. She turned her head slightly, looked cautiously over her shoulder to find the musician. There by the round fire pit sat Shayne, strumming away. He had a notebook laying next to him on the seat and pencil sticking out from his ear. She watched as he ran a hand through his hair, that seemed to be naturally messy. She got up from her seat and started walking over towards him.

"Hey, hope I'm not interrupting." She said with a slight smile on her lips.

"Actually you're a good interruption at the moment." He leaned back and sighed. "Hi." He gave her a bright smile.

"Hi, again." She laughed and sat down next to him. "Working on a new song?" She looked down at the notebook that was sitting between them.

"Attempting atleast. It's not working so well."

"I doubt that. What do you have so far?"

"You want me to play it for you?" He asked, looking straight into her eyes.

"Sure." She felt herself blush slightly and ran her fingers through her hair to hid it.

He started playing different cords on his guitar, then started singing to it. His eyes focused on the paper next to him.

_"There was a new girl in town._

_She had it all figured out._

_And I'll state something rash._

_She had the most amazing...smile._

_I bet you didn't expect that._

_But she made me change my ways. _

_With eyes like sunsets baby._

_And legs that went on for days."_

He looked up at this part, and watched her with hooded eyes. She couldn't help but feel her heart race and her eyes become glued with his.

_"I'm fallin' in love_

_But it's fallin' apart._

_I need to find my way back to the start._

_When we were in love._

_Oh things were better than they are._

_Let me back into._

_Into your arms."_

He finished what he done of the song and lowered his guitar slightly on the ground. He cleared his throat slightly. "So what did you think?"

"Um, it was...beautiful." She bit her lip, feeling completely embarrassed. She's never felt embarrassed around a guy before. Back in Minnesota guys were easy for her to figure out. Usually the guys were the ones that were all over her, and she just played along. But Shayne was different than any guy before.

"Well, getting a good comment from a pretty girl can make me write more. Maybe you could help me more often?" He arched an eyebrow at her.

"I'm sure I could fit you into my schedule." She shrugged her shoulders with an innocent look. He laughs at her slightly. The two turn their heads as they hear a loud cough in their direction. There stood Camille giving her a look of interest. "I guess I got to go."

"Yes, never leave Camille waiting to long." He laughed again at the impatient actress.

"So, I'll see you around?" She stood up.

"You'll see me." Shayne said matter of factly.

Trista gave a slight wave and turned to wake away. She grabbed Camille's arm as she kept walking, bringing the girl out of the trance she was in. The two sat over in one of the tents so they could talk away from everyone else. Trista picked the seat so that she could slightly still see Shayne, and not look totally suspicious.

"You and Shayne Abrams!" Camille squealed in delight, sliding one of the smoothies she got across the table towards her friend.

"There is no me and Shayne." Trista sipped the drink, tasting coconut on her tongue.

"Whatever! How long has this been going on?"

"There's nothing going on, and this is only our second time talking."

"When did you guy's meet?" She started chewing on her straw intrigued.

"We ran into each other a few days ago, literally."

"You ran into each other?"

"Yeah, I got all smartass and he played right along."

"So he can handle you. That's a good thing." Camille pointed out the obvious. "So, what do you think?"

"He's...different. In a good way. I mean, he just sang for me and I'm basically a complete stranger." Trista played with her straw.

"He sang to you! I wish Logan would sing for me." She pouted.

"By the way, way to point out his hotness earlier."

The actress blushed slightly. "Yeah, it just kinda came out with me having no knowledge of it."

"Yeah, you totally took him over by surprise."

As Camille kept rambling, Trista kept taking quick peeks at Shayne. It seemed he broke his writer's block, because it looked like he was going to town writing away. This made Trista smile slightly, as if she was the reason. One thing she knew though was that she had to understand this boy soon, before he was completely under her skin.

* * *

The song that Shayne sing is Into Your Arms by The Maine. Its an amazing song.

So please revew!


	11. Everybody Loves Me

Disclaimer: I don't own Big time Rush

Thank you for reviewing and reading!

I've been having major writer's block lately. I finally finished this chapter and I'm so glad!

Ok, so I know you all want Kendall and Trista together right now...but...it's not gonna be like that. I have their relationship all planned out, a.k.a. It ain't happening anytime soon. Their will be plenty amounts of flirting but that's as far as it's gonna go...well...for a little while. Please lower the guns, I come in peace!

Everybody Loves Me by One Republic

Trista's Wardrobe **(take out the spaces!)**

http :/ / www .pol yvore. com/ ch_1 1/s et?id= 202480 55

**

* * *

**

After sitting down for dinner, and finally being able to breath straight knowing Mrs. Knight will be out of the apartment during the time they needed, they had Katie on their side. At the moment they were sitting around as Katie went through the procedures needed.

"First, you're gonna need more future stars from the Palm Woods." Katie slapped her pointing stick against the whiteboard she had set up, with lists written. "I recommend the Jennifer's for their lack of fear. Next, you'll need cordless power tools, saw dust, cool code phrases, and-"

"Wait, Katie," Kendall interrupted her, "where'd you get the whiteboard?"

She gave an innocent look. "Let's just say if Bitters comes looking, I had no part of it."

"I taught her so well." Trista wiped away a fake tear on her cheek.

"Speaking of Bitters, you have to keep him in his cage all day. But the key to this whole ultra 2J makeover is convincing Gustavo to shoot the interviews by the pool like that dog food commercial last night."

"Right." Kendall agreed. "And once our teen-dream-remodeling is complete he'll have no time and no choice but to shoot our rocking performance right here."

Trista squeezed Logan's shoulder, as he shook his head in disagreement with the plan.

"And, I get first turn on the swirly slide."

"I get first turn on the swirly slide!" Carlos argued with the younger girl. The two kept bickering until Kendall finally couldn't take it anymore and told them they could go together.

All of the sudden, James stood from his seat, fastening a bandanna around his head. "Let's do this." He pulled out three other ones from his pocket.

"We're not wearing bandanna's!" The other three of his group yelled at him.

"Bandanna's are cool!" He walked away from the group with a huff.

"OK, I'm gonna go get my camera then we can hit the pool." Trista started walking towards her room.

"Wait, for what?" Logan looked confused.

"You guys are gonna need to show Gustavo the pool and proof that it will look ok in the interview." She yelled from her room, grabbing her camera in the process. She grabbed the guys as Katie told them she was just gonna stay in the apartment. The five took their time heading down to the pool. Once they finally made it they realized they were the only ones there. "Well this makes everything easier."

"So...what do you want us to do?" Carlos asked shuffling his feet.

Trista couldn't help but giggle slight at the boy's awkwardness. If you ever wanted to make Carlos nervous it was putting a camera infront of his faces. "Um...just kinda chill I guess."

"You want to be a photographer and you don't know what you want us to do?" James joked with her, sitting by the edge of the pool.

"If you don't keep your snarky comments to yourself I'll be sure to make sure you're bald tomorrow morning." She threw her camera bag on the chair next to her.

James shut up quick. After knowing her for so long, he knew that when she made a threat without looking at the person, it means that she will do as she said if they intend to keep up with the comments.

As the boys goofed off with each other around the pool, Trista went about with her job, taking random shots and still frames. She couldn't help but laugh at her best friends' actions. After the couple of shots, she went to print the pictures at one of the computers in the lobby. She printed out the best pictures and headed back up to the apartment. She headed to bed right away knowing the next day would be insane.

WTOWTOWTOWTOWTOWTOWTOWTOWTO

"Bennet, hurry your ass up!" Carlos yelled behind him.

Trista closed her phone with a huff, and chased after the guys up the sidewalk infont of her. She had been trying to get a hold of her mom since the night before, and she has had no such luck. This wasn't like her mom to not answer her phone, or atleast call her back. She was just hoping that the only reason was that she was working at the hospital all night. She threw the phone in the front pocket of her bag and followed the guys into Rocque Records. As the five started walking down the hallway they heard Gustavo screaming already about god knows what.

"He's in a bad mood. Abort mission." Logan whispered trying to get the others to stop moving forward.

"Stay cool." Kendall ignored him and kept walking forward with the other three. "If we fail, we fail."

The teens stopped infront of a painted ocean scene on a giant poster that Gustavo and Kelly were standing by.

Gustavo took notice to the group immediately. "Heel. Stay. Speak."

Kendall started. "We took some pictures of the pool at the Palm Woods." He smiled, showing the pictures to the two adults.

"Greatest pool ever. Very lucky water." Trista gave Gustavo an award winning smile.

"It's a great location for the interviews." Kendall handed the pictures to Kelly.

"Hot directors shoot there all the time. Swirly slide!" Carlos had a semi freak out, with James smacking the back of his head.

"OH!" Gustavo gave them a pointed look. "The dogs are directing my video now. Well let me tell you how it works here. You, are the dogs, and I am the trainer. Now sit!" The five teens just looked at him, refusing to follow orders. "Don't sit." And with that they sat down on the back of the couch that was in the waiting room. Gustavo rubbed his temple in aggravation.

"This pool looks great." Kelly commented on the pictures. "And it's close enough to be back here by three to shoot the performance at the ultra-teen hangout place."

The five yelled in agreement with her decision. Finally someone seeing it from their side. But of course Gustavo was still against it.

"You do what I say! And I say no, NO, NO!" He jumped around which in turn made the beach scene in the background fall to the ground in a heap. Which followed by the lights and other poles keeping it standing up. "Hey, lets do the interviews at the Palm Woods." He gave a slight smile.

"Guys, you have a quick dance practice right now." Trista said looking down at the notebook in her hands. The four grumbled in response and headed towards the practice room.

"Trista can I talk to you for a sec?" Kelly called out to the younger girl, stopping her from following the boys.

"Sure." She put her book back in her bag and walked back towards Kelly. They sat down on the other side of the waiting room and the two sat down on the one couch. "What's up?"

"Well first off I just want to say you're doing an amazing job." Kelly smiled at the brown haired girl infront of her.

"Thanks." Trista gave her a happily confused look.

"And, well...did you take these pictures?" She looked over the pool pictures again.

"Um...yeah. Why?"

"Trista, these are seriously good. You should take classes." The girl laughed at the statement. "Why is that funny?"

"I'm not good enough for that."

"Trista-"

"I'm an assistant. That's all I am." Trista got up from her seat and walked to the practice room.

Later on that day they all headed over to the Palm Woods to film the interviews. Camille and Katie met them there also to help with the plan. At the moment the four boys were sitting in chairs, getting ready for the interviews with Trista watching over. They watched as Bitters left the pool area and headed towards his office.

"The bird is in the cage and the Jennifer's are in place." Katie popped out of nowhere, reading the text message she just received.

"Ok, team, remember you're missions." Kendall rambled through the plan one last time. "James and Trista you two stall Gustavo. Carlos, Katie and Camille you head to Rocque Records and fake build the ultra-teen crib, while Logan and I install the swirly slide and all those other electronic goodies."

"Ok!" Gustavo yelled over to them from across the pool. "James is up first. I'll shoot the rest of you dogs later."

"Move out."

The group took off into their respective directions. Trista headed over to Gustavo and Kelly to figure out her task with them.

"Ok, I'm headed over to Rocque Records. They should be building the crib now." Kelly rambled to Gustavo. "Trista, here, is going to be me for the moment so do not torture her. And be nice to the boys and stop calling the dogs."

"Kelly," Gustavo took her by the arm, "here's a secret that you need to learn. ALL TALENT ARE DOGS! And dogs need to know who's in charge, or they will not listen to commands and poop on your carpet."

Trista just stood there, rolling her eyes.

"Just be back at the studio with the boys by three." Kelly then turned to Trista. "Help with anything that needs to be done and thank you." With that she left.

"James, sit." Gustavo demanded. James did as he was told with bandanna in place. "Take off that bandanna." As he did this another bandanna was shown underneath. "Take off THAT bandanna." He did so again with another one underneath. This made Gustavo already loose his cool and they just started. Their work was going to be easier than expected.

Trista walked over the camera man checking the equipment he had. "Can I help you miss?" He said to her.

"Isn't this the new XF300?" She looked over model.

"Yep, just got it."

"There's quite a difference from the previous model." She went to look over the buttons.

"Can you please not touch it. The buttons are quite complicated and they're set perfectly at the moment."

She rolled her eyes and look at him with a smile. "Oh, of course. Hey, did this come with any other types of lens?"

"Yeah, um..." As he turned around and kept rambling on about the lens, she pushed in one of the buttons at the bottom that she noticed had to the do with the battery. It turned the battery off but the power switch would still be left on. If he wasn't familiar yet with the camera, he wouldn't be able to figure out the problem for atleast a good 15 minutes. "And yeah, that's all of them." He turned back around towards her.

"Wow, that's amazing. Thanks, for letting me know more about it." She turned around, biting her lip to keep from laughing at the guys stupidity. Man, Gustavo can really pick his workers.

"Ok, Let's get this thing going." Gustavo clapped his hands together. "James, just read what's on the Que cards and-"

"Gustavo." The camera guy called over to him. "We have a problem."

"What do you mean we have a problem?" The large man stalked over to the smaller guy.

"Well the camera-"

"FIX IT!" Gustavo screamed into his face.

Trista giggled slightly to herself, taking a seat next to James on the lounge chair he was occupying.

"Your doing?" He whispered to her.

"Of course." She smiled up at him. The two knuckle bumped and sat back to watch everyone freak out over the problem infront of them. "My favorite part of plans has to be watching people scatter like scared pigeons."

After a few hours, with James not saying one thing good off of the Que cards, Trista was basically falling asleep in her seat that was set up near Gustavo. All of the sudden her ringtone was going off in her bag. She scrambled to get it, and her eyes went wide as she noticed it was the set designer.

"I thought I said no phones!" Gustavo yelled in her direction.

"Sorry, Gustavo. It's Kelly." Trista lied quickly and went away from the set. "Hello, Arthur Griffin's office. How may I help you?"

_"Hi, this is Emily Rant, the set designer. May I please talk to Griffin about the set?"_

"One moment please." Trista muted her phone and looked back at the set to see Gustavo dealing with James. Trista took off into a run. She had to find Logan and she had to find him fast. She ran through the lobby and into the stairwell. There was no time for elevators. She hit the second floor and cursed herself as she held down her skirt from flying up. "Why the hell did I pick today to wear this crap!" She ran down the hallway and basically fell into Kendall. "Set desginer. On phone. Now!" She huffed out and threw it into Logan's hands.

With dislike for it completely, Logan unmuted the phone. "Hello."

_"Griffin. The room's to small. So if you want that swirly slide to fit we're gonna have to bust into the cieling. Is that ok?"_

Logan covered the mouth piece. "Bust into the ceiling? No, no! We'll be arrested!" He looked over at Kendall scared, who had his arm wrapped safely around Trista's shoulders.

_"Uhh, sir, can we demolish the ceiling?"_

Kendall shock his head to tell him no, but Logan went different. "Yes." Trista and Kendall looked at him with shock and outrage. "You better be right about this whole taking a risk thing." Logan said to the two.

Out of nowhere there was the biggest bang and the whole apartment building shook. Trista took a hold of both Logan and Kendall's arms. "This place is a freaking mad house!"

"So, how's your part going." Kendall asked her.

"Great! Alot better than up here obviously."

"We're working on it." Logan shrugged.

"I got to get back, though." She said goodbye to the guys and headed back down the stairs. Passing the Jennifer's on the way, who probably had something to say to the guys. As she made her way back to the pool she found Gustavo chasing James around the pool. She simply sighed and stuck her phone in her front hoodie pocket. After a few more screaming fits and not so subtle stalls James' interview finally finished. Later, Gustavo came back into the pool area pulling Kendall and Logan by their shirt collars.

"Logan, you're first!" Gustavo yelled.

Kendall took a seat next to Trista, looking completely drained already. "I need a vacation."

Trista laughed at her friend. "You need to get that crap off of your face." She commented about the black smudges he put on. She grabbed a tissue out of her bag that was underneath her feet.

"So did you ever get a hold of your mom?" He asked as she cleaned his face.

"How did you know?" She finished wiping off his cheeks.

"I'm the best friend. I know all."

"Well, then, no I haven't heard from her."

"She's probably working overtime or something." He tried to think of the best possible answer for her.

"Yeah, that's what I'm hoping." She frowned slightly, running a hand through her hair.

"Hey," he put a arm around her shoulders, pulling her into his side, "it's gonna be ok."

"Speaking of which, did you guys hear anything from Carlos?"

"No, hopefully that part is going fine. Well, you know, until Kelly has a screaming fit when she finds it." The two laughed thinking about the image.

"Kendall, you're up!" Gustavo yelled.

He kissed the top of her head and gave her one last squeeze before heading over to Gustavo. A few minutes later all they heard was Gustavo screaming into his phone. Trista, Kendall, Logan, and James all stood together on the side in a tight group.

"Do you think he found out?" Logan questioned as they watched Gustavo's reactions.

All of the sudden he turned to the four of them with a stare of death. "Oh, he found out." James commented.

"Apartment, NOW!"

The teens ran there way up to their apartment, 2J. There they met up with Carlos and Katie. As the group made their way into the apartment, it was completely different. The once rundown, mismatched apartment was now bright colors, with new furniture and awesome gadgets. There was a swirly slide, dome hockey table, and not to mention about a ton of electronics. It was seriously the ultimate teen crib. With Gustavo still having a major heart attack, Kelly informed him there was no time to move the set to the studio. Which made them have to shoot the performance in the very place they were standing. They set up the lights and camera, and the boys got into their performance outfits. The boys performed flawlessly.

"Cut. Print. And strike the set." Gustavo yelled to the crew.

"What!" The five teens yelled in shock. The crew completely striped the whole apartment back to the way it was before.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did you dogs actually think you were gonna keep this stuff?" He laughed in the group's faces.

"Swirly!" Carlos called out in desperation as his swirly slide was in pieces on the ground.

"Oh, that's really really good. The little dogs thought they out smarted the big dog." Gustavo barked in James and Kendall's faces.

They five plopped down on their old couch, squished together, making it's legs fall out from under it, smacking the floor with a plop.

"But I do have to admit, we did get some really great stuff today. Let's just hope Fujisaki thinks so tomorrow." And with that him and Kelly left the apartment with the crew following behind them.

"Well, our plan went somewhat through." Carlos shrugged his shoulders. The other four just sighed in irritation. Tomorrow was gonna be hell to pay.

* * *

Finally done! I swear I'm gonna try to get the next chapter up quick as I can.

Review please!


	12. The Beach

disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush

Thank you for all reading and reviewing!

This is my chapter, literally. I love this chapter.

The Beach by All Time Low

Trista's Wardrobe (**take out spaces!**)

h tt p :/ /w w w. poly vor e.c om/ cg i /set ? i d=2 0 6 6 5 0 5 5&lid= 4 15140

* * *

The previous days had been complete hell for the five teens. The meeting with Fujisaki went better than they expected. The music division was staying in place, and not going nowhere thanks to Big Time Rush. After the meeting though, Gustavo didn't feel like celebrating. He made the soon-to-be pop stars stay for 10 hours of singing, with no breaks. While Trista was locked up in the closet, attempting to organize the equipment and other random things in there. It was completely and totally hell. When they finally got home that night though, they received the best gift of all; their apartment was changed into the cool teen-hangout!

Today though, they had the whole day off. School was even not on the schedule. So that meant sleeping in till whenever and lounging around the Palm Woods all day. They haven't been able just to be teenagers for so long. Which is why when Trista's phone went off on her night stand next to her, she groaned in response. She pulled her arm out from the warmth of her blankets, attempting to find the annoying device. Feeling it in her hand, she pulled her arm back, flipping the phone open to her ear.

"Speak now or forever hold your peace." She yawned into her phone.

"I knew I taught you well." Janette smiled into the phone from a few states away.

"Mom?" Trista sat up quickly. "Where have you been?" She whispered, looking over at Katie's sleeping form. She got up from her bed and left the room, closing the door quietly behind her.

"I'm so sorry I haven't answered your calls, my phone went completely dead."

The teenage girl sat down in the middle of the couch, bring her legs up. "Why didn't you use the house phone or anything?" She wrapped the blanket, that was on the back of the couch, around her body.

"I wasn't home to use it."

"Well I'm sure the hospital wouldn't mind you calling for a few minutes. I mean you pretty much run that place."

"I wasn't working."

Trista ran a hand through her hair, completely annoyed, not even mentioning the fact that it was 4 am. "Mom, what's going on? You're being way to cryptic."

"Ok, if I tell you aren't allowed to start freaking out. You hear me?" Janette sighed, knowing she was going to have to tell her daughter sooner or later.

"Fine, whatever, just tell me what's going on!" Her voice cracked when she got to a higher pitch at the end of her sentence.

"Look I've been on a sort of vacation, with someone."

"Oh. Was it with Aunt Crystal? She should be coming into her regular town stop soon right?"

"Yeah, she should be but it wasn't her. It was...a...male companion.

"A male companion? Like a friend or love interest?"

"A boyfriend."

"Well," she took a deep breath, "what's his name?"

"Paul...Denvers."

Trista racked her brain. She knew that name. She remembered his name being mentioned many times in their house but she couldn't put a face to the name. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks. "Uncle Paul?"

"...yes."

He wasn't her real uncle, she just called him that from him being around so much. Actually he was her dad's best friend, well, use to be. She hadn't seen him in a few years. Her dad was in the army, and that meant he was barely ever around. Her mom couldn't deal with it anymore, so they got a divorce when she was six or seven. Her mom always made it seem like her father was the bad part of their family, but Trista would never hear the real reason.

"Sweets, you still there?" Janette whispered through the phone line.

"Yeah." She blinked away unshed tears. "Look, mom I'm gonna go. I'm really tired."

"Ok, sweety. You can call me later if you want."

"Ok." 'That's if you feel like talking to me.' Trista thought to herself. "Bye, mom." She closed her phone not waiting to hear her response. She threw her phone on the table infront of her, not giving a care if it would shatter into a million pieces. She expected that whole conversation to be completely different. She was expecting her mom to apologize repeatedly about not being able to get to a phone because of work, not oh yeah I was out with your dad's best friend, probably having more fun than you are at the moment. She highly doubted her dad knew. Her dad has been listed for a good two years now. She hasn't seen him for that long either, maybe a little longer. She got some letters from him every now and then. He just kept going back, never taking long enough breaks to do anything else with his life. She was proud of him though, with everything he's done.

"Tris?"

Said girl snapped her head in the direction of the voice. She found Kendall standing there, looking like he was going to fall back to sleep on his feet. "I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

"I heard something smash out here. Are you ok?" He ran a hand through his sleep moused hair. She merely shrugged and turned away from him. He knew her better than to just walk away from her during her shrug moments. He walked around the front of the couch and plopped himself next to her in the corner seat of the couch. "Talk to me."

She sighed, knowing there was no way out of this. She scooted up closer to him so that she was against the side of his body. She layed the blanket she had over both of their bodies. "My mom finally called me." She waited for him to get situated before she finally settled. As she was waiting for him she got caught up by the glow of the outside world. The sun wasn't barely showing yet, but the early morning lights just made her loose all control of her mind.

"What did she say? Was she working?" He watched her look out the window above the couch. Her eyes seemed to loose all joy he's ever seen in them. Her brown globes became clouded. "Tris?" He moved his fingers lightly up and down her arm.

She closed her eyes, pushing the tears back again, and shook her head. "Sorry." She layed down, resting her head on his chest. "She's been on vacation...with her new boyfriend."

"Do you know who it is?" Kendall wrapped his arm tightly around her waist.

"My Uncle Paul."

"Wait, wasn't that-"

"Yeah," She rested her chin on his chest so she could look at him, "my dad's best friend."

"I'm sorry."

"You know, it's not even the fact that she has a boyfriend. I'm fine with that, I want her to be happy. It's the fact that she picked him of all people."

"You can't choose the people you like."

"But she's such a hypocrite. She'll sit there and say everything that involved my father is shit on earth. And the fact that she used to even hate when Uncle Paul was around." She felt her eyes get heavy with tears again. She layed her head back down.

"Just remember one thing."

"What."

"Your mom loves you. And you love her."

"Thanks, K." She cuddled closer to his body.

The next thing the two new they were back into dream world. The sound of talking and people rustling around the room woke Kendall up sometime later that day. He was confused at first, then realized they fell asleep in the living room. He picked his head up slightly to see his mom busy in the kitchen making breakfast. He looked over at the DVD player to see the time 10:03 lit up to his eyes. He glanced down at the girl in his arms, to see she was still asleep. The sound of the bathroom door opening brought his attention back to the room around him. Seeing James shuffle out of the bathroom, he figured he should also get up. As careful as possible, he slipped out from under the sleeping girl's form, making sure a pillow replaced his body under her head.

"Morning, honey." Mrs. Knight smiled at her sleep tousled son.

"Mornin'." Kendall took a seat at the counter next to James.

"What was up with that?" James yawned, tilting his head in the direction of the couch.

Kendall ran a hand over his eyes, thinking about the early morning encounters. "Her mom called. At 4 in the morning."

"Did she just get off of work?" Mrs. Knight asked, whisking up the pancake batter.

"Not exactly. She just got back from vacation with her new boyfriend."

"Man," James whistled quietly, "her mom is a total-"

"James Diamond, do not finish that sentence." The older women glared at him.

"Oh, look. Sleeping Beauty's awake." Logan joked, walking over to the kitchen with Carlos in tow. Carlos was shaking two white square items, that looked like small pieces of paper.

"Carlos, what are you holding?" Kendall questioned.

"Polaroids of you two sleeping." He smiled, showing the blonde haired boy the pictures.

"For what?"

"Blackmail." Kendall simply rolled his eyes, while the other three boys laughed in enjoyment.

"Everyone needs to speak in quieter tones." Trista spoke from underneath the blanket pulled over her head.

"Maybe you should be sleeping in your own bed then." Logan watched her wrap the blanket around her body and walk over to them.

"To far." She slumped against James' back, keeping herself semi standing. She rested her head on the boy's shoulder trying to clear the sleep from her eyes. She looked down at the counter to find the Polaroids of Kendall and her. "So who's the one that took the camera out of my room?" Everyone in the room pointed to Carlos who was attempting to stick himself in the fridge, just to get away from the wrath he was about to endure from her.

He looked over at her, with a sly smile. "Did I ever tell you how pretty you look in the morning?"

"Don't try to suck up, it doesn't work." She ran a hand through her tangled hair. "What have I told YOU about my stuff?"

"Don't touch it...ever."

"Very good." She wouldn't have a problem with the guys using her equipment if she knew it wouldn't end up broken in less than 5 minutes it would be in their hands. She turned her head to see Katie, being her happy morning self, come out of their room.

"Breakfast." Mrs. Knight, set the plate of pancakes and bacon in the middle of the table. The six kids scattered towards the table. Trista sat inbetween Carlos and Logan, piling food onto her plate. She might have been a small girl, but she ate the same amount of food as the guys did. Even more sometimes. "So, what are your plans for the day." She sat at the head of the table.

The five 16 year old's simply shrugged their shoulders, forcing food into their awaiting mouths.

"I'm hanging out with Tyler by the pool." Katie said from the opposite head of the table.

"What!" Kendall basically spit out his orange juice, while the rest of them 'Ooo'ed at the small girl.

"Relax, big bro. Just as friends."

"That's so cute." Trista poured more syrup on her pancakes.

"Dude, your little sister's getting more action then you." Logan said around a mouth full of bacon.

The table laughed at the statement. The 'family' finished up breakfast and took their spots around the apartment, just lounging out. Katie left to go with Tyler, and Mrs. Knight said she had to go to the market. At the moment Kendall and Carlos were in an intense games of dome hockey, Logan was sitting on the couch reading a book by Pheobe Nachee; who was the love of his life at the moment; and Trista and James were surfing the internet.

"Ok, swimsuits on now!" Camille yelled as she ran into 2J and pretty much was jumping off the walls.

"Excuse me?" Trista asked, looking up from the computer.

"Big beach party." The brown haired girl clapped her hands together.

The five looked at each other and nodded in agreement, leaving to go to their respected rooms. Camille followed Trista into her room. She sat on Trista's bed as she watched her run around her room looking for her swimsuit.

"So I have a surprise for you." Camille said throwing her hair up into a ponytail.

"Oh, this has to be good." Trista closed her closet door behind her slightly so she could still hear her talking as she got changed.

"Well there's going to be someone special there."

"Could that someone quite possibly be a boy?" She pulled on her new graffiti bikini she bought the last time they went shopping.

"It is a quite possibility." The actress looked over as she saw the closet door open. "That's such a cute suit."

"Thanks." She pulled on a pair of jean shorts and a white beater. "So was the beach party spur of the moment?" She grabbed her bag and started putting all her essentials in it.

"They usually are. They are so much fun though, we just chill all day."

"Ok," Trista pushed her feet into her flip flops and grabbed her bag, "let's go."

The two girls walked out of the room and met up with the guys, who were already ready to go. With them of course complaining about them taking to long and being such girls. Trista merely flipped the four boys off and walked out of the apartment. The two girls linked arms and made their way down the few blocks to the beach. It was already party central with music blaring, people lounging around in the sand and water, and people playing sorts of games. The six found a spot that people were barely around and layed out their stuff. Trista put lotion on her face, knowing that was only part of her body that ever gets burnt.

"Tris, can you put lotion on my back." Logan asked, taking off his shirt.

"Umm," Trista looked over at Camille to watch her basically drool, "I told James I would do his, but Camille can." She pushed the girl beside her over to her brainiac best friend. Trista walked over to James and started putting lotion on his back.

"What are you up to?" He asked.

"What does it look like I'm up to?"

"I'm not talking about this," he pointed to his own back, "I'm talking about that." He pointed over to Logan and Camille.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She gave him an innocent smile and snapped the lid closed, throwing it back in her bag. She took off her top shirt and kicked her flip flops next to her towel.

"Hey, do you guys want to play a small game of volleyball?" This kid named Bryon came over to the group, with his friend Greg who was carrying the ball. They knew the two of them from around the Palm Woods. They were cool guys, just never really hung out with them much.

"Sure, why not." The group agreed and headed over to a small volleyball net that was up in the middle of the beach. The two teams were split with Trista, Logan, James and Bryon on one side and Camille, Kendall, Carlos, and Greg on the other. As they went over the rules of the games, Trista was slightly dancing to the song that could be heard.

"I hope you play better than you dance!" Carlos yelled over to her.

"Bring it on, Carlitos!" Trista yelled through the thin net.

The game started and got rough right away. Trista's team made out a plan right away. James and Bryon would be set up in the front since they were the tallest, easy enough for them to spike the ball. Logan took the back left while Trista was set up as the server. The game was getting heated one play after another. After awhile the team was tied, both of them having 21. A team needed two points ahead to win. Carlos just hit the ball out of bounds giving Team Awesome, as they named themselves, one point ahead.

"Looks like someone can't deal with the pressure." Trista remarked and went to run after the ball. As she was only a few feet away she watched the ball be picked up in someones hands, whose were none other than Shayne's.

"I'm taking this is yours?" He held the white ball out towards her.

"Yeah. Atleast I know it was in good hands." She gave him a genuine smile and took the ball.

"Ah, but do you know that for sure?"

"I'll take my chances." She took notice to a boy around the same age as him come up behind Shayne.

"You bloody well better introduce me to this marvelous creature." Said boy threw an arm around Shayne's shoulder.

"Trista this is my lousy best friend Colin."

"On the contrary, handsome best friend." The English boy, Colin, took Trista's hand and kissed the top of it. "It is my great pleasure to finally meet you."

She blushed slightly. "Finally?"

"Oh yes. Our boy Shayne here talks about you quite often."

"Ok! And that's enough embarrassing me for the day." Shayne's neck was slightly red from his blushing, refusing to look at the girl infront of him.

"Trista get your ass back over here!"

She turned her head around to see the guys yelling for her and Camille hitting them to shut up and let the girl be. Trista couldn't help but laugh at the sight. "Well I better get back before they come over here and drag me back."

"Yeah. We should hangout later." Shayne finally packed up the courage to look at her.

"Totally." She smiled at him and turned to Colin. "It was very nice meeting."

"You too, love."

With that she turned around and ran back to the game. As she got closer to them she could see her four guys giving her a very pointed look.

"Ready to play?" She gave them all a cheeky smile.

"What the hell was that!" Kendall yelled first.

"I was getting the ball."

"For five minutes!" Logan's eyes pretty much were popping out of his head.

"Chill out. Let's just get back to the game." She threw the ball over to Greg and went back to her spot.

They finished the game with Carlos' team winning in the end. The girls were finished dealing with the guys testosterone they were spewing all over about winning and losing. The two changed out of their shorts and headed into the water.

"Sorry about before. I tried to get them to stop." Camille told her friend.

"Don't worry about it. I was going to have to deal with the overprotectiveness sooner or later."

"You should have heard them though." She couldn't help but laugh at the memory. "Man they were cursing up a storm, especially Kendall."

Trista laughed along with her picturing the boys himself. The rest of the day was spent lounging in the water and laying out on the beach. It was night now though and there were bonfires all around them. At the moment Trista was by herself sitting around one of the fires, attempting to stay alittle warm. She had no idea where the guys or Camille was but that was ok with her, she just wanted to chill out. She took a sip of her coke and turned to see none other than Shayne walking over towards her.

"Hi." She looked up at him, as he got closer.

"Hey. Shoot! Hold on I have to return something." He went to turn away.

"What?"

He turned back around towards her. "A map to the seat next to yours."

Trista laughed and shook her head. "I can not believe you just said that."

"Neither can I." He laughed also, sitting on the sand next to her.

"Did you actually think that would work?"

"Colin dared me I wouldn't do it." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Well would it make you feel better if I said you wouldn't be the first guy to try one of those lines on me?"

"Actually it makes me feel like one of those loser that wouldn't be good enough for you." He looked her in the eye.

"Trust me you don't even come close." She smiled at him then looked into the fire.

"So, what was one of the lines?"

"Umm..." Trista raked her fingers through her hair, trying to figure out one. "Ok. Do you have a Bandaid? Because I just scraped my knee falling for you."

"That's horrible."

"Oh yeah, and that happen at the beginning of this year, sadly."

"Were they all that bad?"

"Actually there was one I really liked."

"You liked it?"

"Oh, yeah it was cute."

"What is it?"

"Let's make like a fabric softener and snuggle." The two laughed together.

"That's so corny." He still laughed at her.

"It's adorable!" She pushed his shoulder. He took that opportunity to grab her hand, letting it fall into his own. "I like that even more."

"Tell me something, and I'll tell you something." He moved closer to her, so that they were touching by their legs and hands.

"I'm from Minnesota."

"I was born in New York and moved here when I was ten."

"So you're a snow person to."

"Yeah, I lived on the border of Canada, so there was always snow."

The continued talking, finally finding out about each others lives. Trista's attention kept going back to their attached hands. She smoothly interlocked their fingers, finding out they were a perfect fit. She watched as his thumb made small circles on the inside of her wrist. The light tough made her stomach flip, and electricity run across her skin. Something that could make every day worth waking up for.

* * *

So...what's yall think?

REVIEW PLEASE!


	13. Don't Let Me Stop You

Disclaimer: I don't own BIG TIME RUSH!

Thanks for everyone reading and reviewing.

I'm getting really bad at this whole updating thing. I've been trying and trying to write but it's hard to do that in the hot heat and beautiful sunshine.

so here is my favorite episode finally! BIG TIME BAD BOY! Oohh, Kendall! the things you do to me in this episode!

Don't Let Me Stop You by Kelly Clarkson

Trista's Wardrobe (TAKE OUT SPACES)

h t t p : / / w w w . p o l y v o r e . c o m / c h _ 1 3 / s e t ? i d = 2 1 1 7 2 7 0 5

* * *

She felt her phone repeatedly vibrate in her pocket, which made her concentration on her job decrease more and more. She knew though if she took her phone out Gustavo or Kelly were sure enough to fight with her about the small device. So she reached into her pocket and turned the phone on silent, all from memorization of the keys from having to turn it off in school. She knew who it was. Shayne. After the beach incident, the two exchanged numbers. He had been texting her since the following day, since he left for three days for a few small showcases around California. But right now all her mind was on was her four boys that she was watching behind the glass window. They were practicing their new song 'City is Ours'. It was such a good song that it was easy for her to get sucked away into their melodies. The song ended and Gustavo threw his headphones down on the table infront of him. Kelly and Trista followed him as he made his way down into the performance room where the guys were set up.

"Gustavo, the song is great." Kendall smiled from behind his mic.

"Of course it is. I wrote it. But the band isn't great!" He looked over the four boys. "What's missing is the secret rock and roll ingredient."

"Hair mouse." James pointed at him.

Carlos was next. "Chocolate mouse."

"Spandex? Please don't say spandex." Logan cringed at the opposite end of the line.

"The bad boy!" Gustavo gave a small smile. "The ill-tempered rebel with a flare for synchronized dance. One of you has to be. I say it's Kendall."

Trista bit back a laugh as Kendall's face went completely white. "Gustavo, why do we need a bad boy?" Of course he complained about the topic of interest.

Gustavo pointed to Kelly, who held up a picture of Griffin and hit play on her phone. "_Gustavo, it's Griffin. The band needs a bad boy. Bye_."

"He's driving me CRAZY!" The large producer took off his bug eyed sunglasses. "But he's also right. Because the bad boy is a rock and roll tradition. Come with me." He walked out of the room and into the hall with them following behind. He stopped infront of the _Boy Quake poster._ "Notice the back turned to the rest of the band. Bad boy!" Then moved across the hall to the one of _Boy Blast._ "Notice! The back turned, the black clothing, and the scowl. Bad boy!"

"But there can only be one bad boy per group as learned from the _Bad Boy _experiment of '95." Kelly said, taking down the poster to reveal another one behind it. All four of the guys were dressed in black, each of them turned around facing a brick wall.

"Didn't sell a single CD." Gustavo rubbed his forehead in embarrassment.

"But we're best friends." Kendall stated. "We'd never turn our backs on each other." The other three agreed with him.

"Then let me let you in on another rock and roll secret. The bad boy is also the most popular member of the band, makes the most money, and dates the hottest models."

With that James, Logan, and Carlos started fighting over who wanted it. Each wanting it as badly as the other. Kendall stepped back towards Trista who was rolling her eyes behind them.

"I think you just lost your friends." She whispered towards him.

"Shut it."

The other three boys turned into complete different people after that. They were rude, mean, and even alittle whiny. Gustavo let them go for the time being, wanting them to come back later to prove to him that one of them could be the bad boy that the group needed. The five headed back to their apartment. Kendall and Trista followed behind the three, having to apologize to some people about the ridiculously action their friends were pulling. The guys threw the door open, making Mrs. Knight scream in the process. Carlos proceeded to moon the people outside through the window, James crushed a water bottle on his head obviously thinking that was bad, and Logan was making random drum beats on the Dome Hockey table. Mrs. Knight just turned to the sane two in question.

"Gustavo says one of us has to be a bad boy." Kendall explained.

"But you're all nice boys." The mother smiled to the three.

"And the fact that they are just terrible at being bad." Trista received glares from this.

"Oh, I am so glad you're here!" Mrs. Knight went into frantic mom mode all of the sudden grabbing onto both her son and Trista in the process. "There's an ax-maniac on the loose!"

The two teens slide their eyes over to where Katie was standing with a white board that read 'No there's not!'. They looked at each other and back to Mrs. Knight.

"Oh, well...we'll be extra careful then, mom." Kendall smiled.

"We promise." Trista said through gritted teeth.

"WE WANT PIZZA! NOW!" The three rebels yelled.

Mrs. Knight let go of the two and turned to face the three boys with her face in an insightful glare. They immediately apologized, knowing that look had no good coming out of it.

"You want pizza?" She gave them an evil smile and grabbed the phonebook at them. "Here!" She threw the book at them, rolling her eyes, and walked into her room.

"Good going guys." Trista gave them a thumbs up and went to sit next to Katie at the counter. At the moment she was looking through the new edition of Pop Tiger. "So what's up with the maniac thing with your mom?"

"She thought she saw the maintenance man kill a guy with an ax." She flipped to the next page. "Here he was just cutting a jelly donut in half."

"So, basically you're just leading her on?"

"Of course. She told me not to judge people and here she goes judging."

"Nice." She took her phone out of her pocket remembering the text message she got earlier. She opened it to read _'would it be weird for me to say i'm kinda missing you?'_. She couldn't help but smile at the words.

"Texting with Shayne again?" Katie looked over at the older girl's happy face.

"Yeah." Trista blushed slightly, texting him back saying it was the same way she felt.

"Wait! You're texting with Shayne?" Kendall barked out, walking over across the counter from her.

"And I'm out." Katie pushed herself off her seat, running into her room.

"Kendall, can we please not start." She ran a hand through her hair.

"You got to give me answers."

"Says who?" She scrunched her eyebrows together.

"Us." The other three boys surrounded her also. If she was any other girl she would be in heaven being surround by four gorgeous guys, but she was only irritated.

"You ran off with him at the beach the other night, don't think we didn't notice, and now you've been texting him nonstop." Kendall looked annoyed.

"Am I not allowed to talk to any one besides you four?" She got off her stool and pushed through Carlos and James.

"No, you can talk to Camille." Carlos shrugged his shoulders.

"Thanks!" She spit out.

"Trista-" Logan tried to be the mediator like always.

"-No! Look," she ran a hand through her hair, "I love you guys. You know that. I just need room to BREATHE!" She watched as the four stood in a line, each having their arms crossed. This was going to be harder than she thought, actually it was just gonna be difficult all together. "Just...chill out for 5 seconds before you go completely crazy on me."

"She's right." James whispered to the three boys.

The girl sighed and rubbed her hands across her face. She heard her phone start singing in her pocket. She pulled it out, seeing Kelly's name flash across the screen. She answered it, hearing Kelly ask her to get the boys back here so they could pick out the bad boy. She hung up the phone and relayed the message to the boys.

"Let's go then." Logan slid his sunglasses back over his eyes, turning back into Mr. Rebel. The five walked out the door, with Kendall and Trista in the back. Before the two walked out the door he grabbed her arm, turning her towards him.

"Can I ask you something?" He looked down into her eyes.

"What, K?"

"Do you like him?"

She looked into his olive colored eyes. "Alot."

Kendall broke eye contact with her and nodded his head. He let go of her arm and walked in the hallway to catch up with the guys. She shook her head trying to clear her thoughts and closed the door behind her. They all piled into the limo that was waiting for them outside of the Palm Woods. She felt the whole ride completely awkward, with Kendall sitting as far as possible away from her. But honestly what did he want from her? Once they hit the studio, they five walked down the hallway towards Gustavo's office. James, Carlos, and Logan were first, while Kendall was behind them and Trista was trailing all the way back. Gustavo and Kelly were set up in the waiting area infront of the desk, ready for the guys to 'audition'. Trista sat in one of the plush white chairs, and was completely surprised when Kendall sat down on the arm of it.

They watched as the three made complete asses out of themselves. Carlos went first. He showed them a wood board and then decided to crack it across his face. He slowly fell to the ground from he impact. Gustavo yelled out next, as he watched Carlos stay on the floor like a dead body. James was up.

"B to the A to the D, that's me. I'm bad...BOY!" He smiled at the end of his rap, showing off silver across his teeth.

"Really? A grill?" Gustavo shook his head. "Logan!"

James pouted and sat on the arm rest of the chair next to Trista. Logan threw off his sunglasses and started dancing across the room. Some of his moves were pretty ridiculous.

"No!" The large producer stood from his seat next to Kelly. "Ok! So, Kendall is the bad boy. You're gonna need to start wearing black clothing and talking deeper and slower."

"You mean be fake?" Kendall called out. "I can't. Besides I'm terrible at faking."

"No. Kelly is terrible at faking. I can always tell when she lies to me."

Kelly attempted to laugh. "I have never lied...to you."

"See?"

"Gustavo," Kendall stood up, "we just don't want anything fake about our band."

"Your band? THIS IS MY BAND! Are telling me you're gonna ignore me, and Griffin, and the record company and not be our bad boy!"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Bad boy." Gustavo smiled and pointed in his face. "Get Griffin over here." He told Kelly.

"Why isn't his back turn to the rest of them?" Griffin asked Gustavo once he finally arrived at the studio, with his assistants. At the moment they were all standing in the practice room, with the four boys lined up for everyone to see.

"Because he won't do as I say! Which makes him the bad boy."

"And I don't turn my back on my friends." Kendall shrugged.

"That's good. I respect that. But I said I wanted bad."

"You want bad?" The others three boys went back into rebel mode. Carlos split another piece of wood across his face, making the other two shut up as he fell to the ground in a heap.

"A bad boy is someone parents would never let their daughter's date. And I would let my daughter date anyone of these boys, which is bad. Do something about this or I will. Oh wait! I already did. Say hello to Wayne Wayne."

In walked this ridiculous looking guy with black on from head to toe. He had chains hanging off his neck and with each step he took he had to pick up his pants. "Yo Yo, I'm Wayne Wayne from the mean streets of Detroit. I'm bad bad as my bling bling and these raping grooves like sploit!" He stood infront of the four boys trying to look intimidating.

"Give him the contracts." Griffin told one of his assistants. They threw the book in Gustavo's chest. "Isn't he bad?"

"Bad." Trista said with full sarcasm in her voice. She look over as Gustavo gave her the death stare. "But great. You know, like a good bad. He's so bad he's good." She attempted to ramble her way out of this one, but Gustavo just waved a hand infront of her face.

"Wayne Wayne, blow it up." Griffin and the new bad boy knuckle bumped.

"Later later, Grif Grif." He turned to the boys.

James went to introduce first. "Yo, Wayne Wayne, I'm-"

Wayne Wayne punched his hand away. "Wasting your time time. Look I ain't here to make friends. Ok. I'm here to bring Big Time Rush to the next level. The Wayne Wayne express is leaving the station. So you will step on or step off. Wayne Wayne out out!" The boy walked over of the room, going God knows where.

"We don't like him!"

"Yes! You do!" Gustavo yelled. "You all do! He's the bad boy and he's staying at the Palm Woods. So be good boys and be friend friends with Wayne Wayne. You too." He pointed to Trista, giving her the look.

"Who's Wayne Wayne?" Carlos finally got to his feet coming back to reality.

WTLOWTLOWTLOWTLOWTLO

Trista sat in the lobby of the Palm Woods, slouched on one of the couches. She had papers on the seat next to her, on the table infront of her and in her lap. She couldn't concentrate on her work to save her life, but she definitely didn't feel like dealing with the over-obsessive boys at the moment, who were practically stalking Wayne Wayne like their life depended on it. Obviously they were scared of the repetitive talking kid, just didn't want to admit the fact. She had to admit though that the kid annoyed her to no end. Just looking at him made her want to lash out into harsh comments and witty remarks. But she wasn't allowed, which made her feel as if her tongue was ready to burst out of her mouth for not being used.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw a flash of pink and black. She turned her head and shrieked in shock as she found her best girlfriend she had sitting on the couch adjacent of her. She ran her hands down her face, as the girl laughed at her friends actions. Said girl was dressed from head to toe in pink and black superhero clothing. Including a mask that took up quite a bit of her face.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." Camille couldn't help contain the smile that could be seen from underneath the pink fabric surrounding her face.

"Why the hell are you dressed like that?" Trista threw the rest of her papers onto the table.

"I just got back from audition for _Superhero's the Early Years_."

"And how did it go?"

"Not as good as I hoped." She played with the hair falling out of her ponytail. "I guess I shouldn't have put the casting director in a flying head lock."

Trista glanced out the window to see her four guys hiding behind a planter, with those ridiculous tree hats on. "Hey, you wanna play a prank?" she started gathering all her papers and sliding them into her messenger bag.

"Oh God, will this involve fire extinguishers?" Camille looked at her with wide eyes. She's heard about the stunts that she use to pull back in Minnesota.

"Nope. Just four boys screaming like little girls." She grabbed her camera from the front zipper compartment.

Camille agreed with a sly smile on her face. The two stood up and made their way out of the lobby and into the pool area. The two made their discreet way over to the boys, making sure not to be seen until the moment was right. Trista stood at a good position so they she would be able to see the boys faces as Camille crawled her way to the front of the planter. As she popped up infront of the boys, Trista was sure to get the greatest picture ever as their eyes and mouths were open wide with surprise. She stumbled over to them laughing her head off, as their screams were still ringing throughout her head.

"Oh," she wiped away a tear that came from her eye, "that just surely made my day." She looked at the picture on her camera again, showing it to Camille, as the guys just looked at them with anger.

"Girls, we're in an urgent 'Save Our Band' mission right now." Kendall said, pointing over to where Wayne Wayne was sitting, lounging out on of the lounge chairs being fanned down by three of his posse members.

"Hey, when did Wally Dooley move to the Palm Woods?" Camille asked, looking over the boy.

"Wally Whooley?" Logan asked confused.

"Wally Dooley." She looked over him again and nodded. "Yeah, he must be up for a bad boy role."

"Oh, you have no idea." Trista just wanted to spit at the sight of him.

"We worked together on the _Magic Middle School_. Yeah, he played towel boy."

The five confused friends looked at each other. "WHAT!"

"I'll show you." Camille said and they followed her as they walked back into the lobby. She sat down at one of the computers, and started typing away on the keyboard.

"Wow, you're not texting." Kendall said looking down at Trista who was standing next to him.

"Wow, you're still being a jackass." Trista glared at him, and walked over to the other side of James. He put an arm around her shoulders knowing she was annoyed.

They stood back and watched as Camille played them a clip with Wayne Wayne or Wally Dooley, whoever this guys way, in it.

"So, Wayne Wayne didn't grow up on the mean streets of Detroit." Logan said, once the video was over.

"He grew up in a mansion in Dallas." Camille said and stood from her seat. "His dad invented Toast on a Rope."

"And he's gonna kick one of us out of the band?" Kendall went into leader mode. "Well we're gonna kick him out of the band. Cause we don't need no fakey fakey, poser poser." As he was talking about him, Wayne Wayne showed up behind him with posse. They all tried to signal Kendall to stop. "He's behind me again isn't he?" He sighed and turned around to said boy.

"Hey, Wally." Camille waved towards him.

"Hey, Camille." He smiled at her and then went back into his old ways. "Oh, and news flash. This town is full of fonies and nobody cares. Hey, what do you guys think of the name _Wayne Wayne Rush_?"

Carlos leaned in to talk. "Dude, once Gustavo finds out that you're a foney foney-"

"You are out out." James finished for him.

Wayne Wayne laughed. "You guys, Gustavo is a joke. Ok, Griffin has the power and he'll get rid of whoever I say and I say," he got right up into Kendall's face, "it's you. And there's nothing you can do about it. Cause you can't stop the Wayne Wayne train." He smiled and looked over towards Trista. "By the way, you're coming with me."

"Excuse me!" She crossed her arms.

"You're _Big Time Rush_'s assistant, I'm part of the band, which means you're my assistant too." He gave her a slimy smile.

"Umm how 'bout no."

"Fine, I'll just tell Griffin to fire you too."

Trista shook her head, but knew she had to do this. She stepped out from under James' arm and infront of Wayne Wayne. "Fine." She spat in his face.

He smiled over at the four boys like he just won an award or something. He was more interested on the pure hatred that was radiating out of Kendall's eyes. He couldn't help put feel as if he just stole away a precious item from the Blonde Boy Wonder.

As she started walking with him away from the five, she turned back and gave the boys a death glare. As they walked into the elevator she leaned back on the cold metal. Wayne Wayne decided to slip an arm around her shoulders. She quickly threw his arm off and started to set things straight.

"Ok, here's the deal. I don't like you, and I personally don't give a damn what you think about me. But you will not touch me or do anything for that matter. I will be your assistant and that's it. I'm not gonna put up with your crap though alright!"

He just merely smirked in her face. "Got it." He looked her up and down as she went back to leaning against the side. "So, why do the guys get to touch you and I can't?"

"Because they are my brothers, you are just a pathetic person trying to get something you know you can't have."

"I'm pretty sure I can get to you." He grazed the side of her hip with his hand.

She slapped it away. "I highly doubt that."

Wayne Wayne couldn't help but feel a little turned on by the feisty girl standing next to him. She was something that he could use to hurt those four newbies in the lobby.

* * *

so what did you think?

REVIEW!


	14. I Can Feel A Hot One

Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush...

Ok, so I got some great reviews from the last chapter. You guys are seriously awesome!

So this chapter has stuff for Kendall lovers and Shayne lovers!

I Can Feel A Hot One by Manchester Orchestra

Trista's Wardrobe(take out spaces!)

h t t p : / / w w w . p o l y v o r e . c o m / c h _ 1 4 / s e t ? i d = 2 1 3 1 7 1 2 5

* * *

Trista threw herself down on her bed completely exhausted. She curled onto her side, hugging her pillow to her body, wishing she could sleep. She spent her night before and morning with the evil bad boy, Wayne Wayne. She couldn't get away from him no matter what. She got a total of 5 hours of sleep, just to be called by him again telling her to get him breakfast. She finally got out of his hold, telling him she needed to go get ready for the meeting they were having at the studio with Griffin. He finally agreed, but not before trying to hit on her again, and it yet again not working. The guys just looked at her with sympathy as she walked in earlier and let her go without a word.

She looked over at her clock and groaned, digging her head more into her pillow. She had an hour to get ready and get over to the studio, but she had no will power to move. She slide off her bed and onto her feet. She felt her feet moving across the floor, but her brain wasn't registering that action. She opened her door and walked down the hallway to find Logan, Carlos, and James sitting around on the couch. She had no idea where Kendall was, not that she really cared at the moment.

"Guys you have to be at the studio for the meeting with Griffin in an hour. Remember." Trista called towards them.

"Yes, mom." Logan smirked at her.

"Bite me, Logan." She stuck her tongue out at him and turned back towards her room. Being the guy's assistant she had to look the part and act the part when she was in a meeting with producers and anyone from the label. She went to her closet and pulled out a purple lace-trimmed cami, a white cotton open sweater, and black washed-out skinny jeans. She quickly changed into her jeans and cami.

There was a knock at her door. "Tris, can I come in?" Kendall asked from the other side.

"Depends, are you done being a jerk." Trista sat down on her bed and pushed her arms through the sweater.

The boy on the other side of the door was quiet for a few seconds. "I'm sorry."

Trista rolled her eyes and smiled to herself. She really can't stay mad at that boy. "Come in."

Kendall walked in with a pile of clothes in his arms and kicked the door closed behind him. "I need some girl help." He threw the pile on the bed beside her.

"Did your closet throw up or something?" She stuffed her feet into a pair of black, lace-up, ankle boots.

"I need to become a...bad boy." He scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment.

She couldn't help but giggle alittle. "Bad Boy Kendall. Has such a nice ring to it." She stood next to him and started looking through his clothes.

"Says the girl even with two inch heels on is inches shorter than me still." He scrunched the top of her hair, getting a hit from her in the process.

"Ok so..." She started pulling out all sorts of clothing. "Well of course your black jeans." She threw them in his arms. "Oh and this shirt." She held up his black short sleeved shirt, which had a grey design on the upper chest. She looked over at her clock to see that they only had a half hour left. "Kendall we're gonna be late, so go." She pushed him out her door and down to the bathroom.

"I plan on being late. This way it makes more of a statement." Kendall yelled through the bathroom door as he got changed.

"Well I can't." Trista leaned against the wall that was adjacent to the door. "I have to be there when Griffin arrives to make you guys look good."

The door to the bathroom opened and Kendall gave her his best hardcore look. "So? Do I look good?"

"Something's missing." Trista tapped her chin and looked him over. "Eyeliner." She pushed past him into the bathroom and pulled out her make-up kit from the shelf.

"Please tell me you're kidding?" He leaned against the sink, watching her dig through her case.

"If you want to fit the part, sweetheart, you gotta go to the extreme." She showed him the black pencil.

He gave a deep sigh and groan. "Fine."

She jumped up on the counter top so that she would be eye level with him. He stood infront of her so that he was in between her legs. "Look up." She instructed to him. In doing so, she started on his right eye. "So why are you doing this again?"

"Griffin wants to keep the band to four people, but they are taking Wayne Wayne's side and wants to get rid of one of us." He looked down so she could do his top eye lid.

"So basically you and Wayne Wayne plan to battle for that bad boy spot?" She ran her thumb over his closed eye to make sure the eyeliner smudges.

"Well there can't be more than one bad boy in the group." He rested his hands on her thighs to stand more steadily. "Plus there is no way any of the other guys are gonna be kicked out." He looked up again as she started on his left eye.

"Even if you don't want to admit it, you are the 'bad boy' of the group. I mean all you do is try to go against what Gustavo tells you to do. That is the bad boy role." She watched as he rolled his eyes at her. "Don't roll your eyes at me boy, I can take it out in a heartbeat." She got the point real close to his eye.

"Sure, darling."

"Just close your eyes, dang it!" She ran the pad of her thumb over his eye again.

"So, how do I look?"

Trista looked into his eyes. The black really made his olive colored eyes pop out. She loved his eyes, and she told him this once. He just laughed at her and put her in a headlock. The normal thing the guys do when she starts to act girly. "You look good." They kept looking at each other for a few more seconds. "Umm, we really got to finish getting ready." She whispered.

"Umm..yeah."

He took a step back from her to let her jump off the counter. In doing so their bodies were millimeters apart, making her have to look up at him. Olive and Hazel would not leave each other. Out of the corner of her eye she saw his hand slowly make it's way to the side of her head. She felt him tuck a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"We'll meet you guys at the studio!" James yelled from the living room.

The two split apart quickly, slight blushes on each of their cheeks.

"Let's finish making you bad." Trista walked out of the bathroom and into his bedroom. He followed her like a lost puppy. She went into his closet and pulled out his cargo black jacket and his boots. "Here ya go. I got to head to the studio, but I'll see you there." Without looking back at him she started walking out his door.

"Hey, Bennet." He called to her. She turned to look at him. "You look amazing for a field hockey player from Minnesota." He smiled at her.

She smiled at him. "Not bad yourself, Knight." She turned and finally walked out of the room. She ran down the stairs of the hotel to meet up with the guys, she got there just in time when the limo was pulling up to get them. To her dissmay, Wayne Wayne was also there waiting for the ride. She felt his eyes on her the whole time during the car ride to the studio. She just kept moving around in her seat, not liking the awkward stare. As they got out of the car, she felt herself take a deep breathe of fresh air, calming herself. All of the sudden an arm came around her waist, bringing her back into a hard chest. She expected it to be one of the guys, but it was a different cologne then any of the guys wore.

"You look down right hot." Wayne Wayne breathed into her ear. She struggled to break his grasp on her.

"Hey!" Carlos yelled with anger written on his face. Wayne Wayne quickly let go of Trista, who stumbled to gain balance. Carlos grabbed her and put her behind him. "You can mess with us all you want, but don't you dare mess with her." He said with venom in his voice, as Wayne Wayne just kept giving him his stupid smile.

Carlos turned around wrapping his own arm around Trista protectively and walked back over to James and Logan who were also glaring at him. The group walked into Rocque Records and down the hallway to the studio. The guys got set up in the performance room, while Trista went into the booth with Gustavo and Kelly. Griffin then walked in with his assistants. Not to mention Wayne Wayne's posse also showed up. Griffin took a seat in the front chair to watch as the boys performed. The music started but no one started singing because Kendall was suppose to sing the first part.

"What are we waiting for? I'm antsy." Griffin complained.

"We're missing Kendall." Kelly answered.

"So you got rid of Kendall?" He looked over at Gustavo. "My money was on Logan." He said into the mic so that the boys could hear him.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Logan cried.

"Let's hear my new bad boy band."

"Yeah. Let's hear it." At that moment Kendall walked in, dressed in the clothes Trista picked out for him. He struck a 'bad boy' pose, which made everyone raise their eyebrows in question.

"Oh, no." Kelly covered her mouth with a hand.

Kendall and Wayne Wayne took this moment to get right into each others faces. Each of them staring down their opponent.

"Ohh! It's a bad boy off!" Carlos shrieked in delight.

"A Bad Boy Off?" Griffin sat in question while Gustavo and Kelly tried to motion to them to stop. "That sounds interesting. Doesn't that sound interesting?"

"You know one thing I know about bad boys is," Kendall grabbed a mic stand, "they like breaking stuff." With that he whipped the end of the stand to one of Gustavo's platinum records that hung on the wall.

Gustavo no more than screamed in anger.

"He's right." Griffin smiled. "Bad boys do like breaking stuff."

Everyone filtered out of the booth and into the performance room that held the five boys.

"What was that! " Gustavo cried. "YOU SMASHED ONE OF MY PLATINUM RECORDS!"

"Oh yeah!" Wayne Wayne grabbed the stand out of Kendall's hands and smashed three of the records. With each hit Gustavo's screaming got louder and louder. At the very end he was about ready to run over and charge Wayne Wayne, but Kelly pushed down on his shoulders trying to stop him.

"Round one of the Bad Boy Off goes to Wayne Wayne." Griffin smiled in more delight.

The next round was a rapping competition. Which Kendall won, from making funny of Gustavo's face. Kendall took charge in round three, where he locked himself in Gustavo's office. The group stood outside the door as they heard scraping, shattering, and breaking of objects in the room.

"That does not sound good." Griffin commented to Gustavo. Gustavo ran to the office attempting to open the door.

"He locked it." Trista said, stating the obvious.

Gustavo grabbed the keys out of his pocket and proceeded to unlock the door. Once the door swung opened everyone's eyes turned wide from shock. The office was a complete trash with furniture toppled over and broken, the lights flashing and swinging from the ceiling, and items just complete destroyed. Gustavo went running into his office and as Kendall made his way out with a sledge hammer over his shoulder. He threw the hammer back into the office causing more disturbance.

"He destroyed my office!" Gustavo came running back out. "My music awards! And he used my drawer as a bathroom!"

"Bad boys go where they want." Kendall smirked.

"That's a new one." Griffin said. "Original and very, very bad."

Wayne Wayne then came pushing through the crowd to see the mess. "But..but I'm the bad boy. Me!"

"Dude, he went in his desk." Carlos pointed out.

"I'll show you." Wayne Wayne pointed to Carlos and then to Kendall. "And I'll show you. And I'll show all of you. I'll...I'll." He looked around trying to find something to do that was worse. Then his eyes landed on the target. He proceeded to kick Griffin in his private parts.

Griffin groaned and fell straight to the floor. His hand went up and pointed to Wayne Wayne, letting his assistants know to get the punk out of his sight. The two guys went over and grabbed his arms.

"To far?" Wayne Wayne asked, already knowing the answer. His posse ran out, not wanting anything to do with him.

Griffin then jumped back up to his regular self, fixing his tie. "You're right Wayne Wayne. _Big Time Rush_ should be only four."

"You can't fire me." He cried in his bosses face. "Why? Cause I have a contract. You have to put me in the band."

"I have to put you in A band. Just not this one. They already have a bad boy." The two assistant's carried away Wayne Wayne with him crying about being a bad boy the whole time.

"But I don't' want to wear these clothes all the time." Kendall stated to Griffin. "And I won't turn my back on my friends."

"Fine. And you can still date my daughter." Griffin got right up in his face. "But I want you no where near my desk. Griff Griff out." The two knuckle bumped and Griffin left.

"YOU!" Gustavo yelled having the group turn to look at him. "Nice work." He smiled. The five guys in the room cheered as Kelly and Trista looked at each other in confusion.

"What?" Trista looked at all of them.

"But! He smashed...and rapped and...he went in your desk." Kelly pointed out.

"I teamed up with the hockey heads. Cause they do have good plans."

"I was here the whole time, when did you plan this?"

The four teen boys took papers out and opened them for the girls to read.

"Let's get rid of Wayne Wayne." Trista read the papers out loud.

"Hey! We could have helped. We're part of this team to, you know." Kelly placed her hands on her hips, defending herself and Trista.

"Yes, you are. But Trista was away with wanna-be guy and you're still a horrible faker, liar, actress."

The teens agreed with this one. Kelly started attempting to fake cry, but no one believed it. "Ya, you're right."

They walked back into the Palm Woods lobby, laughing still about the events that happen in the meeting.

"Oh, I've never seen a face turn that white before." Kendall laughed with his arm around Trista's shoulders.

"I still can't believe Gustavo was behind all of this with you guys." Trista looked over at the guys.

"Hey, he's the one that told us to do it." James shrugged his shoulders.

"And when can we say no to trouble?" Carlos smirked, smacking the side of his helmet.

"Right." Trista rolled her eyes, leaning her head back against Kendall's arm.

The teens made their way up to their apartment, to find the door open, the maintenance guy knocked out on the floor, and Mrs. Knight holding a frying pan.

"Hey, mom. I'm a bad boy." Kendall smiled and walked past her.

"What's the maintanence guy doing on the floor?" James asked. The rest followed him past and to the couch. They all fell down on the couch, as Kendall went to turn on the tv.

"Lets check out Wayne Wayne's new band." Kendall turned the tv on and fell next to James on the couch. The tv played his new band _The Ziggle Zaggles_. It was just completely horrible. They were singing about banana's the whole time, it was obviously for little kids.

"He is really bad." James cringed.

Just then a breaking news report came up. There was a car chase that involve Mrs. Knight's car and some little girl, who turned out to be 20 years old, that was trying to be Katie's friend. Only things that crazy could happen to the people staying in this apartment. Out of nowhere Trista jumped in her seat, surprised by the vibrating of her cell phone in her pocket.

"Chill down there, Bennet." Logan laughed, poking her in the side.

She pulled her phone out of her pocket and flipped it open to find a new text message from Shayne. '_HOME! I was wondering if you wanted to come over to hang out_'.

She bit her lip, looking over the four boys she was sitting next to. '_b there soon._' "Umm...I'm going out." She stood from her seat looking down at the four of them.

"Shayne?" They all said at once.

"He's home and I wanted to go see him. Is that ok?" She wasn't really asking for an answer, she just wanted to make sure the guys were retracking their claws a bit.

"Go!" They rolled their eyes.

She smiled and quickly kissed each of their cheeks. She ran out the door and to the elevator. She hit the button for the third floor and waited for the doors to reopen. She headed down the hall, stopping infront of 3F. She noticed the door wide open and music coming from inside.

"Hello." She called out, knocking on the open door. Trista walked in looking around for anyone.

"Well hello, darling." Colin came out of the kitchen.

"Hey, Colin." Trista smiled at the English boy.

"I'm guessing your here to see Shayne." He walked over to the radio that was blaring out music, and turned it down slightly.

"Yeah, he told me to come up here."

"Figured that much." Colin looked down the hallway to make sure his friend wasn't around. "Love, I have a serious question for you."

"What's that?" She scrunched her forehead in question.

"I'm going to pull the best friend card here. Are you serious about with your emotions with him? Because his relationships haven't been the greatest and I'm just trying to make sure."

"Colin," Trista smiled and took a hold of his arm, "I really have feelings for him."

"Ok, good. And don't tell him I told you that stuff."

"I won't." She pretended to zipper her lips shut.

"Oh my god! I hate unpacking." Trista and Colin turned to find Shayne walking down the hall. His eyes immediately lit up at the sight of her. "Hi."

Colin could notice the sparks between the two right when their eyes met. "I'll leave you two alone." He said and walked out, closing the door behind him.

"So how was your trip?" She walked over to him.

"Exhausting, but fun." He stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Well, I'm glad you're back." She smiled and walked past him over to the wall behind that was literally covered with CD's. "This is insane."

"Yeah, I have a sick obsession with music." He stood next to her.

"I think it's awesome."

Shayne watched her as she slowly went through the rows. Watching as her eyes lit up by certain artists and her pulling them out for a few seconds to look over the title of something she's never heard of before. He heard a sharp intake of breath as a smile grazed her pink lips. "You're a _Brand New_ fan?" He asked her, looking at one of their CD's she pulled.

"Fan?" She looked at him with wide eyes. "How about the love of my life! They are seriously my favorite band ever."

"I've never met another person that likes them, well besides Colin but he doesn't count." He grabbed their CD, Deja Entendu, and put it in his stereo.

"Yeah, me neither." She took off her sweater and threw it on the back of one of the chairs. "Me and the guys went to their concert last year. It was sick."

"I'm so jealous." He walked into the kitchen. "You want something to drink?" He opened the fridge.

"Just water." As she waited for him, she looked around the apartment. It was definitely smaller than the one she was in. It seemed to only fit him. "Hey, where's your parents?" She sat down on the couch.

"In New York. They just sent me out here." He walked over to her with two water bottles in his hand. "They wanted to keep my little brother home, so they stayed. They fly here like once every two months." He sat down next to her propping his foot up on the table infront of them.

"It must be kinda lonely." She took a sip from the bottle, turning her body so that she faced the side of him.

"At first, but then I met Colin. And trust me you can never feel lonely or anything around that guy." He laughed.

"How long you have been here?"

"About a year and a half. I moved here when I was 16."

"Which means you're 17 now." She watched him nod. "I had to figure that out before the guys went all psycho on me again. You've become quite a fighting concept in my apartment at the moment."

"I guess I'm gonna have to introduce myself to them to make sure they know their friend is in good hands." He smirked and slide his hand into hers.

She bit her lip, watching their hands mesh together once again. "You would do that?" She looked up into his eyes.

"Of course. I like you alot Trista. And I want to make this work." He thought about it for a second. "Even if I have to go through battle with four very protective guys." She laughed at that, making her put a hand over her mouth. "Don't." He pulled her hand away from her face. "I like the smile you make when you laugh."

Their eyes locked with each other again. She felt him move closer to her, their faces now only inches apart. His eyes kept moving between her eyes and mouth. They both closed their eyes, as their lips were moving closer to each other. No more than a second later their lips touched. It was soft, with a touch of edge to it. They broke apart slowly not wanting to lose contact with each other. They looked at each other again, feeling something that was different between them then before. He pulled her closer to him and brought their lips together again. She brought her hand up to his neck, controlling both of them better. Their kisses were slow at first, then growing with hunger the longer they stayed together. He pushed his tongue against her lips lightly, asking for permission. She let him in, and the two started to explore each others mouths. She played with the hair at the back of his neck, tugging it everyone once and awhile, making him moan slightly in her mouth. He felt her smile.

"You're a tease." He whispered against her bruised lips.

"You like it." She let her tongue flick across his own lips. She kissed him hard again, then pulled back to let her forehead rest against his. "You know I'm old school about this stuff."

"What do you mean?" He kissed the corner of her mouth.

"A guy has to actually ask me, not just assume I'm with them."

"Trista Bennet." He looked into her dark brown eyes.

"Yes, Shayne Abrams?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

She kissed him softly again before whispering a yes against his lips.

* * *

REVIEW!


	15. Everything

Disclaimer: I do not own big time rush.

Thanks for the reviews.

I know i know, it's been way to long, but i had band camp last week and I just started college back up. So I've been busy as all hell. I'm trying guys.

I know you all basically hated the ending of the last chapter, so here's the deal of why I'm doing it. I wanted Jo and Kendall together, but I didn't want Trista to be the one pining over him. So in essence I brought in a new character for Trista. Since all the guys would be getting new girls and what not it, was only fair to let her meet someone new. All in good time Trista and Kendall will be together, but for now the two will be jealous of each others companions. So again I ask for everyone to lower their guns and attempt to like Shayne.

This chapter is pretty emotional, because I'm really emotional at the moment. So I hope you like it. It took alot for me to write this.

Everything by Lifehouse(this song has to do with Kendall and Trista's relationship, not Shayne.)

Trista's Wardrobe(take out spaces!)

h t t p : / / w w w . p o l y v o r e . c o m / c h _ 1 5 / s e t ? i d = 2 2 7 8 6 6 4 3

Tumblr(for special story stuff)

h t t p : / / f a n g e d l o v e r s . t u m b l r .c o m

* * *

Trista was happy. And that was all that mattered at the moment, even the fact that she was in school couldn't bring her down. Instead of her usually face plant into which ever book they were learning out of, she was awake and coherent to the world. Ok she wasn't actually paying attention like the spiky haired boy next to her, but let's not push it to much. She looked at Logan's notebook which held notes that could be for more than one person, maybe for her in fact to look off of before a test. One could barely see white space, which was one thing similar to the notebook laying on her desk. The difference was hers was filled with doodles and ideas about photoshoots she would love to photograph. Atleast she was farther than Carlos was, who had not even opened his notebook since they started school there.

She looked behind at the boy, who was passed out on top of all his books. His mouth was wide open, drooling down his cheek. She glanced at James who sitting next to him, with his biology book propped up on his desk. But she knew for a fact that he really had one of his guy fashion magazines stuffed into the book. Finally she turned to the other side of her where Kendall sat. He had his head propped up on his hand while his other hand attempted to write legible notes. She could see a faint hint of white coming out of the hand that was being used to prop up his head. She looked down at his lap and her eyes narrowed at the Ipod sitting there. She looked up to watch Ms. Collins turn to write on the board again. Trista took this opportunity to pinch the boy's leg next to her.

"Ow!" He whispered harshly at her. "What the hell?"

"You dare listen to music without me." She whispered back at him. Smiling the whole time.

"Why do you care?" He pulled it from his ear, and let it fall into his lap. He stared down at her with irritation in his eyes.

She bit the inside of her lip and turned away from him. Her mood shifted quickly from great to horrible. He was still mad at her from the night before. She stupidly thought telling the guys about her and Shayne would go over well. Well James, Carlos, and Logan nodded their heads, knowing it was going to happen. They agreed to get to know him. Kendall on the other hand, was a different story. He didn't say a thing to her then, the rest of the night, and this morning. This was the first time he said anything.

The class dismissed and Kendall no more than ran out, not even waiting for the guys. She felt like a virus to him. She kept sitting there for a few seconds, looking down at her desk. She felt a hand squeeze her shoulder, and turned to find James standing behind her. Each of the guys looked down at her with sad smiles, then they also walked out. She started to slowly put her things in her bag, not paying attention to anyone around her. She felt someone kiss her cheek, taking her by surprise. She looked up and plastered a smiled on her face.

"Hey, why are you still sitting here?" Shayne asked, adjusting the strap of his backpack on his shoulder.

"Waiting for you." She lied to him, standing up and letting her own strap fall against her shoulder. Great, she just started dating him and she was already lieing

"Well let's go." He grabbed her hand and the two walked out. "So what's your plan for the day?"

"Um, not sure yet. The guys had work this morning, so I think I'm free for the rest of the day." She watched as little kids were running around the lobby with smile littering their faces.

"Yeah, I have to head to the studio later on today."

The two stopped by the little cafe and picked up two drinks and a basket of fries. They headed out to the pool area and took a seat at one of the tables. She basically threw her bag at her feet and fell into the chair. This made her boyfriend raise his eyebrows in question from the girl's actions.

"So you want to tell me what's wrong?" He took a sip of his soda.

"It's nothing. I'm just really tired. I didn't sleep good last night." She picked a fry out of the basket.

"Was there something on your mind?" He watched her as her eyes moved to the four boys that just entered the pool area. Her eyes seemed to become cloudy and she quickly turned away from them. "Would it have to do anything with them?"

She watched her four best friends lay down on the four lounge chairs that were set up across the pool from them. She nodded and took a small bite of her fry.

"Trista, if we're gonna make this relationship work you're gonna have to open up to me."

"I know, you're right." She took a deep breathe. "I told them about us last night."

"And they don't approve?"

"Not so much. Carlos, Logan, and James are willing to get to know you. But.." She trailed off, eyes landing on the blonde across the pool.

"Kendall?" He followed her eyes.

"Yeah. I mean I understand he's really protective of me but he's never been like this before." She shrugged her shoulders. "Whatever, he'll get over it."

"I don't want you fighting with your friends because of me."

She shrugged again. "Me and Kendall haven't fought in awhile, so it was kinda bound to happen eventually so don't worry."

"Well, there's no time but now." Shayne stood up grabbing his drink and bag, throwing the empty fry container in the trash.

"What are you doing?" She looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Let me go introduce myself."

She sighed and stood up, grabbing all her things and his hand. They made their way around the pool and stopped beside the four boys. "Guys, I want you to meet Shayne. Shayne this is Carlos, James, Kendall, and Logan." She pointed to each of the guys as they stood up to meet them, Kendall a little lazier then the rest.

"What's up man." James was the first to step forward, shaking his hand with the one that was originally holding Trista's. Carlos and Logan did as James did.

"You better get a tight hold on this one." Logan smiled and flung an arm around Trista's shoulders. "Little firecracker."

"Hey!" She smacked his stomach making him let go of her, doubling over in pain. "Stop making fun of me, it's not my fault I won't grow." This made the four laugh, and Kendall just stood in the back with a scowl adorning his face.

Shayne made his way over to Kendall. "Hey, I'm Shayne." And he held out his hand to shake it.

Kendall simply rolled his eyes, not excepting the hand. "Yeah, I know who you are."

"Ok." Shayne put his hand back at his side.

"Here's the deal," Kendall got right into the new boy of the group's face, "don't you dare fucking hurt her." With one more glare, he pushed past the older boy's shoulder and walked out of the pool area.

Trista sighed deeply and ran a tired hand through her hair.

"Tris, you better go after him before he does something stupid." Carlos looked at the small girl.

"I know." She looked over to Shayne apologetically. "I'm sorry about him and all this."

"It's cool." He shrugged.

"Yeah, don't worry we'll all get to know each other here. You go." James put a hand on her shoulder.

She nodded and headed over to Shayne. "I'll talk to you later." He nodded back to her, giving her a small peck. He watched as his girlfriend ran out of the pool area, going to find her best friend.

She kept slamming down on the elevator button but it wasn't coming any faster. "Screw this." She said, going into the stairwell instead. She ran up the four flights of steps to get to the second floor. Heading down the the hallway she heard a door slam shut, knowing it was the boy she was looking for.

"Kendall!" Trista stormed in after him, slamming the door behind her. "What the hell was that about?"

"Nothing." He spat in her direction.

"Obviously. That's why you're having a little hissy fit right now."

"Just go run to your boyfriend, Trista."

"So that's what this is all about." She took a deep breath. "I don't understand why you can't give him a chance. He's trying to make an effort-"

"Wow! Coming up and introducing himself, some effort." Kendall rolled his eyes.

"You know, I was going to come up here and try to have a civilized conversation with you, but I give up. I'm done." She ran her hands across her face, and started turning to go towards her room.

"Look at that, there you go giving up again."

She halted in her step and turned back around towards him. "Are you fucking kidding me? When the hell do I ever give up?"

"Umm.." He fake tapped his chin to piss her off more. "Maybe on, I don't know, everything."

"I've got to hear this one." She threw her bag as far away from her as possible.

"How about your mom, or the fact that you've been giving up on your photography lately, and how about your friends." He threw his arms out infront of him. "Must I go on?"

"So I guess we're going to go with the low blows then! Here's the deal," She started to knock the points off with her fingers, "you know I would never give up on my friends. Hence the fact I just came running after your ass. You and the guys are the closet things I have to a real family, and you know that. Second, I haven't given up on my photos. I've just been so busy with my job lately I haven't gotten to take any. And third, don't you _dare_ bring up my mom in this situation. You know my issues with her at the moment too!" Trista cried out towards him.

She was hoping to get some sort of response from him but he still held his same annoyed expression.

"Can I get some reaction from you?" She leaned against one of the dining room chairs.

"You know what I'm going to say, Trista. So I don't understand why you keep trying." His eyes rolled, hoping this conversation would end soon.

"I just don't understand why you want nothing to do with me all of the sudden."

"Because you're being stupid."

She felt her throat tighten and her eyes gloss over. "Just because I'm dating Shayne?"

"He's not good enough for you! Open up your damn eyes!" Kendall screamed in her face.

"Like you would know what or who is good enough for me!" She got right in his face. She wasn't afraid of a fight. They've done it before.

"I'm your best friend. So, yeah, I do know."

She shook her head, backing away from him with tears in her eyes. "You've lost that title."

His reaction finally changed. His face was in between stunned and hurt. He watched her grab her bag and run out of the apartment. Away from him. Like she was scared of him and any other way he could hurt her. He didn't blame her for running. He would of ran away from himself if he could. The rage that he felt inside himself was new. It was bubbling inside of him. It was in the pit of his stomach, making him sick.

He couldn't comprehend the fact still that she had run. He knew he was being a jerk to her and everyone around him at the moment. He was the one that she would run to, not from. He was her protector. He would look after her till the day he died. Instead, he was the villain.

After she slammed the door behind her, she ran out of the floor, out of the building, and just kept going. Her throat was still closed, making it hard for her to catch her breath. She ended up stopping in the park, leaning her hands on her knees. After finally catching her breath, she looked around where she was. There was happy smiling faces everywhere, making her more annoyed by the second. She took her Ipod out, so she could block out the world around her. She then just kept walking, not caring about the direction. He had called her stupid. She would have been ok if he called her ridiculous or something on that line. But what came out of his mouth hurt her worse. Stupid. She despised that word, and he knew it.

She lied when she said he lost the title of best friend. But she was in so much pain she wanted him to feel the same way. And with the way he looked before she walked out, she had succeed. She knew it sounded selfish but it made her feel good. She wished so badly that she could have read his mind like she use to be able to when they were kids. But for some reason once they got older he did become more closed off.

She wished they still had the innocence of kids. Back when the hardest decision in their life was who had what flavor Popsicle or whether or not school was closed do to the massive amounts of snow. Life was simple. To the guys girls still had cooties except for Trista, and she would play in the dirt with them. She wished that things were still the same, that would mean Shayne wouldn't be an issue. The way Kendall had been acting it made her feel as if he didn't want her to be happy. And she was happy with Shayne. As she looked through her Ipod she felt herself sinking more into a hole of misery. All of her music related to the sandy blonde haired boy.

Trista found herself back at the Palm Woods, walking through the back entrance by the pool. She stupidly looked up at the wrong time to see the four boys fighting over what looked like a new girl staying here. She put her head down, and quickly walked past them, hoping they didn't see her. She guessed she was in the clear, because she made it to the elevator without a problem. She walked into the apartment to find Katie sitting on the couch watching tv and Mrs. Knight reading one of her romance novels.

"Hey, Trista." Mrs. Knight said, looking up from her book. She noticed the girl looked completely drained and her eyes were bloodshot. "Are you doing ok?" The mother's concern was all over her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Trista dropped her bag on the floor and sat down next to Katie. "What you watchin'?"

"A special on Dak Zebon." The smaller girl's eyes lit up at just the mention of his name. "You want to watch it with me?"

"Of course." She shrunk into the couch, not really watching tv, just spacing. She had no idea how long she sat there until she heard the door open. She heard yelling and arguing of 'She will be mine' and 'I want her'. She quickly ran out of the room, refusing to look at anyone. She closed her bedroom door and dumped herself on her bed.

"What is going on with her, guys?" Mrs. Knight stood up from her spot. "She doesn't look like herself."

"Ask your moronic son." Logan said and ran after the girl. He stopped at her room and knocked softly on the door. "Trist."

"Go away." She said from the other side.

'That's not gonna happen' Logan thought to himself, opening the door. The curtains were closed and the lights were off, making the room basically dark. He found her sitting on her bed, leaning back against her pillows. Her hair was in a curtain around her face. He noticed she had changed into his old ratty black sweatshirt he let her borrow so long ago, knowing there were no intentions of her ever giving it back. He walked over towards her, but not before making sure the door was closed tight. He heard her sniffle quickly as he sat down next to her.

"You obviously missed the lesson on what go away means." She refused to look up at him.

"I don't always follow the rules." He joked, hoping to get a smile out of her. He looked down in her arms and noticed a orange ball of fur. It was a tiger stuffed animal that her Dad had given her when she was younger. "Does Rusty make a better conversationalist than I do?"

She looked down at Rusty in her arms. "He doesn't talk back."

"Well he also doesn't give amazing hugs." He still couldn't get her to look at him.

"What do you want, Logan."

"I want you to talk to me and tell me what happen."

"I'm sure Kendall told you the whole story."

"Not exactly..." He patted her leg lightly. "Talk to me."

"He called me stupid, ok!" She said into his face, eyes welled up with tears. "Are you happy now!"

"Tris-"

"Don't, ok." She threw Rusty to the bottom of her bed. "I have nothing left in me to deal with this right now." She dropped her head in her hands

Logan didn't say anything, just wrapped his arm around her, pulling her into his chest. "You are not stupid." He ran his other hand through her hair, keeping it held there. "He only said that because he's jealous."

"Of what?" She wrapped her arms around his stomach.

"Of Shayne." He watched her look up at him confused. "He's scared he's going to loose you."

"He's not going to. None of you are going to loose me."

"I know that, he's just going to have to figure that out himself."

Trista's eyes got wide in feat all of the sudden. "He's not going to after what I told him."

"What did you say?"

"We were fighting about him not knowing who's good enough for me, and I told him he's not my best friend anymore." Tears rolled down her cheek. "What was I thinking?"

Logan continued to hold on to her, knowing she was hurting like never before. There was going to be alot of work for him, Carlos, and James to do to get those two back together.

* * *

Like I said, emotional beyond belief. Obviously the girl who the guys were fighting about is Jo. That will be all of next chapter.

Review and remember to watch out for my Tumblr! Lots of special stuff on there!


	16. The End

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush...hmm...

Wow! Thank you all for the pleasantly awesome reviews! I'm glad you are all taking a chance with Shayne, that makes me feel alot better.

I worked hard and fast(no dirty reference wanted) on this chapter.

The End by Mayday Parade

Trista's Wardrobe

h t t p : / / w w w . p o l y v o r e . c o m / c h _ 1 6 / s e t ? i d =2 2 9 3 8 9 0 7

* * *

"This is a new day."

That's what Trista kept saying to herself over and over again. She thought if she said it over and over again she could trick her mind into thinking of happiness. It was semi working. But how could she even think straight when all she heard around her were the guys fighting over the new girl at the Palm Woods. They were at the studio, so she didn't have to think about anything but her work at the moment. Who knew she would be happy to go to work. She didn't have to think about relationships or drama.

"Today," Gustavo started, "we are going to sing a love song."

Oh, how wrong she was.

"It's a slow song, about love."

"Record company wants one your demo songs to be a ballad." Kelly explained, handing each of the guys their lyrics.

"Ok, anybody else notice the huge guy in the corner?" Kendall asked.

Oh yeah, she forgot to mention that part to. She no longer had to be the one pulling and pushing the guys were they needed to be. That was the large, black guy's job now.

"That is Freight Train. My new executive in charge of making people do what I say."

And to prove that point, Freight Train punched a hole in the wall. Literally.

"Now," Gustavo continued, "this is a song about when you see a girl for the first time and you know she's the one. Do you guys know what I'm talking about?"

Bad idea Gustavo. With that, the four non-level headed boys went into their own little day dream. Probably about the new girl, who Trista really wished she knew the name of cause saying new girl was kinda annoying. And of course each guy knew the other guy was thinking about the same girl, which lead to yet another battle. Gustavo sicked Freight Train on them though, shutting them up fast.

"Oh, I'm gonna like him." Trista whispered, standing on the other side of Kelly.

"That was kinda fun." Carlos looked dazed in happiness.

"What is that smell?" Gustavo said out of no where. But he was right, the amount of toxic in the room was getting to her head.

"It's Barracuda Man Spray." James announced, holding it up. "We're in love with a girl at the Palm Woods, and this is my edge." He then sprayed himself again.

"You need an edge?" Kendall questioned.

"You always get the girl!" Carlos pointed out in a not so friendly way.

"Give us a chance for once." Logan said.

And there they went again. You know, Gustavo was right for calling them dogs, if they were going to act like savage beast over some chick.

"Dogs! Booth! Now!" With that Freight Train pushed the four hockey heads into the small recording booth. "He is really good." Gustavo smiled and followed.

Gustavo had the guys first listen to the music of the song, before they put their voices to it. After that the guys started to sing with it. To say it sounded bad would be an understatement. She could barely keep the headphones over her ears because it was to painful. Or it could have been from James' constant sneezing into the microphone that would echo through her head.

Gustavo had the song cut off. "This is a song about love, NOT SNEEZING!" He yelled into the microphone at them.

"But the pollen count is really high today." Kelly tried to come to James' defense.

"Get him to a doctor and fix him, while I fix the song because it's horrible. Freight Train take the dogs home!"

Kelly went into the booth and grabbed James out, who complained the whole time, while Freight Train grabbed the other three.

"Oh hey, Freight Train." Kendall smiled and literally jumped into the big man's arms. "Sorry James, but we have to go back to the Palm Woods now."

"You are not allowed to talk to her until I am back. I mean it-sneeze-." James yelled at them one last time before Kelly drug him off.

Trista followed behind them, not wanting to part of their conversation at the moment and slid into the limo. She sat next to Carlos, farthest away from Kendall, and rested her head on his shoulder. She also forgot to mention the fact that her and Kendall have not spoken to each other. She also refuses to look in his direction, which is alot harder than she thought it would be. So when they hit the Palm Woods she split from the guys, much to Logan's dismay, leaving them at the pool and headed towards the apartment. She headed into 2J to find Mrs. Knight standing at the table putting items into one of her many bags. She was also dressed to impress in a business suit-skirt.

"You look nice." Trista smiled at her, closing the door.

"Thank you, honey. I've got a job interview."

"Well, good luck." Trista couldn't help but smile, thinking about her mom for some reason.

"Yeah, I need it. Could you actually do something for me?" She looked at the younger girl with desperation.

"Sure, anything. What do you need?"

"Well, Katie has to do this assignment for school and she's doing it on Gustavo. Do you think you could take her over there?"

Trista looked at her with surprise, but agreed. "Sure, I'll take her."

"Thank you so much." With that, Mrs. Knight called down the hall for her daughter. "Trista is going to take you to see Gustavo."

The two younger girls walked out of the apartment building, and took the route to Rocque Records.

"So you're doing a project on Gustavo?" Trista asked her, still confused about why she picked him.

"Well, I have to write a paper about someone famous I look up, and there was no way I was going to read a book about someone." Katie shrugged her shoulders, adjusting the straps of her backpack.

"I feel proud to say I know you."

"Is there anything you would like to explain to me?"

"Meaning?"

"The awkward tension between you and my brother."

Trista was wondering when her or Mrs. Knight was going to ask her about the two. "Nothing major."

"Really? Because it's weird. You two haven't talked or looked at each other in the past two days. It's just strange having you two not hanging all over each other."

"We're just having a little disagreement at the moment." Trista ran her fingers through her hair.

"Ok, whatever you say. I just don't like it when you two fight."

"Don't worry ok. It's stupid."

"Whatever you say." Katie opened the door to the studio, and the two walked in, dropping the conversation.

The two walked down to Gustavo's office. They heard the sound of the piano playing and him singing to it. The two stopped in the doorway and listen. Trista noticed it as the song the guys were attempting to sing earlier.

"Well it doesn't sound as horrible as earlier." Trista commented, letting him know they were in his presence.

Gustavo slammed down on the piano keys and turned to look at them. "Why are you still here? I let you go like an hour ago."

"Wow, feel the joy in the room." Trista commented quietly to herself. "Katie, has a report for school."

Katie explained more. "I'm suppose to do it on somebody I admire, and I picked you."

Gustavo seemed to get cheery. "Aww that is so sweet. I'm busy!" And then the cheery went right out the window. He turned back to the piano, trying to ignore them.

"HEY!" Trista got annoyed. "She admires you! Would it kill you to be nice for once?"

Gustavo turned back around. "She can stay and ask four questions."

"Don't go to hard on him." Trista smiled down at the younger girl, and left the office, but not without giving Gustavo one more of her glares.

As she made her way back into the Palm Woods, she looked at her phone to see what time it was. Going through his schedule in her head, she knew Shayne would be free for a little time alone together. As she found herself walking into the lobby she heard Camille's voice.

"Oh, of course I'll take you back!" Camille explained.

And the next event caught Trista in a dead stop, with her jaw hanging slightly open. Camille started kissing Logan all over his face, then a quick kiss on the lips.

"I'm gonna tell Rachel we're back together, and that I will destroy anybody who tries to come between us." Camille pointed towards the couch, where Trista just realized the new girl was sitting. With one last kiss, Camille left Logan standing there like a fish out of water.

Trista took that as her cue. She quickly ran over to Logan, grabbing him by his shirt. "Sorry." She said quickly to the new girl, apologizing for both her friend's crazy actions. She then dragged Logan over to where she found Carlos and Kendall both hiding back in the corner. Both witnessing the scene. "What the hell is going on around here?"

"We're fighting over the new girl, Jo." Carlos stated.

Jo, so that was the girls name. Finally. But at the moment she was more concentrated on the clothes the boy was wearing. He had on a bandanna, with a leather jacket and biker boots. There was too much for her to ask about.

"I get a do-over." Logan said, pointing towards his lipstick stained face.

"No you don't." Kendall cried out.

"Was Camille a good kisser?" Carlos smiled in anticipation.

"I was...pleasantly surprised."

"Ok, boys." Kendall said, deliberately leaving Trista out of this situation. "Now it's my turn." He jumped up and went to make his move.

Before Trista could see the outcome, she walked away, with an eye roll. If he still wanted nothing to do with her, then she sure as hell wanted nothing to do with him. She took the steps to the third floor, knocking quickly then opened the door that was unlocked. "You home?" She called out into the quiet apartment.

"Balcony!" She heard him call from a distance.

She closed the door and walked down the small hallway towards his bedroom. Walking through it she noticed the sliding glass door open, like it was wanting her to walk through it. As she walked out, she noticed him sitting in one of the chairs, guitar in hand. By the look on his face he wasn't getting what he wanted out of his guitar at the moment. "I like finding you like this."

"Like what? Aggravated?" He ran a hand over his face.

"Yes, because the last time this happen I seemed to help your writing funk you were stuck in." She smiled and dropped her bag to the floor, next to the empty chair.

"Oh! So are you saying your the answer to my problems?" He grabbed her hand tugging her towards him.

"I think I'm a pretty good answer." She smiled, and bent down to kiss him lightly on the lips.

"I'm gonna have to agree with you." He kissed her quickly again and let go of her hand. She sat down in the empty chair and let her feet rest on the railing of the balcony. "What brings you up here?"

"Gustavo basically kicked the guys out of the studio because he was annoyed with the song. So here I am, annoying you."

"Hmm, I like this annoyance." He smiled at her and placed his guitar on the ground. He watched her as she slouched down, letting her head rest on the back of the chair. The sun washed over her, and he couldn't help but think about how beautiful she looked. He also couldn't help but notice how tired she looked when she let out a deep sigh. "So how did yesterday go?" He asked her lightly. He watched her eyes snap open and stare up at the sky for a few seconds.

"Not as good as I planned. We got into this huge screaming match at each other." She looked over at him, with a sad smile. She noticed he looked really upset. "But it's not about you anymore. So don't worry. Ok?" She picked her head up, reaching her hand out towards him.

Instead of grabbing her hand, he stood up and moved his chair so that it was next to hers. "I just want you to be happy." He grabbed her hand that was resting in her lap.

"I'm the happiest I've been all day because I'm with you." She looked up at him, since she was still slouched in her chair.

"Stop being ridiculously adorable." He bent down and kissed her cheek.

"I'll try, but it's just so easy." She joked with him. "In other news, Logan, Carlos, and James really seem to like you. So three out of four isn't a bad job."

"But the major person still has a problem."

"He'll come around eventually."

He switched his hands, and let the once used hand to wrap around her shoulder, pulling her into him. They sat there for awhile. Just being content in each others presence. They could hear the rustling down at the pool, but neither cared.

"Are you busy tonight?" He asked her.

"I don't believe so. What's up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to finally go on our first date?" She stayed silent, and he felt her cringe slightly. "What you don't want to go on a date with me?"

"No! No, it's not that!" She sat up quickly. "It's just I really really hate first dates."

"How can you hate first dates?" He looked at her in confusion.

"There just so awkward. What to do, what not to do."

"Ok..." He sat their thinking for a second. "So why don't we call that night on the beach our first date. And then this could be our second date. All awkwardness out of the way."

"I like the way you think." She smiled and leaned back into him like before.

He sat there contemplating what had just happen. Completely confused about the answer. "So is that a yes?"

"Of course."

He let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding. "Good. Don't do that to a guy."

She laughed at him, and kissed his cheek. Trista leaned her head back so that it was resting in the crook of his neck. She closed her eyes, letting the feel of him surround her. She took in his scent which was mixture of his cologne and leather, which she guessed was from his guitar strap. The feeling of his fingers lightly gliding up and down her arm made it harder and harder to stay awake to the world. A few minutes later she felt herself drifting off. She had to admit it was the best sleep she had had in a few days. She liked the feeling of being wrapped in his arms, safe away from the rest of the world.

It felt like only minutes, but it was really longer when she felt Shayne waking her up. "Five more minutes." She mumbled, snuggling more into his chest.

"I wish we could, but I got to go to the studio...sadly."

"You're gonna start making me punctual for things aren't you?" She looked up at him, with sleep filled eyes.

"It's a possibility." He smirked. He leaned down kissed her forehead.

"Fine." She distangled herself from him and stood up. She looked down at him with her hands on her hips. "Well?"

He looked up at her with eyebrows raised. He attacked her, picking her up around the waist and spinning her around, making her squeal. "Put me down!"

He did as he was told, dropping a kiss on her lips. He let go of her and grabbed his guitar, walking into his apartment. She grabbed her bag and followed him. The two walked down to the lobby.

"So I'll come get you at seven." He adjusted the strap of his guitar bag.

"What are we doing?"

"That's a surprise." He bent down slightly to her level and gave her a long kiss, that made her want more. "Bye." He kissed her one last time and started walking away.

"Wait! What do I wear?" She yelled to his retreating form.

"Doesn't matter you're beautiful in anything." He walked backwards looking at her.

"Don't start sucking up already mister."

He winked at her then turned back around. She watched him walk out the door, leaving her sight. She sighed and looked around the lobby. It was basically empty, which was kinda nice for a change. She had no idea where the guys were, and for once in her life didn't need to be right by one of their sides. She headed out into the pool area and noticed Camille and Jo sitting at one of the tables talking. She made her way over, wanting to finally meet this chick.

"Trista! There you are." Camille smiled at her friend.

"Here I am. I'm Trista." She said, looking down at Jo and sticking her hand out.

"Jo. It's nice to meet you." The two shook hands. "Please, sit. I need to meet more girls around here."

Trista laughed, knowing the underlining of her words. "I'm terribly sorry for my awkward friends." She sat down at the last chair at the round table.

"Wait, you're friends with those boys right?" Jo asked, finally remembering seeing her from earlier.

"Sadly yes. Those moronic idiots are my best friends." Trista shrugged her shoulders.

"Well they're quite..."

"Unique?" Camille finished for her.

"Yes, that." Jo pointed towards the actress.

"So do you have a boyfriend or did one of them catch your eye?"

"No boyfriend. I'm here to concentrate on my career."

"Smart girl." Trista commented.

"So, I can see there won't be a boring moment around this place."

"Never." Trista and Camille said at the same time, laughing.

"Hello." The three girls stopped talking and turned towards the voice. They screamed in fright at what they were seeing. "Not the reaction I usually get. But I'm James, I'm in a band." There stood James, dressed basically completely in leather. But that wasn't the scary part. His face was completely swollen, and broken out. Not to mention his hands looked like he had gloves on, but it was just him.

"Hi. I'm Jo." She was very hesitant. "It's so nice to meet you."

Trista stood up, going over to her friend. "James, maybe you should-"

"Not now, Trista. I'm on a roll here." He turned back to the blonde. "Hey, I was thinking maybe we could see a movie later on-SNEEZE-"

"Don't you think maybe you should see a doctor first?"

"Because of my sneezing right?" He went to wipe his nose, but then he finally realized the size of his hands. Then the screaming started.

"Know you realize." Trista rolled her hands.

"Are you wearing Barracuda Man Spray?" Jo asked, smelling the cologne.

"Yeah."

"You do know that stuff was recalled for causing a severe allergic reaction, right?" Camille handed him her compact mirror, which made him scream again.

"Ok, let's get you to the doctor, NOW!" Trista yelled at him, and pushed him towards the lobby. "I'll talk to you guys later." She said to the girls and followed after James. She watched as he called Kelly, telling her he needed some shot.

The two meet the three other boys coming into the lobby also. Which in turn made them react the same way the girls did earlier.

"I'm allergic to man spray! And you are not allowed to talk to her until I'm pretty again!' James commanded.

"Forget it!" The three yelled back.

"I'm gonna sing her a song." Carlos stepped foreword.

"No, I am." Logan said.

"No, I am." Then Kendall started.

That again started them into a fight. 'Was it seven yet?' Trista thought to herself, completely tired of todays actions.

* * *

next chapter is the date. and a confrontation...maybe?

Remember to watch my tumblr for special extras and stuff!

REVIEW!


	17. Live Like There's No Tomorrow

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush...ugh god would I totally love to have Kendall and Logan all to myself.

Thanks for the reviews.

so I'm trying to work super faster faster faster, since I only just finished episode 4 and I have...ALOT left. and I guess the second season starts soon...UGH!

And I just found out it is Logan's Birthday today! Happy Birthday Logan!

Live Like There's No Tomorrow by Selena Gomez

h t t p : / / w w w . p o l y v o r e . c o m / c h _ 1 7 / s e t ? i d = 2 3 1 8 0 3 2 7

* * *

She rushed around trying to get ready as fast as possible. She wasn't expecting to go back to the studio today, but of course Gustavo finally figured out the song. Thanks to the guys singing it for Jo. Now it's 6:50, and she was curling her hair as fast as possible. She finished her makeup, all that was left was putting on the right shirt and adding her jewelry.

"Trista, do you realize the time?" James said leaning against the bathroom door, watching her. He was now back to regular size. No more awkward puffiness.

"James!" She held the curling iron in her hair and glared at him. "Not now."

"I'm just saying, you might want to hurry up."

"I'm just saying be careful when you sleep tonight."

"James, leave the girl alone!" Mrs. Knight yelled from the living room.

Trista finished curling and ran her fingers through her hair. She ran out of the bathroom and into her and Katie's room. She quickly changed into her shirt, making sure not to mess up her hair. She heard a knock out on the front door, and she immediately started panicking even more.

"Trista, lets go your boyfriend's here!" Carlos yelled out from the living room. She pushed her feet into her sneakers and pushed her bracelets on her wrist. Looking at herself one last time in the mirror, she grabbed her bag, making sure her camera was in there. She walked out of the room, noticing the light under Kendall and Logan's door shining out, not to mention Taking Back Sunday blasting from the other side. She rolled her eyes and kept walking out. She found Carlos, Logan, and James all sitting around the table talking with Shayne, who was also seated with his back to her.

"Bout time." Logan was the first to notice her walk out, and gave her a bright smile.

She smiled back at him and watched as Shayne turned around and stood up. "Hi." She looked over his appearance which was a pair of simple dark blue jeans and a gray button-up shirt untucked.

"Hey." He did his own look over. She wore a dark blue and black striped long sleeve shirt with short black shorts. "Are you ready to go?"

She nodded and walked closer towards him. Shayne grabbed her hand and started to walk out. "Bye, guys." She smiled to them all and closed the door. The two took their time heading down to the lobby.

"So you gonna tell me where we're going yet?" She asked as they walked out of the building and towards the parking lot.

"Nope."

She groaned in anger but quickly stopped once she saw the car they had stopped at. She let go of his hand and started walk around it, admiring. "Is this a '67 GTO?"

"Yep. I just finished rebuilding it." He watched her still. "How did you know?"

"My dad use to have one." She let her hand slide over the hunter green paint. "It looks brand new."

"Thanks." He opened up her door, and she fell down into the leather seat. She looked around the inside of the car as he walked around and got in on his side. He started the car and drove out of the parking lot.

She sat in her seat picking at her nails, completely anxious. She finally couldn't take it anymore and threw her hands up. He laughed at her, but didn't say anything. "You've got to tell me!"

"Do you know what patience is?" He fooled with the radio in the car.

"I missed that lesson. But I, unlike some people, know how to answer a question."

"Really?"

"Yep. See I just did. It's not that hard to do." The two stayed in silence for the next couple minutes. Shayne finally turned the car into a parking lot. "Miniature Golf!" She looked over at with excited eyes.

"I guess you're happy I didn't tell you then." He laughed and turned the car off. He got out of the car, but didn't get to her door since she was already out of the car, running towards the front of it. "I did good?"

"You did great!" She grabbed his hand and basically started dragging him towards the building. The two walked in, and headed over to the counter. Shayne paid for the game and handed over her club and the neon green ball she picked out while his was black. The two headed back outside and onto the first hole. "I'm warning you now...I'm pretty freak awesome." She placed the ball down.

"Oh, really." He watched her set up, eyebrows raised in question.

"Oh yeah. Well I was the captain of my field hockey team, so I have some skill on hitting balls." With that she smacked the ball down the course, it landing nowhere near the hole.

"I think I'll take my chances on that." He laughed slightly at her and dropped his ball to the green felt ground. He hit it down and passed hers with ease, coming to a rest near the hole. He turned towards her with a sly smile.

She pushed his shoulder slightly. "I'm the girl, you're suppose to let me win." They kept going through the courses. Sometime during their game she pulled her camera from her bag and started taking random shots of their date. Which was a good thing since she couldn't keep the ball on the course half the time and he couldn't ever get it through the obstacle parts.

"Do you always keep a camera with you?" He asked her, after retreaving his ball from the pool of water he just accidentally shot it in.

"Yep. I love photography." She said, taking a picture of him as he walked towards her.

"Bet you don't have any of yourself." He suggested.

She shrugged her shoulders. "If I do, they are usually with someone else in them."

"Huh." He smirked and quickly stole the camera out of her hands. "Well let me change that." He started taking picture of her, which were basically her coming after him to try and get it back.

"Your evil." She said. Her hands covered her face and she was looking at him through the holes between her fingers.

He took a picture of it and looked down at the screen. "I want a copy of that one."

"Can I have it back now?" She stood right infront of him, making her have to look up at him.

"Maybe." He put it behind his back out of her reach. "If I get something in return."

She rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips. "I will give you the picture, now let me have the camera-"

She was cut off by his lips on hers. She stopped her ranting and layed her hands on his chest. She heard the sound of a clicking noise and stopped their kiss. She looked to her right and he had taken a picture of them. She looked back up into his eyes. "I lied. I'm gonna like that one."

"By far the best first/second date ever." She stopped infront of the door and turned around so that she could face him. She leaned back against it, still attached by their hands. They had finally gotten back to the Palm Woods but it didn't matter what time it was to her, she had the best night ever. They finished their game of golf then headed to a small diner, where they stayed for about three hours talking.

"Yes, because I let you win." He grabbed her other hand.

"Just keep telling yourself that." She smiled up at the tall boy.

"I'm never gonna live this down am I?"

"Nope." She stood up on her toes to kissed him quick. "You know what I really like about this date?"

"What?"

"The fact that there's no awkward ending kiss."

He took a few more small steps towards her, till there was no personal space between the two. She let go of his hands and wrapped them around his neck, bringing the two as close as possible. He let his hands rest on her hips, letting his forehead rest against hers.

"You know, I'm usually completely against these cheesy romantic moments." She whispered, knowing their lips were only centimeters apart.

"And now?" He pushed a piece of her hair away from her face.

"I'm not hating it."

Their lips touched each others lightly, as if they were still getting to know one another. They took it slow, moving slowly over one another. He felt her tongue graze across his lips, begging for entrance. He opened his mouth, letting their tongues cross over each others. Her hands gripped his shoulders, trying to keep herself standing. He had no idea what he was making her feel like. Feeling her grip loosen, he brought her closer if possible and wrapped his arms around her, molding their bodies together. He bit down on her bottom lip and soothed it away by sucking on it. He let go of her lip and broke the kiss. He watched as her eyes were still closed, and he kept a close hold on her. Her brown eyes slowly opened and looked up in his, completely cloudy.

"How about now?" He whispered.

"I was so wrong." She kissed him again.

"And this is where I leave, and you think about me nonstop till we see each other again." He smiled, their foreheads.

"It's not gonna be that hard."

He kissed her one last time and broke away from her. "Bye, Trista." He walked away from her, refusing to look back cause if he did he knew he would run back into her arms.

She sighed and leaned against the door, watching him leave her sight. She had no idea what this boy was doing to her. She grabbed her phone out of her pocket to look at the time. It was close to 11 and everyone was probably asleep or doing something in their own rooms. She took her key out of her purse and unlocked it. She quietly as possible opened the door, and closed it just the same. She turned around to find the tv on and her blonde haired best friend sitting on the couch. Well she atleast hoped he would still be her best friend. He turned quickly to look at her then back at the tv.

'Here goes nothing.' She thought as she set her purse down on the table. "Hi."

"Hey." He said lightly.

'Well, we're getting somewhere.' She walked towards the fridge, and grabbed a bottle of water. She still felt flushed from her previous actions. She walked over towards the couch and and sat down at the very end. She finally took knowledge to what he was watching. It was Pretty in Pink, her favorite movie and he knew that too. She looked over at him with unbelief written all over her face.

He felt her staring at him, and immediately got self conscious. He started fidgeting in his seat, but her eyes were still on him. He couldn't take it anymore. "What are you staring at?" He said, maybe a little more harshly than he should have.

Her head fell down and she took a drink of the water, then set it on the table. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry about the other day. I'm sorry for everything I said, and If you really don't want me to be around you anymore than I'll leave you alone." She stood up and went to walk into her room.

He watched her the whole time, but she didn't look at him once. Before she got to far away he called out. "Wait." She stopped in her tracks, not expecting his voice. He stood up and walked towards the other side of the couch, a few feet away from her still. "You shouldn't be the one saying your sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I'm sorry for everything." He watched her turn around towards he slowly.

"Everything?" She whispered lightly, holding her arms to her chest, as her protection.

"Everything. Especially the 'stupid' comment. If anyone should be called that it was me." He rubbed the back of his neck, the way he always does in awkward situations "I'm just scared I'm going to loose you."

Trista walked over to him, and wrapped herself in his arms. She buried her head in his chest, scared he was going to disappear. "You're not going to loose me." He wrapped his arms around her so tightly, feeling the same way. He just had one more question to ask, and was hoping for the right answer.

"Did you mean it when you said I wasn't your best friend anymore?" He whispered into her hair. He felt her shake her head no. "Thank god." He walked them back over towards the couch and sat down. She kicked out of her shoes and curled into him, head resting in the crook of his neck and arms encircling his stomach. He just held her close. The movie was still playing on the tv.

"I'm gonna try from now on. If Shayne is someone important in your life, than I want to get to know him."

"Thank you."

"Anything for you." He kissed the top of her head.

The two got sucked into the movie again. Trista couldn't help but giggle at her favorite party when Duckie gets thrown into the girl bathroom.

"Did you put this on for a reason?" She glanced up at him.

"If I tell you are going to laugh at me like I'm a girl?"

"Depends. Did you put it on cause it reminded you of me?" He nodded slightly at her question. "You're such a girl."

* * *

They're friends again! YAY!

Ok and now I must go start working on Big Time Mansion *Runs towards VCR*!

Review!


	18. Burn It To The Ground

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush.

yes, i'm quite aware of the fact that I'm a horrible updater!

Thanks to everyone that reviewed. I still can't believe I have over a 100 reviews! I def can't believe this is the 18th chapter already!

I want to do something special for the 20th chapter, but idk what yet! any ideas? It's going to be something inbetween Photoshoot and Break. Let me know!

Burn It To The Ground by Nickelback (I thought it was appropriate for this chapter)

h t t p : / / w w w . p o l y v o r e . c o m / c h _ 1 8 / s e t ? i d = 2 4 4 5 5 9 2 8

* * *

"So you two are fine?"

"We're better than fine!" Trista smiled wide at Logan. The two were on their way down to the pool, meeting up with the other three.

And yes, her and Kendall were better than fine. The two fell asleep watching the movie the night before, and it was just like old times. Of course being woken up by Mrs. Knight telling them they were 16 and Trista had a boyfriend, that they shouldn't be found this way anymore. They simply shrugged their shoulders and went to their previous states. This made her even a happier person if possible at the moment. She had her boyfriend, best friends, and a beautiful day. Perfect.

The two walked out to the pool side, noticing the random amount of baked bean cans scattered all around the pool. In and out. Then noticed Kendall and James standing by the side and walked over.

"What's with the empty cans?" Trista asked, coming to a stop next to Kendall with Logan right behind her.

"Carlitos." Kendall and James both pointed towards the boy that was submerged underwater. "He's attempting to set the underwater fart world record." Kendall said, looking at her then back towards the camera that was in his hand, hoping to get it on tape.

"He's to far down." Logan commented. "Underwater farts are impossible to achieve at water pressure in excess of 4.2 pounds square inch." The three looked at him in question on how he could possibly know that. "What? It's basic fartology."

"Sooo...how do we know when it's coming?" James questioned.

"I'm not sure." Kendall said.

The four got closer to the water, trying to figure out the moment when all of the sudden a giant gush of water came flying out of the pool landing on them. It had happen. Carlos had somehow did the impossible, well atleast that's what Trista thought. The boy came floating back up to the top.

"Did you get it on video?"

Kendall looked at the camera in his hand. "Should it be smoking like this?" The four boys complained, while Trista slapped it out of his hand. "What was that for?"

"I'd rather you not electrocute yourself, thank you." She looked at the fried camera on the ground. "By the way, you are SO lucky that was not my camera."

"Like I would ever steal your stuff." Kendall laughed, noticing she was standing there with her eyebrows raised. "Not funny?" She shook her head no.

She felt her phone vibrate in the pocket of her wet shorts. She pulled it out and noticed a text message blinking on the screen. "Guys, you got to get the to studio. Gustavo's got a new song or something." Trista told them reading the message. They group headed back to the apartment to get changed out of their wet clothes. They then headed down to the limo that was sent for them like usual and were at the studio in minutes. Once they got their Gustavo ushered them into the recording studio immediately. Trista however was sitting in the corner of the room writing in the new schedule for the following week. But she felt herself tapping her foot or either nodding her head to the music playing through the speakers. The new song was 'Famous' and it was awesome. She felt like a little fan girl who gets to hear her favorite bands music earlier then the rest of the fan club, and then wanting to rub it in their faces.

They had to have been there for hours by now, but it the boys finally sang the last recording of the song.

"And cut!" Gustavo yelled once they finished.

"It sounded great right?" Kendall asked excited from the opposite side of the glass.

Trista and Kelly were both giving the guys thumbs up, but Gustavo was opposite. "No!" The guys looked at each other in question. "Green Day sounds great, you guys didn't make me want to vomit."

The guys were pissed and everyone could hear it. They started yelling and throwing their headphones down. Gustavo merrily click the microphone button off so it looked like mimes yelling nothing. The both girls hit the large producer at the same time.

"Why can't you tell them that they sound good?" Kelly asked. "Or thank them for all of their hard work?"

"Showing thanks is a sign of weakness. And besides you don't hear them thanking me!"

"Gustavo." Kendall said, as the boys made their way out of the booth. "We just wanted to thank you." The guys in return all thanked him and what not.

Kelly nudged him. "I just wanted to say...you guys...are...done for the day." Well there went nothing. "Kelly and I are off to North Carolina."

"Oh!" Carlos' eyes lit up. "Can you bring us back Guitar Hero?"

"I'm thinking about bring back a hot new band that I can replace you with when you inevitably fail me!" He yelled and stalked out of the room.

"REPLACE US!" The four boys yelled and ran after him.

"You're not gonna replace us," James said, "not after you see my new head shots. One hot young doctor, one hot greasy mechanic." He pulled the two pictures out of basically no where.

"Oh, I'll put these with the others." Gustavo grabbed them and threw them on the ground. "Kelly, who'd you get to house sit my mansion?"

"Oh no, you said that you'd take care of that."

"There is no way I would have ever said-" Gustavo stopped at the sight of her pulling out a recorder and hitting play. He cringed when he heard his voice saying he would find someone himself.

"I record everything now." Kelly smiled.

"You can play your blame game later. Meanwhile, who's gonna dust my 100 inch plasma, feed my exotic pets, and make sure my million dollar media room stays set at 68 degrees!"

"WE'LL MANSION SIT FOR YOU!" The five teens surrounded Kelly, with hopefully faces looked at Gustavo.

"Oh, you want me to let the monkeys mansion sit?"

"I thought we were dogs?" Logan asked.

"You're monkey dogs! And the answer is no."

"Can I see you in your office?" Kelly grabbed him and pushed him in the office.

Once the door was closed the five scrambled towards the door leaning on top of each other so that they could hear what was going on in the office. Sadly the door was too think and the only thing that came out was mumbles. All of the sudden the door was whipped away from their faces and they all came crashing to the floor. The five stumbled against each other trying to get back to their feet.

"To the dance studio now!" The five towards the bright red room and stood in a line. "There are five mansion sitting rules at Casa Gustavo."

"One." He got into James face. "Stay out of my media room. Two." Down to Carlos. "Do not open my living room fridge. Three." Kendall. "Keep the butts off my $40,000 Federico Benn e couch. Four." Logan. "Do not touch my Peruvian, hairless cat Monty."

"I love cats." Logan smiled.

"DON'T TOUCH HIM!"

"I don't even like cats."

"And five." He finally ended at Trista. "If anything...ANTHING," he yelled down the live at the five, "is broken in my mansion you are all FIRED! Are we clear?"

The teens looked at each other quickly. "Yes!" The jumped in excitement. Gustavo finally trusted them.

"No." Mrs. Knight was not so trusting. The 'family' was sitting down for dinner: chicken nugget, mac' and cheese, and chocolate milk. No matter how kiddy it was, this was still Trista's favorite meal.

"Mom, just one night." The two were standing next to the table fighting at the moment.

"You're to young."

"I'm not to young. I'm 16."

"Together we're like over 64, that's older than you." Logan turned in his seat to look up at her. "Wait, that is older than you isn't it?"

Mrs. Knight glared down at the boy and turned his head back around. "Eat."

"Mom, it's time you stop treating me like a child. And," He reached down and grabbed a chicken nugget off of his plate, "it's time you stop feeding us dinosaur shaped chicken."

"You love your dinosaur chicken." She smiled.

"Yeah," he shrugged, "when I was eight!"

"Hey! Don't be hatin' on the dinos." Trista turned around in her seat, biting the head off of her own piece.

"We are men now, and women for the sake of Trista, Mrs. Knight." Logan said, his voice breaking on the men part. Trista couldn't help the snort that came out of her nose at the sound. All of the sudden James and Carlos started making their dinos fight each other. Kendall threw the chicken at him, making the two stop instantly.

"Mom," Kendall put a hand on her shoulder, "it's time."

"I want hourly updates." She finally gave in.

The five cheered. Carlos even jumped up in the air, which made James' chocolate milk spill across the table.

"You knocked over my chocolate milk!" The pretty boy yelled. Carlos simply mocked him in his face. James had enough of it and tackled the Latino boy to the ground. The second the two were out of sight Katie and Logan reached over and grabbed chicken from their plates.

"I'll be in charge of the four horsemen." Trista leaned back and smiled.

"Oh, yes because you're better than them." She sat back down at her seat at the head of the table, while Kendall took his next to Trista..

"I'm more civilized than the barbarians wrestling on the floor over their, Mama Knight." She nodded her head in agreement on that one.

After dinner the five quickly packed for the night. They all quickly ran down to Mrs. Knight's mini van and piled in. On the way there, without Mrs. Knight's knowledge, they stuck Katie in Kendall's hockey bag. Once they finally arrived the five all got out of the car and couldn't stop staring at the gigantic mansion.

"Ok, I set my phone number in all your speed dials. Just dial M for mommy." Mrs. Knight said from the drivers seat still.

"Mom." Kendall looked at her in disbelief.

"And, I brought your jammies for you."

Kendall grabbed them reluctantly and pushed them into James' chest.

"Have fun." As Kendall went to grab the hockey bag Mrs. Knight started again. "Katie, you're not staying. Get out of the duffel bag.

The small girl popped out of the bag in a huff. "Fine." She got out of it.

"I'll try to steal you something good." Trista whispered in the girls ear.

With that they five teens ran into the house, ready for an amazing night. The mansion was more intense on the inside. The whole place was white floor to ceiling with different colored items set pristine around the large house. The first thing to take notice to was the slender statue in the middle of foyer surround by pillows. Carlos obviously took notice to it too.

"A helmet rack!" He ran over with the four behind him trying to get him to stop. Thankfully Logan took the helmet just as Carlos was setting it down.

"Look!" Kendall got their attention. "We promised that we would do this in a responsible manner. Now, we have 80 years of experience between us and who am I kidding. I'll race you to the media room!"

The five took off down the hallway, tripping over one another along the way. They finally made it to the back of the mansion which held the everything possible you could think of. The boys immediately got set up in the huge room, while Trista still took the time to look around some more. The place was huge with too many room to count. She noticed the music room and immediately smacked her forehead. She quickly took her phone from her pocket and called her boyfriend. After a few rings he picked.

"Hello, beautiful." He said into the phone. "I was just about to send a call your way."

"Well I beat you to it." She smiled just listening to his voice. "Guess what?"

"I can only imagine. Did one of the guys get stuck halfway through a wall or something?"

Trista laughed, sadly that had happen before. "Not this time. It's better. At the moment I am lounging in a mansion."

"What?"

"Gustavo let us mansion sit for him. God knows what he was thinking, but who cares."

"Wow! That was literally the last thing possible I expected you to say. So I guess you are completely taken up for the night then."

"Yeah, I'm sorry. Why, did you have something going on?"

"Don't be sorry. I was just gonna see if you wanted to come to dinner with me, Colin and some friends but it's totally cool."

"Aww, next time I'll definitely go." Trista turned quickly towards the door where laughter was shooting out of.

"I can't wait." He paused for a quick second. "Is it cheesy for me to say I had a great time last night?"

Trista laughed herself. "Not at all, because I had a completely amazing time. And...I'm kinda missing you right now."

"Good, 'cause I'm kinda missing you too. When do you come home?"

"Tomorrow sometime. Are you doing anything tomorrow?"

"Seeing my girlfriend."

"Oh, tell her hi for me."

"I'll be doing more than just telling her hi."

"I can't wait." She smiled.

"Trista! You're up!" Kendall yelled from inside of the media room.

"Be right there!" She yelled back after putting her hand lightly over the speaker. "I'm being called off." She told Shayne.

"Was that Kendall?"

"Yep." She couldn't help but smile.

"So you two are talking?"

"Yep, and he really wants to get to know you."

"Well I'm happy for you two. Now you better get going before they come and throw you over their shoulder." He laughed.

"Oh, I wouldn't put it past them not too. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Til' tomorrow. Night, Tris."

"Night, Shayne." She smiled and closed her phone. Sticking it back in her pocket, she raced into the the giant room but not before grabbing her camera. "What the hell is going on in here?" She laughed.

The guys were playing virtual golf where you actually hit a golf ball onto the screen and it went the distances.

"Golfing. Duh!" Carlos threw a club over towards her.

"Duh." She mimicked him stick her tongue out as she passed. "Ready to get beat by a girl?" She set up the ball.

"You do realize this isn't miniature golf correct?" Logan sat in one of the bean bag chair with a tub of popcorn.

"Yes, Lo-gain." She took her stance and smacked the ball so hard she made herself spin in a circle and fall on her butt. The ball came back and smacked her right on the forehead. The guys couldn't hold in the laughter in that bubbled up. "I hate golf." She rubbed the spot.

"And it hates you right back my dear." Kendall laughed and grabbed her camera quickly to take a picture of her devastation.

"Laugh it up, jerks." She crawled over to sit in the bean bag chair that Kendall was sitting in. "Really? A picture was necessary?" She grabbed the camera from his hands to see the outcome. She shook her head at her own stupidity.

"It was quite hilarious." Kendall smiled at her throwing a piece of popcorn at her forehead where the ball hit. She simply frowned at him and made him take a picture with her.

"Watch the birdie, boys!" James yelled grabbing the two's attention back to the game at him. Logan, Kendall, and Trista all threw popcorn at him while Carlos yelled in the background, hoping to break his concentration. James shot and started jumping up and down when he got the ball a short distance towards the hole.

Carlos grabbed the club from James and set up. "This is totally awesome. The five of us kicking back in a mansion." Carlos hit the ball the same way he plays hockey.

"Where we've broken rule number one by entering the media room." Logan pointed out. "But it stops here, right?"

"Right." They agreed.

They all looked at each other though quietly. Contemplating in their heads.

"Do you really think Gustavo has a living room fridge?" She popped a piece of popcorn in her mouth looking at each of the boys. The five were all thinking the same thing and sprung from their positions, running towards the living room. The five haulted infront of the stainless steel box. over the handles was a lock, so they couldn't get in.

"Why do you think Gustavo locks his fridge?" Kendall pondered.

"I bet he keeps his heart in there." James stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Or his victims." Logan muttered.

"Or food." Carlos' eyes lit up.

"Well, there's only one way to find out." Trista went to step forward, but Logan grabbed her around the waist stopping her.

"Woah, there. Are you crazy? Don't you remember mansion sitting rule number two?"

Trista sighed and thought back to what Gustavo said. "Rule number two, help yourself to anything you want in my living room fridge." Trista smiled up at the spiky haired boy.

"That was not it!"

"Yes it was." The three boys agreed.

"Step aside boys." Carlos spread his arms out. "My uncle was a locksmith. Just place your hands between the cylinder and the central housing," he grabbed a sledge hammer literally out of nowhere, "and the hit it with a sledge hammer!" Carlos slammed down on the lock, the piece of metal giving up its hold easily. He stepped forward opening the double doors with ease.

The five teens eyes opened wide with temptation as they found what remained inside.

"Pudding!"

From top to bottom the fridge was filled with pudding cups. The doors, the shelves, the drawers, there was pudding everywhere and with a conveniently placed cup on one of the shelves that held a cup full of spoons. The five ran at the fridge completely ready to devour the whole things. Oh, and they could. They grabbed as many as they could in their arms and found spots around the living room. Trista took her spot on the ground with her back up against the loveseat. James and Kendall both took a side of the couch, while Carlos sat up against it. For the one against the whole thing, Logan was sitting in the chair right infront of the fridge.

Trista found the tv remote on the table and flipped through the channels finally settling on ESPN where they were showing scores of the recent games. She couldn't help but smile to herself as she looked over the scene infront of her. It was like they were back in Minnesota, lounging out infront of one of the tv's on a Sunday afternoon. They all hadn't done this since they got here. It felt right.

"And to think Gustavo didn't trust us." Kendall smirked.

And this is where everything turns for the worst.

Trista watched it happen. It was like slow motion the entire time. She watched as Kendall grabbed more pudding out of a cup James was holding. As he was bringing it back to himself when it all of the sudden fell off the spoon and was falling towards the couch. Trista had they urge to jump up from her spot, pounce over James and let it hit her. But her body was not responding since her heart was in her throat, praying to God that Kendall would catch it. It hit. Dead on the white fabric. Kendall's eyes went wide at what just happen, while Trista's was literally popping out of her head. James was the first to scream, grabbing Logan and Carlos' attention to the scene unfolding. The five jumped up from their positions staring at the chocolate stain.

"Gustavo's $40 thousand dollar couch!" Carlos screamed, with pudding surrounding his mouth.

"Get your butts off his couch was rule number three."

"No it wasn't." Kendall said, hoping to play it off. They all gave him the look though. "Ok, maybe it was."

"Gustavo's going to kill us and we're only 80 years old!" James cried.

"Which means we're more than capable of removing a pudding stain, dumbass," she looked in Kendall's directions, "from a couch."

"Logan. Brain. Now." Kendall said.

"Okay, umm..." Logan scrunched up his forehead, attempting to think of something. "Gustavo has a cat right?" Something clicked. "And cat litters main ingredient is Bentonite, which as we all know is a natural absorbent."

Kendall went into leader mode. "Carlos get the cat litter, James open the door to air out the smell." Everyone still just stood there. "Move!" They all scattered.

Trista grabbed a clean spoon and went over to the marked couch. "You are one dumbass, Kendall Knight." She scooped up the some pudding careful and put it in the cup Kendall was holding for her.

"Really? I haven't heard." Kendall rolled his eyes at her.

"Oh yeah." She turned her head and noticed James walking back into the room. "Hey James, did you know Kendall's a dumbass?"

"Yeah I heard that."

"See." She threw the spoon in the cup that was know full of his spilled pudding. She knew he knew she was joking, but to make sure she smiled at him and messed his shaggy hair up, walking away from him.

Carlos came sliding back into the room with the cat litter in his hand. Logan grabbed it from him and shook some out of the box and onto the stain.

"There," Logan rubbed his hands together, "now we just relax and wait." Out of no where the ugliest creature they have ever seen, pounced up onto the couch. "WOAH! What is that thing?"

"It must be his cat." Kendall cried.

"That's a cat?" Carlos and Trista commented at the same time.

"Just get him off before he-" James was to late though. "Marks his territory."

"Get the thing off the couch." Trista pointed at it.

Carlos grabbed it and through it in the air, having it land outside the door James opened.

"There goes rule number 4." Logan sighed and went to sit down on an end table. He hit something though which made a disco ball drop for the ceiling and disco music blast through the house.

"Rule number five!" James screamed. "If we break anything we're fired!"

"Everybody just calm down!" Kendall yelled. "All we got to do is get the stain off the couch, find the cat, and raise the disco ball! We can do this! Together!" They put their hands in, knowing they could get it done.

Oh, how wrong they were. In the matter of five minutes the mansion was literally destroyed. Things were on fire, broken into pieces and just complete chaos. Trista was upstairs trying to settle everything down when all of the sudden she saw Logan being carried up by the other three.

"What happen?" Her eyes held concern as they set the fainted boy down on the couch that was in the sitting room up there. Trista was immediately at his side, making sure there was a pillow under his head.

"Um...there might be an alligator loose." Carlos smiled at her.

"WHAT!"

"Yeah, and Logan kinda fainted."

She looked down at her 'twin'. She was stroking her fingers through his hair, hoping to easily wake him up without a slap in the face one of the guys would give him. "Go get the damn alligator situation under control please." She yelled in the three standing boy's faces.

"Right." They all ran down stairs, making so much noise she could practically give you a play by play of what was going on. Trista got up from her spot beside Logan and attempted to finish straightening up the upstairs portion. Luckily it wasn't as bad as the floor below her and she was able to get everything under control.

"Alligator!"

Trista jumped and turned around where she saw Logan spring up from his position with his eyes wide. She immediately ran towards him, sitting on the couch next to him. "Shh. It's ok, no alligator in sight." She ran her fingers through his hair again, letting her hand rest on the back of his neck. "You fainted, love." She couldn't help but bring a smile to her face.

He ran a hand down his face. "Ugh! I'm never gonna live this down."

"For sure." She kissed his cheek and stood back up, putting the last item back on the table. The two heard cheers from their three friends downstairs. They each looked at each other and went to see the results. The two stopped at the top of the steps. "Alligator gone?"

"Locked in the bathroom." Carlos tapped the side of his helmet.

"Joy."

The two joined the others down at the bottom of the step where they all sat looking over the 'beautiful' mansion.

"Now, just to find Gustavo's freaky bald cat, so Gustavo doesn't kill us." Kendall planned.

"Call the FBI!" James suggested.

Logan looked at him like he had three heads. "For a missing cat? FBI only works with serious crimes."

"Oh. That explains alot."

Trista slapped her palm to her forehead. She still was laughing to this day when James called them thinking they could help with his hair. Oh, why did she put up with this? Comical relief.

"I know one of you used all my Cuda Massive Hold!"

"FOCUS!" Kendall yelled to grab their attention. "Now, there's only three possible places the cat could be hiding. One, he's roaming the neighbor hood. Two, he's hiding up a tree." The sound of the alligator coming from the bathroom turned their attention to the last place it could be. "And that would be three."

"Yeah. We're fired." Trista stood from her spot and jumped off the steps. She left them and went to the kitchen to grab a drink. She felt her phone vibrate and took it out of her pocket. She smiled when she read one new text message from Shayne. She opened and sighed.

_'this is what you left me with today.'_ He also sent a picture of Colin doing some kind of balancing act on his head upside.

She laughed and replied. _'really wish I was there right now.'_

"Trista!"

She rolled her eyes and trudged her way back into the living room. As she entered she saw them standing around a table, where there was a cat sitting on the table, which was hair covered.

"Guys...wrong cat." She stuck her phone back in her pocket.

"We're gonna shave him." James held up the electric razor.

"You can't shave a cat." Logan exclaimed.

"Oh? Would you rather tell Gustavo we lost his, and have him replace us, and DESTROY MY DREAMS!"

"Where did you get the cat?"

"I've got a guy." Carlos shrugged his shoulders.

"Quiet." Kendall barked out. "Hold him down steady." He took the razor from James as Carlos held him.

"Oh, I can't watch this." Trista shoved her face in James' shoulder.

"Would you chill. How hard could it be to shave a cat?"

Kendall was wrong again. The cat went crazy. Scraped at them scraped at the couch. It attacked everything possible in the mansion. The was white stuffing everywhere. The cat even tore the drapes from the windows.

Trista, James, Kendall, and Carlos all sat on the floor looking around the place. Carlos was stuffing his face with popcorn, surprise surprise.

"Oh, we are horrible mansion sitters." Kendall cried. His phone rang, telling him he had a text message. "Oh good news. Gustavo and Kelly are coming back early."

"Ugh!" They all complained.

"Ok! Don't worry I can fix this." Logan came running over to them with laptop in hand.

"I knew the smart one would come through." James smiled. "Would do you got?"

"There's a four am flight to Bolivia. We get there, change our names, raise alpacas."

They all looked at him with dump expressions.

"Really? This is why we don't let you make plans." Trista slapped the back of the boy's head.

"Yeah, I've got a better idea." Kendall pulled his phone out again.

"You're gonna call a cleaning service?" Carlos asked.

"A statue repair man." James said, they all stood up.

"One of this places that gets the cats out of the alligators." Logan pointed.

"All of the above." Kendall said raised his phone to his ear.

No more than ten minutes later Mrs. Knight and Katie came through the door. They were like angels sent upon them at the moment.

Kendall cried out in happiness. "Mom, here's the-"

"Zip it!" She cut him off and kept walking through the house. "I'm gonna need three liter of club soda, a sowing kit, a bucket of vinegar, bleach, and get on the phone and find a place that delivers super-turbo bonding glue and some semi-gloss white paint."

"Got it!" The all nodded.

"Wait." Carlos pulled his helmet on. "What about Gustavo's cat?"

Mrs. Knight pulled a box of cat treats from her bucket of clean items she brought with her. She shook the box and layed some treats on the floor. The cat came right away. The five teens yelled in excitement. "What are you all staring at! We're gonna be here all night. Go, go, go, go!"

"That's right, move it!" Katie yelled from her place next to her mom.

"You too. Go!"

And with that the crew got to work. Picking up the trash on the floor and vacuuming it over and over again. The cleaned the stains off the couch's and chairs and sewed them back together. The living room fridge was stocked back to it's original fullness of pudding overflow. Everything was shined and glossed over. Pillows got their stuffing back into them and the curtains were hung back to their original state and sewed. Finally they glued the statue back together where James and Carlos held it together to make sure it stayed.

"Big Foot's on the campground!" Logan yelled throughout the house. Code for Gustavo's here, get your ass' moving!

"Mom!" Kendall cried out, holding the teens pj's in his arms.

"Five seconds and the bond will hold." She said to the statue holders.

"He's coming up the steps!" Logan ran past everyone away from the door.

"3, 2, 1 let's roll." Katie pulled her mom away from the scene.

The five teens ran over towards a small couch and quickly pulled their pj's over their original clothes. The all semi laid down on the couch and pretended to be sleeping as Gustavo and Kelly walked through the door.

"Oh, look who's here." Kendall said in a groggy voice as Kelly and Gustavo stopped infornt of them.

"We slept here cause we didn't want to touch anything." Logan commented.

"Yeah, we're not just pretending." Carlos said, getting a hit from Trista.

"Silence!" Gustavo yelled. "Monty." The ugly, hairless cat jumped into Gustavo's arms.

"You know, we'd love to stay and chat but we got to go." Kendall laughed and got up, which the others followed. The five grabbed their things and tried as quickly as possible to get out their.

"Stop!" Oh, so close. "There's something I need to say."

"Well...you can say something tomorrow. So..." Kendall said. The five agreed with him and went to leave again, this time Kelly stopping them.

"Guys, this is important."

Gustavo sighed and continued. "We've been working together for a month now. And I just wanted to say, although we've had our ups and downs, the truth is I Lllll..." He could get the words out. "I Lll..." Kelly hit him. "I like you."

With that the statue broke from it's binding and fell to the floor.

"And we like you too. Run!" The five fled from the building as fast as possible. They were almost at the car when Trista remember one small detail they didn't take care of. She ran back and opened the door to see only Kelly.

"Oh, by the way, you might not want to go in the bathroom."

The both heard Gustavo yell about the alligator and before she could see the results Trista ran right back out of there and jumped into the van. She looked at the clock in the van. It was 7 am and all she wanted to do was sleep the rest of her day away.

* * *

Ugh...that episode was plan torture!

Review!


End file.
